The Last One
by Jenson22
Summary: Berk was attacked by an unknown army, even dragons couldn't stand up against their modern weapon. Hiccup and Toothless were the only survivor, they decided to just move on and find another place to live. But he never expected to find a lover for him. Suck at summary, just read, review, and most importantly, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, please don't hate it, give me a good response or normal response.**

**So, basically, it will be about Hiccelsa story, since I'm a shipper of it. Normal people find this shipping a bit weird and not interesting at all. But, I never cared, really.**

**This story will happen after the great thaw or the last scene you saw on frozen.**

**Hiccup in here is the older version.**

**Oh, since this is Hiccelsa story, no Hiccstrid of course. Sorry.**

**Author's note: I do not own HTTYD or Frozen at all.**

**Prologue: Hiccup's run**

War.

That's exactly what happening of Berk's soil. Some sort of unknown nation attacked Berk with great-modern weapon that even the dragons couldn't do anything about it. Berk was defeated easily. And what's more, the enemies take no prisoners. They'd rather search and kill for survivor and burry the dead bodies into a large hole. More like a big-single grave, they did this to the dragons as well.

But there was two very-very lucky survivor, a night fury and his rider. His name was Hiccup, and his dragon Toothless. They were thrown into the graveyard, but the enemies didn't know if they were still alive. They managed to escape. Since flying is not a ideal thing to do, they ran silently.

They went onto the hills, where they saw this view: large holes, with dead Vikings and dragons inside of them. Hiccup couldn't take this anymore. He decided to ignore the view and keep running.

They finally arrived in a cove where Hiccup met Toothless. They decided to rest a bit. Hiccup sat on a rock while Toothless laid down in front of him

"Bud.. They're all…. dead." Hiccup stated.

Toothless just growled a bit to respon.

Hiccup shed a tear, and then he buried his face on his arms, letting his emotions flow.

His dad, Gobber, the dragons, his friends, just gone like dusts being carried by the wind.

He then realized if crying won't solve anything out. Since Berk is no longer 'Berk', there's only one way to live on. By moving away. And that's what he's going to do.

"C'mon bud, there's nothing else to do except finding another place to live." Hiccup stood up.

Hiccup got on the satchel, put the flying gears on, then his flying mask. He kicked up a bit, and took off.

Hiccup caught the view of flaming Berk, since it was night and they were flying in the clouds, Hiccup could see Berk without the enemy noticing them. He sighed a bit, looking down. But then he looked up and picked up some speed.

Hiccup and Toothless were now flying above the clouds, he could see the moon shining. But below him, it was red and smoky. Hiccup slowed Toothless down.

"Hold on Toothless.."

He checked his compass on his arm, it pointed south.

"South sounds nice.. let's go bud." Hiccup accelerated again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter! This is gonna be about Elsa and Anna, Elsa and Hiccup will meet together at the next chapter. So, this is gonna be a bit short as well, but at the next chapter, I'll try to write as long as possible. **

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

Arendelle.

A peaceful kingdom with a snow queen running the kingdom. But, it's just herself, maybe with a little help from her sister.

Inside the castle, Elsa was reading, writing, any stuff that a queen does for her kingdom. She picked up a cup of coffee next to her and drank it a bit to keep her awake. Then she heard someone knocked the door.

"Elsa? May I come in?" Anna requested before opening the door.

"Sure, do come in." Elsa replied, putting the coffee back.

Anna walked towards Elsa, she was surprised that there were lots of pile of papers for Elsa to deal with.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm.. Just a bit bored and Kristoff hasn't finished his job yet." Anna answered, pulling a chair and sat on it.

"Well, you may already found your job here." Elsa pointed to the pile of papers, grinning a bit.

"… Fine. What do I do?" Anna asked, as she pulled the chair and sat next to her sister.

"This one needs some stamps on them. Just stamp right at the top bottom corner at each paper."

"Oh. Sounds easy." Anna exclaimed.

"Then do it." Elsa commanded.

Anna began stamping the papers one by one. Elsa sighed down, rubbing her forehead. She picked up another letter and read it. Her expression turned to be a bit frustrated by seeing the letter she was grabbing now.

"Not another one.." Elsa spoke.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Another marriage proposal. I need no one to stay on my side, no one." Elsa exclaimed.

"You know.. You just haven't met the true one. Like I met Hans, but it turned out that he was a jerk. Then I met Kristoff who was the true one." Anna explained with a smile on her lips.

"…. I don't know Anna. They seem to interest to my power, rather than me."

"…. You know.. Maybe you'll need some day off."

"What?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Spill it Elsa. I know you'd love to."

"But I don't want to leav—"

"No butts Elsa, take 3 days off. I'll do the stamping here!" She grinned.

"…. Fine, but I'll finish today's work first, then tomorrow I'll go."

"Go? Where do you want to go?"

"To my ice castle of course."

"Whatever. You can trust me on the queen duty."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Okay, I trust you Anna. Now let's get these craps out." Elsa said with some sarcastic tone.

"Ahaha.. yeah.."

**So, there we go, chapter 2. Feel free to correct me in grammar, even the way I write. But of course via PM only. I'll try to update everyday, I'm having an empty summer right here..**


	3. Chapter 3

**I currently have no idea what to do other than writing, so I guess 3 chapters in a day?**

**Well, Elsa and Hiccup will meet here.**

**Author's note: I don't own HTTYD and frozen.**

Sunshine shone through Elsa's window and directly landed on Elsa's sleeping face. She moaned a bit and opened her eyes a bit. she immediately pulled her face off the light and went to sleep again. Then, a knock on the door made her eyes opened once again.

"Elsa! You don't want to spend your day off with just sleeping, do you?" It was Anna.

"Hmm.. Maybe?" Elsa answered lazily.

"Oh come on!" Anna exclaimed.

"Alright.. Alright….." She went to sleep again and snored a bit.

Minutes passed. And Elsa was still asleep.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

Elsa jumped a bit, she fell off the bed and ended up kissing the floor.

"Just wait for me at the dining room for breakfast Anna! Let me pack my stuff." Elsa exclaimed.

"Okay, 10 minutes you must be ready! Or I'll break your door." Anna giggled and went away.

"Huh, try me."

Elsa decided just to take a bath first. She knew that she literally didn't need to pack some stuff since she can always make anything she needs from ice, even clothes. Except for books.

After she was done taking a bath, she put on some clothes and went to the dining room.

There she saw just Anna and Kristoff eating their foods.

"Good morning Elsa." Anna and Kristoff said in the same time.

"Good morning you two." She waved a bit.

Elsa took a seat next to Anna, as she picked up a bread and put some chocolate on it.

"Hey no fair! No chocolate for breakfast!" Anna exclaimed.

"It's my day off Anna. My day, my food." Elsa grinned as she took a bite.

"So where are you going Elsa for your day off?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll just go to my ice castle, I need to visit it sometime." Elsa answered.

"What are you going to do in there?" Kristoff asked again.

"Reading books… Playing with my power a bit, maybe?"

"Well don't put Arendelle into another eternal winter again Elsa." Anna spoke.

"Of course I won't.."

Elsa took another bite of her chocolate bread. She noticed Anna was looking at the bread with those puppy eyes. Elsa decided to tease her a bit.

"Ohhhh Anna… This tastes so… GOOD! Oh my god.." Elsa teased in pleasure.

"Shut up…" Anna went back to her own food.

"Mhh! So sweet! This is the best!" Elsa teased again.

Anna then took a sudden bite on the Elsa's bread, leaving just a quarter left.

"Anna!.." Elsa spoke with disappointment.

"Your fault,while you return from the ice castle, I'll make sure there's no more chocolate in Arendelle."

This made Elsa and Kristoff laughed.

After they finished, Elsa went to the library to pick some books. Anna followed her and suggested some books too.

They finally went outside, Elsa put her hoods on so she wouldn't be recognized by the civilian. Elsa waved goodbye and off she go.

During her walk, Elsa came up with an idea. She went over to the same fjord when she walked across it with her power. Yeah, she was about to do the same.

She checked her surroundings, once it was clear, she immediately stepped the water. the water became ice, thick enough to be stepped on. She grinned and walked across like nothing happened. Once she arrived at the other end, the ice defrosted at once.

-time jump-

It's been 1 hour, and because of Elsa's power, she easily arrived at her Ice castle. That's like, ten times faster than Anna making her way to here. Even with her carrying a bag of books.

"Ahh… Home sweet home."

She noticed marshmallow was nowhere to be seen. Elsa then realized that Marshmallow fell into a cliff because Hans chopped his leg. She sighed down a bit.

Elsa walked on the bridge she made, she swept off some snows covering on top of the bridge with just a swing of her magic. She opened the door and saw everything inside the castle was tidy. She made her way up to her bedroom at the third floor, and threw her bag onto the bed. She noticed that her belly was growling loudly.

"Oops.. I didn't know that I was hungry. Oh well."

Elsa walked to second floor to cook something in her kitchen. She opened the fridge and started to make a choice.

**-sky-**

Hiccup and Toothless were flying in the middle of nowhere. His flying helmet was white because of the cold temperature. Hiccup thought that southern country would be warm and gentle, but this was completely the opposite. Hiccup descended his altitude to see the view; it was just snowy mountain.

"Aw crap, is this thing even working?!" Hiccup knocked his compass .

But then, he realized something more important, Toothless' wings were frozen. All of them. Hiccup tried to change his flying gear, but the gear was frozen as well.

"For Odin's sake! What am I gonna do?!"

Hiccup looked forward and he saw that he was heading to a balcony of an ice castle. His eyes went shocked at this. He braced himself for impact.

"CRASH!"

Elsa, who was at second floor, noticed the sound of a broken ice at the third floor. "What the - ?". She went upstairs and went into her relaxing room. She saw her door that led to the balcony was gone into pieces, an unknown creature at the balcony itself, and an unconscious body in front of her.

"What just happened here?.." Elsa stood there in silent.

**Well, they haven't quite 'met' each other, but I wanna try to give it a bit cliffy. But the next chapter will be on soon. Because I have nothing else to do other than updating this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

Checking the unknown person was the first thing she did. She flipped the body and realized that the person was using a some sort of mask, but mostly covered in ice. She defrosted the ice, and she opened the mask.

A handsome guy's face was revealed. Elsa looked at the face in amazement.

'Maybe he's the true one?.. Wait, what are you thinking Elsa? Of course he's not. He's no more than a vacation ruiner..' Elsa thought.

Hiccup felt something on his face. But rather than seeing the heaven, he saw a face of a beautiful woman, with blond hair that was almost white, or more like platinum. Then, those eyes, he never saw anything more blue than those eyes.

Elsa saw the Hiccup opened his eyes. As she looked at those eyes, it's like seeing the very green part of a forest. So green, and somehow they kinda.. Glowed.

Hiccup pulled his body away from the woman in after some several awkward seconds

"Um.. Wh-who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"Who am I? I was the one who supposed to ask that first to the person who crashed into my room!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Uhm.. Forgive me. I-I'm Hiccup.. oh!." He was cut when he saw Toothless at the balcony and lots of pieces of ice.

"Sorry for breaking your door there. I-I'll fix it!" Hiccup offered.

Seeing this made Elsa chuckled a bit.

"Oh? You think you can make a door made of ice?" Elsa said with sarcastic tone.

"Well, I can give it a try."

"Nevermind that, I can fix it within seconds. Oh, is that creature yours?"

"Yeah, it's a dragon, his name is Toothless." Hiccup answered.

"Oh.. Wait, A WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"DRAGONS ARE REAL? THOSE FLAMETHROWER CREATURES DO EXIST?"

Elsa asked in amazement, but Hiccup's face went a bit sad.

"Yeah, well this guy is the last one.."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Say.. You haven't introduced yourself." Hiccup exclaimed, he decided to turn away the topic.

"Oh right.. " Elsa chuckled a bit "My name is Elsa, I'm the queen of Arendelle."

Hiccup's eyes went wide after hearing this.

"Qu-queen? I'm terribly sorry for my attitude, your majesty. I'm terribly sorry. Even though I have no idea what Arendelle is." Hiccup kneeled for respect to Elsa. Seeing this made Elsa laughed a bit.

"No need to sorry, Hiccup. Anyway, Arendelle is down there, not here. Where do you come from Hiccup?" Elsa asked in curious.

"Well, that's a long story… Wann—" Hiccup was cut by a sound of his belly growling.

"I see you're hungry there. Why don't we jus—" Elsa was also cut by her belly growling as well.

Both of them laughed with a little blush on their cheeks.

"C'mon, let's get some food." Elsa headed toward the door.

'At least I've got someone who I can talk to..' Elsa thought, she smiled secretly.

Hiccup followed her, but he noticed Toothless who was still laying on the balcony. Hiccup went over to his dragon and pulled him into the room. 'you're overgrown lizard..' Hiccup thought as he struggled to pull his dragon. He finally pulled his dragon inside, Toothless was now laying inside the room. Hiccup checked Tootless' condition, no injuries, no blood.

"Maybe he was just knocked out.. He should be fine." Hiccup left him and followed the queen.

The two entered the kitchen. Both of them helped each other while cooking. Hiccup was a bit confused by the frying pan he used. Even though it was made from ice, It didn't melt even when he put it on the stove. After several minutes, Elsa made a lemon salad and Hiccup made a grilled fish.

"Wow, I never thought we'll be ended up with these.. fancy foods!" Elsa exclaimed as she tried the fish.

"Thanks.. Fish is my favorite food. I used to cook fishes everyday. So, yeah. Your salad tastes good as well, your majesty." Hiccup commented.

"No need to say my title Hiccup. Just call me Elsa." Elsa blushed a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Fine, as you wish." Hiccup said in defeat.

Elsa then remembered something. "So, what's your 'long story' Hiccup?", Elsa asked.

"Okay.. Actually my life is full of stories and craps and stuffs. I'll tell you the most simple and the latest one." Hiccup spoke.

"Go ahead then."

"Alright. Berk, where I used to live, was attacked by an unknown army. We have dragons on our side to fight back. But, they have some modern weapons that even the dragons couldn't do anything with it."

"Unknown army? Who are they?" Elsa asked.

"We had no idea. Anyway, their ships managed to land their army on Berk's soil. And then the real war happened. But, we lost." Hiccup nudged his head down, remembering the war he just had. Elsa put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder to comfort him.

"They.. They took every single survivor's life. No mercy.. A-at all!" Hiccup went a bit emotional.

"They dug these.. Large holes on every clear ground they could find. They put dead bodies inside of it, including the dragons. It's.. it's more like a blood pond rather than a grave." Hiccup imagined back again.

Elsa couldn't believe what her ears just heard.

"I was thrown into the hole as well, so was Toothless. They didn't know that I haven't died yet. So I ran away. I went into the hills, and I found this view. Burning berk, red sky, tons of clouds, with blood pond on the ground. Since I couldn't take it anymore, I left. I arrived at a cove, the cove where I met Toothless for the first time. I cried a lot, I mean, my dad, my friends, they're go-gone! But then, I found crying is just a useless thing to do, there's still lots of enemies out there. So I decided to fly away and find another place to live in. I went to the south, according to my compass here. But I ended up in up there." Hiccup pointed his finger to upstairs.

Elsa felt regret after hearing the story, she felt that she hurt Hiccup by asking his story.

"Hiccup, I-I'm sorry for asking you such question.. I didn't mean to—"

"Nah. It's okay." Hiccup took a bite at the fish.

"I can't believe that happened to your - " Elsa swung her hand a bit, making her fork fell to the floor. She kneeled down to pick it up, but then she noticed Hiccup's leg.

"Hicc-Hiccup?" Elsa asked, terrified.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"What happened to your le-leg?"

"Oh. That's another story."

"Tell me about it?" Elsa went back to her chair

"You haven't told me about your story Elsa." Hiccup stated.

Elsa was a bit worried about telling her story, she didn't want Hiccup to know her power. He'd probably hate her or he was an anti-sorcery guy or something.

"Well.. I never went out from my castle really often. My castle is down there, not this one. But yeah, I guess I didn't really interest in the outside world." Elsa stated.

**I guess I used very-basic language, huh? Well, to be honest, I'm not a person who talks English everyday. So, yeah. If you want to teach me/give me suggestion about my writing style, please do. So I can learn as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup frowned a bit. "Not interested? You know that you're wrong."

"Well, I just did." Elsa spoke.

They went silent for a couple of seconds, trying to find a topic to talk about.

Elsa finally spilled it.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Elsa hesitantly asked, blushing furiously.

"Uhh.. I will try to live in Arendelle after Toothless wake up." Hiccup answered.

Elsa just replied with an "Ohh..".

Another seconds passed..

"Yo-you can stay here if you want to. I don't mind at all." Elsa broke the silent.

"Oh really? Thanks.. But, do you have an extra room?" Hiccup smiled a bit.

"Of course I have. You expect this large castle wouldn't have more than 2 rooms inside it?" Elsa giggled.

"Ahaha.. Right." Hiccup replied.

….

"Umm.. I wanna have a walk outside of the castle." Hiccup walked to the door.

"… Wait!" Elsa grabbed his arm.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Umm… Tag me in?" Elsa nudged her head down to hide her blush.

"Uh, sure." Elsa's face went bright after hearing his.

They walked downstairs, Hiccup almost slipped while walking down the stairs. His metal leg was no good at walking on ice surfaces. Elsa helped him by holding him all the way. When the couple reached the first floor, Hiccup thanked Elsa. Elsa just blushed a bit. Hiccup opened the door and saw a magnificent view of the north mountains. Then he turned around to see how big the castle was.

'It's HUGE. Who made this castle out of ice?' Hiccup thought.

He decided to ask it to Elsa.

"Elsa, who made this huge castle?" Hiccup asked with a smile on his face.

Elsa didn't want Hiccup to know her power, she desperately tried to find an answer.

"Umm.. This castle was some sort of.. Ancient ruins. Yeah." Elsa lied.

"Oh really? I can't believe if this castle survived ages without melting at all." Hiccup answered, totally believed in Elsa's answer.

"Yeah.. The temperature has been always cold. So melting is almost impossible." Elsa looked at her castle.

They walked across the bridge, and went into the woods. Hiccup found some unusual things inside the forest. There were some ices shaped like raindrops, creating a shape like a curtain. Hiccup was amazed by this.

Elsa was walking around, looking at her creation. She remembered when she ran away without even noticing that she accidentally put the whole Arendelle into an eternal winter. She sighed a bit.

An idea popped out from nowhere inside Hiccup's head. He created a snowball with his hand and threw it to Elsa. It hit Elsa's back, Hiccup immediately hid behind a tree, he giggled a bit. Elsa saw which tree Hiccup hid behind. Seeing this, Elsa silently created lots of snowballs with her magic.

Hiccup took a peek a bit, then his vision went white. He was hit on the face.

"Haha! Payback!" Elsa laughed.

"I don't think so, your majesty!" Hiccup giggled as he cleared the snows on his face.

Hiccup ran and took some snows to make a snowball. He hid again behind a tree. He hardened his snowball by pressing it from all sides. Once he finished, he peeked again and saw Elsa was no where to be seen. He went out from his hiding spot, he looked around. But there was no sign of Elsa.

Suddenly, a snowball hit Hiccup's back. Then another one, then another one. Hiccup turned around and another snowball hit his face.

"Ho-how can you throw so many snowballs in one time?.." Hiccup giggled, trying to block the snowballs.

"Hohoho, this queen is the master of snowball." Elsa used her power to magically throw the snowball without even throwing them with hand. Hiccup was too busy protecting himself from the snowballs. Elsa finally ended the game.

"Alright, game over. The queen won!" Elsa proudly exclaimed.

"I'll have my victory back.. Right after this!" Hiccup replied as he threw one snowball at Elsa. Elsa ducked and managed to avoid the snowball. But the snowball hit a person behind Elsa..

It was Anna.

"Mpph!? Elsa, what are you doin-?" She was cut when she looked at Hiccup.

'What?... Who is he?' Anna thought

**A bit short? Yes. I'm currently at my grandmother's house. So, yeah. No wifi connection.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm thinking about making a Hiccanna fanfiction. But of course there'll be no Krisstoff and Astrid. Sorry kristanna shipper and Hiccstrid shipper. And maybe the story would be modern AU. What do you think? Anyways, here's chapter 6.**

**Author's note: me own no thing.**

'Maybe he's Elsa's boyfr—wait what? What are you thinking Anna? He looks more like a barbarian viking rather than a true one for Elsa.. But, those eyes… Are they glowing?' Anna thought for a few seconds, jaw dropped.

"Wh-who's this Elsa?" Anna

"Oh, Anna, meet Hiccup. Hiccup, meet Anna. My sister." Elsa introduced.

Anna closed her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"Pfft!.. Hiccup? What kind of viking-ish name is that? AHAHA!" Anna finally bursted into endless laughter.

"Anna! Watch your mouth!" Elsa flicked Anna's cheek.

"So-sorry. It's just.. Hiccup? Are you kidding me? Pfftt…." Anna giggled.

Hiccup himself just stood there, he was kinda pained by the word "Viking-ish". He was now probably the last viking that still alive. And so was Toothless, he was probably the last dragon as well. Suddenly he remembered the view of '' blood ponds". Dead vikings and dead dragons put together in a single large hole. He somehow couldn't get that picture out of his mind, he became sweaty on the face. He didn't know why, the temperature was cold, and not hot.

Few minutes passed, finally Anna stopped laughing, still giggling though.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, about my sister. She was just—" Elsa saw that Hiccup was a bit sweaty, his breath was faster than usual.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Elsa asked, her sister noticed this too.

"Wha? Oh, it's okay. I got that a lot." Hiccup swept off some of his sweat on his face.

"Why are you sweating? It's cold in here." Anna asked.

"Oh? Oh. It's just.. my clothes and armor here. It's very dusty and dirty so.. Yeah, I'm hot." Hiccup smiled.

'Oh yes you are hot Mister.' Elsa thought in her mind.

"So, Anna. What brings you here?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you, see how you're doing. I thought I'd find you in the bedroom snoring like crazy!" Anna joked.

"Anna!.." Elsa blushed furiously. Hiccup laughed a bit.

"What? You don't want to show your habit in front of your boyfriend?" Anna spoke.

"What? No.. he's just a friend. He crashed on my castle and.. He's kinda wanted a new place to live, and I suggested him Arendelle!" Elsa smiled as he looked to Hiccup who was smiling at her.

"Right, Hiccup?"

"Yes, Elsa." Hiccup confirmed.

"Oh nice. Arendelle is a nice kingdom down there, just walk down there and you'll see the magnificent view of Arendelle." Anna told.

"Yeah, thanks for the direction." Hiccup thanked.

"No problem." Anna welcomed.

"Now Anna, don't you have any queen duty? You know I left you on my duty." Elsa asked.

"Oh come on! I do have a meeting coming but it's still an hour from now –" Anna checked her watch and was surprised by seeing it.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for it. Bye for now!" Anna immediately went down back again, she put herself on top of a reindeer and rode off.

Elsa and Hiccup watched Anna going down the mountain.

"So, you're on a vacation here and you left your duty as the queen to her?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. It was her idea of these whole day off actually. But, why not?" Elsa giggled.

"So, I suppose that she's a princess?"

"Yeah, she is."

…

"Uhh, Hiccup. I'm sorry about my sister being sassy with her mouth back then. About the viking thing.." Elsa said. Hiccup's eyes went wide after hearing this.

"Just, stop! I-I can't take it anymore!" Hiccup turned his sight off Elsa.

"… I'm sorry." Elsa put her hands on Hiccup's shoulder to comfort him. She noticed that frost started to crawled around Hiccup's armor, she immediately pulled her hands away to prevent the frosts spread even more. She sighed down a bit, looking at her hands.

"…. It's okay. I better check on Toothless." Hiccup went back to the ice castle direction.

Elsa followed him ,feeling sad for Hiccup. Hiccup literally lost everything, his friends, family, even his people. Elsa herself still got everything she needed for her life, even her sister was still at her side to help. But Hiccup had nothing.

'I wonder who Berk's leader was.. What kind of leader that can't protect his or her own country?'

Elsa wondered in sudden. She decided to ask.

"Hiccup?"

"Hm?"

"Wh-who was the Berk's king?"

"We didn't have a king like in your kingdom. We had a chief." Hiccup explained.

"So, wh-who was the chief? If you don't want to answer, it's okay.." Elsa spoke.

"It was.. It was me." Hiccup answered, looking down.

Elsa was completely surprised, even Hiccup as the chief of Berk failed to protect his people. She felt regret for her thought of the bad leader.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Elsa spoke.

"….." Hiccup didn't answer.

**So, that's it for now. About the Hiccanna story, if you agree about it, I will make if after this one is finished.**

**I luv you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I was told that Marshmallow was still alive and found Elsa's tiara after the credit rolled. Sorry then, I never knew. It was because I watched Frozen on laptop, and I skipped every singing part, I don't know why, I just did. And of course, when the credit was about to roll, I immediately closed the movie. Well, as far as I know, nobody watches a movie's credit in the cinema, they will leave the cinema at once after watching the movie, right?**

**Well, enjoy this chapter.**

**Author's note: I do not own anything about HTTYD/HTTYD2 or FROZEN.**

Hiccup walked across the deep snow, his metal leg struggled to step on the snow. He had experienced snows and cold temperature back in Berk and had minimum problem. But here in the mountain, it's more harder and colder. Hiccup shoved her arms with his hands to make himself warm. Meanwhile Elsa, you know her last part of her song, yes. The cold never bothered her.

Hiccup looked at Elsa having no problem on walking across the thick snow. He was confused that the cold never seemed to bothered her, even with her wearing those thin dress.

"You're not feeling co-cold at all?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't think so.. " Elsa simply answered.

"Why would you have some day off on top of a snowy mountain?"

"Yo-you know.. The fresh mountain air… The views.. "

"The cold temperature?" Hiccup added.

"Well, I see there's nowhere else to go except the north mountain." Elsa smiled.

"Why didn't you just stay in your castle?"

'Because I wanted to meet you—Uh, way to go Elsa. You can't fall in love to the man you just met…. Can I?' Elsa thought.

"Well, it's a bit boring down there. Except for the library, I like reading books. I adore books. That's why I brought several books to here." Elsa explained.

"I thought you weren't interested in the outer world." Hiccup stated.

"Well, not anymore I guess."

As Elsa finished her sentence, they eventually arrived at the bridge that led to the Ice castle. Hiccup walked slowly. Once he was half-way done, he slipped. His lower jaw landed first. Ouch.

Elsa quickly went over to him to help the Viking.

"Hiccup, are you alright?"

"I'm alright.. I think." Hiccup nudged his jaw, he sensed no broken bone, at least.

Elsa held his hand and pulled him back. She grabbed his arms all the way until the end. Both of them arrived safely.

"Thank you very much Elsa." Hiccup thanked.

"No problem." She simply answered.

As Hiccup opened the door, he saw Toothless sniffing at the ice wall. Hiccup's refection appeared at the wall, Toothless turned around, his face went bright with tongue out of his mouth, like a puppy.

Toothless landed on top of Hiccup body and started to lick his master.

"Aww bud! I miss you too, but no need to wash me with your tongue you useless reptile!" Hiccup tried to defend himself from Toothless' lick.

Elsa couldn't help but just to laugh a bit. But then she remembered something.

'So, he's leaving?' Elsa was a bit worried, she didn't want him to leave.

Toothless was finally done with licking his master, Hiccup stood on his feet back again.

"You know that doesn't wash out." Hiccup cleaned himself with his hands, Toothless just laughed in a dragonic way.

Elsa looked at the amazing beast at every single part. She couldn't believe that she was looking at a legendary beast.. And probably the last one that still lived. Toothless noticed the woman was looking at him, he went into defensive mode. Hiccup glanced to Toothless, confused for a second. Then he realized if there was Elsa behind him.

"Oh, Elsa, meet Toothless. A night fury. Toothless, meet Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle." Hiccup introduced.

"Um.. Hi?" Elsa greeted.

Toothless moved closer to Elsa. Elsa moved away, but Toothless moved closer again. he sniffed her a bit, Toothless' eyes were full of curious. Then he licked Elsa on the cheek.

"Eep! Eeww…" Elsa rubbed her cheek.

"Sorry. He won't do it again." Hiccup spoke.

Toothless just laughed again in a dragonic-laugh.

"Oh you better won't bud, she'll freeze you down." Hiccup joked.

'What? Did he know?.. I hope not…' Elsa thought. Toothless lick his left hand, then started to bitting it. Probably it was itchy. Elsa looked at Toothless, the dragon had lots of teeth! So why was the dragon named Toothless? She decided to ask.

"Hiccup, why did you name him Toothless? He clearly have lots of razor-sharp teeth." Elsa asked.

"When I met him, I gave him a fish. When he opened his mouth, I saw that he had no teeth at all! Then I thought 'toothless'? Then a line of teeth appeared and Toothless immediately bit the fish. Yeah, so that's why I named him Toothless." Hiccup explained.

"You're quite a good namer. Toothless sounds cute." Elsa giggled.

"Thanks.."

Hiccup remembered that he said that he'll leave right after Toothless wake up, he wanted to spend more time with Elsa. He couldn't just stay in the ice castle and act like he never remembered his own promise.

But suddenly, an idea popped inside his brain. He wasn't sure whether that Elsa would like it, but it's worth to try.

"Say, you wanna fly?" Hiccup stated his idea.

"Fly? On Toothless?" Elsa asked, smiling.

"Of course." He simply answered.

"YES! I mean, I'd love to." Elsa was excited to fly with Hiccup, she could stay with him for longer. Hiccup just stared at her with a smile. But Toothless' face showed disagreement.

"Don't worry bud, I'll give you 2 basket of fish after this." Hiccup offered.

Toothless' face went bright hearing the offer.

They went outside,Hiccup climbed on the satchel first, then he helped Elsa climbed up . Hiccup put on his mask, then he checked everything. Gears, flaps, safety ropes, satchel. They're all still fine.

"You're feeling comfortable back there Elsa?" Hiccup asked.

"Quite comfortable, actually. These seats are nice." Elsa commented.

"Alright. Grab on me while on air." Hiccup reminded. Elsa just nodded.

Elsa then remembered something, what about her power? If she grabbed Hiccup while flying, the flight would be a mess. She decided to cancel it. But as she wanted to tell Hiccup, Toothless spread his wings and took off like a missile.

Elsa grabbed on Hiccup and screamed all the time when they gained altitude. Hiccup tried to calm Toothless down.

"Bud! Slow down! we have a passenger on here!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless smirked, then he did completely the opposite.

Toothless started to perform barrel rolls, dives, and more crazy acrobats.

The rider finally calmed down his dragon and started to descended the altitude. Elsa stopped screaming but still breathing heavily. Her hair was a bit messy after the crazy stunt they did. She fixed her hair a bit, and then she saw her own hands, did she freeze Hiccup? Appearantly she didn't. Elsa checked Hiccup's body and saw no frost or ice. She felt relieved for that.

Hiccup couldn't help but giggle and felt sorry for her.

"Luckily you didn't lose your lunch that you just ate, huh?"Hiccup joked.

"Don't.. _do_ that again." Elsa reminded.

"You'll get addicted to it if you're brave enough. Skydiving was my hobby back then." Hiccup told. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"You know you'll risk your own life every time you do that." Elsa reminded.

"I know, but it was fun!"

"Fun.." Elsa never had fun back then, since she hit her own sister with her power.

A view of Arendelle appeared from the clouds, they could see the ice castle as well. It was a magnificent view.

"Wow.. I never thought Arendelle would be _this_ beautiful from above. " Elsa looked at every single spot. The castle, the village, the forest, the mountain, and the sea. She admired her own kingdom.

"Oh so that's Arendelle? Yeah it's pretty nice." Hiccup agreed.

The rider and the queen glided for 30 minutes, just amusing Arendelle from the sky. The air temperature was warm enough for both the rider and the dragon.

Elsa then remembered about Hiccup finding another place to live, she decided to do whatever she could for Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I will build you a house in Arendelle." Hiccup.

"Oh, thanks… Wait what?" Hiccup was surprised.

"I will build you a house. I'll make sure it's big enough for Toothless and you." Elsa smiled.

"…. Thanks Elsa.." Hiccup was both shocked but happy.

Hiccup turned around his body, he unmasked his face and he was now sitting backward. Elsa was a bit confused. But then he pulled Elsa into a warm hug. Elsa was shocked but feeling happy and warm inside. She didn't feel any frosts in her hands, instead she felt warm.

Hiccup pulled his body away, they both stared each other.

They leaned closer, until their lips were just an inch away.

But when they almost kissed, Hiccup pulled away. Elsa looked at him, feeling disappointed.

"What is it, Hiccup?" Elsa put her hand on Hiccup's cheek.

"…We can't be together. You're a queen, you can't be in a relationship with a viking." Hiccup scoffed.

"What are you talking about?of course we can." Elsa smiled.

"We can?"

"Yes, we can." Elsa spoke warmly.

"….How inappropriate I am, falling in love with a queen that I barely knew." Hiccup giggled

"I'm feeling the same.. Ahahah… But, I don't care." Elsa exclaimed, she stared into Hiccup's green eyes.

"… Why are your eyes so green, Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"Ah.. My dad said that these.." Hiccup pointed to his eyes, "Are my mother's eyes."

"They are so green.." She stared deeply.

"Yours are blue, ice blue." Hiccup commented.

They found the conversation was a bit awkward after several seconds, they just laughed at each other.

Hiccup finally turned around, Elsa put her arms around him without even thinking about her power.

They landed back at the ice castle, Hiccup jumped easily. Elsa jumped, and she was caught by Hiccup at the ground. He put her down slowly. Suddenly, Elsa hugged the viking.

"…Don't leave me." Elsa pleaded, in a low voice.

"I won't.." Hiccup hugged her back. Elsa could heard honesty from Hiccup's voice.

They broke the hug, and went inside the castle. Toothless just followed them, he then remembered about his fishes and then growled at Hiccup.

"Oh yeah. I gotta… I gotta feed Toothless. He's dying right now." Hiccup pointed his thumb finger to Toothless.

"Ahaha. Sure.. What does Toothless eat anyway?" Elsa laughed a bit.

"Fish. Nothing else." Hiccup simply answered.

"Oh. I know there's a river somewhere down there. But it's not a frozen river, it still flows and I bet there are fishes in it." Elsa spoke.

"Okay. See you later then." Elsa stated.

"Yeah, see you later." Hiccup suddenly kissed Elsa's cheek, it was a small peck. But it was meaningful for Elsa. They both smiled each other, not feeling nervous anymore.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hiccup went outside and jumped on Toothless, and took off immediately.

**So, I don't think I could write anymore longer than this. I'll tell you what will happen in the future, Hiccup and Toothless will live in their new house, thanks to Elsa, but then the unknown army will try to attack Arendelle. **

**And one last thing, whether Elsa or Hiccup, will die at the end. Yeah one of them will die. **

**Sounds exciting? HELL YEAH OF COURSE. But, these events won't happen in the next chapter.**

**Review, favorite, and… Stay beautiful! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

Hiccup found that the sun was setting down, he picked up some speed but eyes carefully looked at the land below to find the river that Elsa told. But the snowy forests blocked his vision.

He finally found a pretty big river at a clearing, and his luck was on his side; he saw a pack of red salmon migrating.

"Look at that Toothless, dinner." Hiccup pointed the fishes.

Toothless immediately splashed into the river, since the river wasn't so deep. Toothless caught lots of fishes in a single run. A bear at the edge of the river looked at Toothless in confusion, Hiccup didn't mind the bear.

'Elsa might like red salmon, a little bit of cooking will make it delicious… I suppose.' Hiccup thought.

Hiccup caught a big red salmon with bare-hand, he knocked the head with a rock and cover the fish with a leather. Then he took a seat at the edge of the river, waiting for Toothless.

"If you're done, we'll leave at once Toothless." Hiccup spoke, laying down on the rocks.

Toothless glanced to his rider, he just nodded with a fish in his mouth.

Few minutes later, Toothless tackled his rider to wake him up. Hiccup opened his forest green eyes by a-half. He yawned loudly, he stood up on his feet. He saw that the sun was already gone at the west, stars were the only things that lighted up the place. Toothless pushed Hiccup from the back, trying to get his attention.

"What is it bud—" Hiccup was cut when he saw some strange light at far north, it was aurora. **(A/N: I don't know whether aurora exists somewhere at norway, but, yeah let it be.)**

Hiccup watched the lights danced and crawled around the sky, the color changed every second. Hiccup was speechless. He never saw this magnificent, beautiful, and yet stunning view nowhere else except here.

"Wow…. What are those?.." Hiccup asked to Toothless.

Toothless was silent.

He watched the view for a couple of minutes, then turned into an hour. He never got bored.

Then he remembered Elsa.

"Oh crap. Elsa's waiting for me." Hiccup grabbed the fish he caught, and immediately took off.

**-Ice castle-**

**-One hour ago-**

To burn some times, Elsa decided to read some books. She took a book from her bag, She jumped to her bed and opened the book . She then started reading.

"Okay… Let's see.."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, a "Huh?" came out from her mouth.

"Wait, I already read this one before." She turned the book to see the cover, the title said "Rise of the brave tangled frozen dragon". She annoyingly threw the book away. Elsa went to her balcony, she saw the northen light; the aurora. She watched the view for a couple of minutes.

"Who made this amazing phenomenon?.." Elsa wondered to herself.

Elsa never got bored watching the light performing its show. The light was dancing, crawling, and changing its color every time. She came up with an idea, she started to summon her magic. She created her own aurora but in a small size. She tried to make the line as smooth as the original one by swinging her hand carefully. The snow aurora glowed, it changed the color from dark blue into normal blue, cerulean blue, light blue, many kind of blue color. It danced like a wave of sea does. It circled around the castle like a scarf circled a neck. Elsa admired the beauty side of her power.

Hiccup arrived at the entrance of the castle, he realized that there was some sort of strange blue light circling the castle, it looked like the aurora he saw back then. But the color was just blue.

Hiccup became worried, he ran up to Elsa's room, which was located on the top floor. He slipped several times, thanks to his prosthetic leg. He saw Elsa swinging her hands on the light, and the light seemed to follow the instrument of Elsa's hands. Hiccup was jaw dropped. Elsa was too busy playing around her own creation and didn't notice that Hiccup was standing behind her.

"E-elsa?"

Elsa heard Hiccup's voice from behind, she quickly turned around and the light disappeared.

"Hiccup? Ple-please don't hate me! It's not what it looks like!" Elsa went to Hiccup, pleading.

"Did you create those lights?" Hiccup asked.

"…. , actually I can control ice or even make ice from my power. I'm sorry for keeping it as a secret, I thought you'd hate me if you know my power.." Elsa laid her head on Hiccup's chest, she wrapped her arms around him. Hiccup just looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? That is awesome! Right? That's truly awesome! Why would I hate you because of it?"Hiccup responded.

"Huh? You're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not."

"But this power, it's based on emotion. If I'm mad and out of control, my power will release a blast of ice. And I don't want to hurt you.." Elsa explained.

"I'm pretty sure you can control it. I believe in you." Hiccup comforted her, a warm smile curled on his lips.

"… So, you still lo-love me?" Elsa asked.

Hiccup went blushed at once, his face was so red like a tomato. Elsa realized that saying that was very-very-very awkward. she pulled away from Hiccup, her face turned to bright-red. The air felt really hot for the couple, somehow.

"I-I mean.. Um.. It was—uhh.. Umm… I didn't mean to – umm.." Elsa tried to find a word, but her brain wouldn't allow her.

"Well, I – umm, we haven't put it official, huh?" Hiccup asked, blushing furiously.

"I .. Umm… I guess so." Elsa replied.

"Well.. We don't really need to, right?" Hiccup awkwardly asked.

"I guess so…" Elsa smiled warmly. She noticed Hiccup was holding something in his hand, covered in leather.

"Hiccup, what's that?" Elsa pointed at the 'thing'.

Hiccup looked at his hand, "Oh, this? It's a red salmon that I caught when Toothless was feeding himself. We found a pack of red salmon, they were probably migrating." Hiccup uncovered the leather and showed a big-fresh red salmon.

Elsa's eyes locked at the fish, mouth opened widely. Hiccup noticed this, he giggled.

"What's wrong Elsa?"

"How Hiccup…" Elsa asked.

"How what?"

"How did you KNOW MY FAVORITE FOOD?!" Elsa smiled, jumping in excitement. **(Alright, it's just my theory. Well, who knows?)**

"Oh. Ahahaha. I-I guess I was lucky then." Hiccup grinned.

"But even though I love red salmon, I don't know how to cook it." Elsa confessed.

"Don't worry, just wait and you'll have your cooked red salmon."

"Oh thanks Hiccup. You're the best."

"Thanks."

They made their way to the kitchen. Hiccup had no problem walking down the ice-made stairs even with his prosthetic leg. Elsa took a seat at the table, she couldn't wait for her salmon. Hiccup started to cook. The smell of the salmon made Elsa went over to Hiccup and watched the whole cooking process.

After several minutes, the fish was cooked. Hiccup put the fish on an ice plate and brought it to the dining table. After that, Hiccup put the plates for himself and Elsa, along with the forks and spoons.

Everything was ready. Elsa and Hiccup took a seat.

"Hmm… Oh Hiccup, this smells amazing!" Elsa smelled the fragrance.

"Thanks. Umm, can you eat half of the fish?" Hiccup asked, Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you're a queen. According to my knowledge, a queen must not eat a lot." Hiccup explained.

"Hey, it's my day off. I even had chocolate as my breakfast this morning." Elsa grinned.

"Okay.." Hiccup just giggled as he cut the fish into half, then he picked up half, so did Elsa.

Elsa took a small piece of the flesh, and she put it into her mouth. A smile curled up in her lips, she couldn't believe how good the salmon was.

"Hiccup?"

"Hm?" Hiccup simply responded.

"This is… AWESOME!" Elsa said in excitement.

"Mhm!" He just put his thumbs up.

"Oh my God! So many tastes in a single bite. It's sweet, a bit spicy, I can't even describe it with words! You cooked this fish with passion, didn't you?" Elsa took another bite, Hiccup just smiled.

"Mhhh… So good. Oh lord, I'm addicted to a fish!" Elsa spoke with high-pitch voice.

"It was nothing. It was also my favorite fish back in Berk. I eat that like, everyday!" Hiccup told.

"Oh my. I am so jealous to your life right now, eating delicious food without even thinking about weight.

I eat nothing else except vegetables in my castle and a few meat! UHHH! They said that I must keep my body shape perfect." Elsa explained, then she took another bite. Hiccup just smiled.

"But you're not fat Hiccup. What's your secret?" Elsa asked.

"What?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow

"What's your secret to keep your body… slim?"

"I'm not slim."

"Oh yes you are."

"Okay, if you say so. I just do some exercises like, everyday."

"Such as?.."

"Well, you can have a morning run in your garden or somewhere nice. Eating healthy foods must be balanced with exercise."

"Ohh.. "

They finished the food together. Hiccup picked up the dirty dishes and washed it. But while he was washing the dishes, Elsa grabbed his arm from behind. Hiccup turned his attention to Elsa.

"Umm.. Let me do the dishes." Elsa requested.

"No. I'll do it." Hiccup turned back to the dishes.

"Please, you already cooked the fish. It's my turn now." Elsa forced. Hiccup looked at her puppy eyes, he sighed.

"Fine, your majesty." Hiccup teased. Elsa just giggled a bit.

Hiccup exited the kitchen, he saw Toothless was sniffing around the ice wall. Hiccup just smiled at his pet. Then he remembered the light, he immediately went upstairs. He reached the balcony, the lights already dissapeared. He sighed down. He looked up, and saw an ocean of stars lighting up the night.

He decide to just watch the stars. Wondering the numbers of the stars, wondering whether he could fly to there, he wondered everything about the stars. He picked up his notebook on his arm, and ripped a wide paper. Wide enough to be drawn on. He picked up a sharpened charcoal, or more like a pencil, and sat on the floor. He started to sketch the view.

Elsa was finished with the dishes. She turned around and saw that Hiccup was nowhere to be found in the kitchen. She went out the kitchen and headed to her room, she found Hiccup was at the balcony, seemed to be drawing something. She looked from behind, and spotted a skilled-drawing of the view ahead of her. The ocean stars and the mountain.

"Wow, you're good Hiccup." Elsa commented. Hiccup was shocked, he looked behind him. It was Elsa.

"Oh. Thanks." Hiccup continued his drawing.

"Thanks for the food, anyway." Elsa thanked, she sat next to Hiccup.

"No problem." Hiccup simply answered.

…

"So far, you're a dragon rider, a chef, and now, an artist?" Elsa made a conclusion.

"Huh? I don't know.. You can't really call me a chef and an artist. After all, it's just basic skills." Hiccup scoffed.

"I don't own those 'basic skills', you know?" Elsa answered.

"Well, you can learn them easily. I believe you can."

"Okay, why don't you teach me?" Elsa grinned.

"Hmm… Maybe later. But I will."

"Thanks."

Hiccup was finally finished his drawing, even it was drawn with a charcoal, it was detailed. Elsa admired Hiccup's drawing. Hiccup took the paper and folded it. He saved the paper into his notebook. Elsa noticed the notebook.

"Hiccup, can I have a look at your.. notebook?" Elsa requested.

"Oh sure, here." Hiccup gave the book.

Elsa opened the book, and she found many ripped page. Then a paper fell to her couch, she unfolded it, and it was Hiccup's latest drawing. She put it back and found so many ripped paper every time she turned the page. She opened each one, and found a single sketch every paper. She was speechless, the detail was beautiful. She had seen a forest view, an ocean, and many natures creation.

"Hiccup, these are beautiful." Elsa felt that 'beautiful' was the best word to describe the drawing.

"Thanks." Hiccup smiled.

"I guess you're too good at things, that you've said 'Thanks' for a hundreds of time, huh?" Elsa spoke.

"If you say so, I think." Hiccup replied.

They watched the view for a couple of minutes, they even saw a shooting star. Hiccup realized that his vision was a bit blurry; he was tired. He closed his mouth with his hand as he yawned. Elsa giggled as she looked at Hiccup yawning. She stood up on her feet.

"Come, I'll show you your room." Elsa walked to the door, Hiccup followed her.

As they exited the door, Hiccup called Toothless to come to him. Toothless stretched his wings and instantly flied to third floor. third floor in no time. Elsa led the rider and the dragon to a room next to Elsa's room. They entered the room, it was pretty big for a bedroom, very enough for both the viking and the dragon. The bed was king-size, maybe Toothless would fit on the bed. But of course, Hiccup wouldn't allow Toothless to sleep on the bed.

"Oh wow Elsa. This is very big and spacious indeed." Hiccup commented.

"Well, enjoy your night here." Elsa said.

Elsa suddenly pulled Hiccup into a kiss, it was a long peck, but yet meaningful. Hiccup's green eyes went wide after they pulled away.

"Why?.." Hiccup asked, but smiling.

"Umm.." Elsa's face went red. "For everything." Elsa smiled.

"For everything?" Hiccup was a bit confused.

"Mhm?.." Elsa nodded.

"You mean, the ride.. The food..?" Hiccup tried to remember anything else, but no luck. "That's it?"

"And for becoming my… Umm.. Ah.." Elsa tried to find the word, babe? Lover? Husband?

Hiccup knew the word, but he just scratched his head pretending that he didn't know as well.

But Elsa found the word already, "Bo-boyfriend?" Elsa covered her face with her hands, hiding her blushes on her face.

"Well, yo-you're welcome?" Hiccup replied, blushing as well.

"Ah. Um… You n-need to sleep!" Elsa grinned awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, sleep. Uh, good night."

"Yeah, sleep. Umm, good night."

Hiccup jumped on the bed, but then Toothless jumped on the bed as well.

"No bud, you're sleeping on the floor!" Hiccup tried to push the dragon, but it was useless.

Elsa just smiled at those two.

**Well, things were going awkward between those two. **

**I'm going to answer some of the reviews.**

**_Guest: _****I wasn't going to change the shipping, I was suggesting whether I should make a Hiccanna story.**

**_Johnriley245: _****Well, I haven't think about that. But your NAZI idea is pretty good :)**

**_Josephagc: _****One of them will die, probably. I can't tell.**

**Oh yeah, what do you think about Hiccana story? Should I make one?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is not pretty interesting.. I have to admit, it's just the simple version of frozen and httyd. I'm sorry if there's a wrong story line when Elsa tells about "Frozen", and Hiccup tells about "How to train your dragon". I already deleted both Frozen and HTTYD in my laptop, so I couldn't watch them back.**

**I'm sorry for this, but the next chapter should be more interesting.**

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

The sunlight landed Hiccup's eyes, he quickly moved away from the light. Hiccup had the same behaviour as Elsa did, he hated morning. The bed was made of snows, but it was both warm and comfy. Hiccup felt that his body belonged to that bed, that he didn't want to get up.

He felt something when he moved to his right, since he was too lazy to open his eyes, he just tried to push the thing to his right away with his foot. He didn't know that the thing was a sleeping Elsa. Elsa was easily pushed with a single push, but she fell from the bed. Ouch.

"Aww!.." She rubbed her head.

"Huh?... Wait wha…" Hiccup looked at the surrounding, and found Elsa in her night gown rubbing her head while kneeling.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry!" Hiccup crawled to Elsa and checked the injured part. Luckily, no bleed.

"Sorry.." Hiccup apologized.

"It's okay." Elsa spoke.

Hiccup then realized something, why Elsa was sleeping with him?

"El-Elsa?"

"Wh-what?" Elsa yawned between words.

"Why did you sleep h-here?" Hiccup blushed.

" Wha?.. " Elsa looked around in confusion, and realized that Hiccup was right.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I guess I arrived in the wrong room.." Elsa's cheeks went bright.

"But.." Hiccup giggled, "How?" Hiccup smiled.

"Well, I think.. I was too sleepy." Elsa lied.

"Oh well. It's okay, you hungry?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, let's have some breakfast."

They stood up on the floor and headed to the kitchen, leaving Toothless sleeping alone. Hiccup entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to choose what he'd like to cook. Elsa suggested to cook a simple fried egg and fried sausage, followed with some toasts. Hiccup agreed, he picked up 2 eggs and 4 sausages. He fried them all, while Elsa prepared the toasts and the drinks.

The foods and drinks were ready within minutes, they put them on the table. Ready to be eaten.

They started eating in silent, the couple tried to find any topic to talk about.

"So, what does your power do?" Hiccup asked, lifting to sausage to bite it.

"Umm.. Well, something like this?" Elsa swung her hand and an ice crawled on the air out from nowhere.

"You said that your power is based on emotion. So if you're mad, what will happen?" Hiccup curiously asked.

"My power will let out a blast of ice, it'll freeze whatever it hits. That's why I kept my power as a secret from you.." Elsa sighed.

"Um.. Did you born with it or.."

"I was born with it."

"Oh.. Was it a gift or a curse?"

"I'd say both, 'cause I was able to control the beauty side of my power since… That time."

"That time?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"You wanna hear the story, it's pretty long tho."

"Sure, sure. Why not?"

"Okay. When I was five year-old, I hit my sister, Anna, with my power while we were playing." Elsa sighed down. Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"It was night, I yelled desperately for my mother and my father. They showed up after several minutes. My mother checked Anna and realized that Anna was ice cold. My father knew where they should Anna to, we took Anna to the Trolls."

"Trolls?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Trolls. The elder checked Anna, he said that he could cure her, but she'd forget the memories about my power. The elder also said that Anna must not know about my power anymore, I must learn to control it. He told me one key; 'conceal, don't feel'. Fear would be my enemy, so controlling my power was the greatest challenge I ever encountered in my life. My dad gave me a pair of gloves, it was a brilliant idea to keep my power hidden. But still, I had to learn how to control it. So, my parents locked me up in my bedroom for 13 years."

Hiccup gasped hearing 13. "thirteen bloody years?!" Elsa just nodded.

"Yes. While I was locked up in my room, Anna kept asking me to play with her. Of course, I said no everytime she asked. About the food, the maids delivered it to my room everyday… Everyday, I woke up with the same view, just a frosty room." Elsa described. Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Then, when I was 18, my parent told me that I they will go to somewhere else. Which they had to go there by sailing on a ship. I was worried about their safety, if they're gone, it's just me alone."

"And are they still…"

"No.. They're dead. The ship was swallowed into the raging sea. I couldn't believe when I heard the news that they died, not just my parents actually, there were no survivor." Elsa shed a tear, she imagined the ship being swallowed into the sea. Hiccup shoved the tear on her cheek with his finger.

"After that, I cried for almost 1 day. Anna asked me to go out, to come to my parents grave. But I didn't reply her.." Elsa began to cry, after remembering back her bad childhood memories.

"Elsa, if you don't want to continue, it's okay." Hiccup comforted her by lifting Elsa's chin, he looked at her teary blue eyes.

"…. It's okay. And then, 3 years later, it was the coronation day. Which means I'm gonna have to go out there and be a queen for Arendelle. It's crazy, right? I still couldn't control my power back then. I tried to train the process of the coronation. I looked at my family picture, then I grabbed a candy-box shaped like a ball, and a broom in the dressing room. Pretending that I grab the orb and the staff. But frosts crawled on and I put them back. I put my gloves on and I commanded to open the gates."

Elsa paused a bit, she grabbed her glass of juice and drank a bit.

"I finally went over to the church where the coronation was attended. When the music started, I walked down to the high priest. And I saw Anna, in a beautiful dress. I just smiled at her, the high priest put on a tiara on my head, then the he instructed me to grab the orb and the staff. I was about to, but then he said, 'Your majesty, the gloves.' I couldn't believe that I had to do this, but I managed to keep my expression cool. I removed my gloves and put them away. I grabbed the orb and the staff nervously and then frosts started to crawl. After the priest finished his words, I immediately put the orb and the sphere away and put on my gloves back.

After that, it was the coronation party. I met my sister there, we had a bit conversation. She said she wanted to be like this forever, so close. But I said that we couldn't."

"And your excuse was?" Hiccup asked.

"I said no excuse to her, she went away after that. Half an hour later, Anna went back to me. She brought this unknown prince. She introduced the prince, it was Prince Hans from the southern isles. And I asked what they wanted from me. Guess what?"

"What?" Hiccup just nudged his shoulders up.

"They wanted my blessing for their marriage." Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"So? If they're a couple since young, then why not?" Hiccup asked.

"No Hiccup. They just met that day, then they wanted to get married as soon as possible." Elsa scoffed.

Hiccup was surprised, what kind of couple are they?

"So, of course I said no. Then Anna started to asked me for the truth. I walked away, I told the guards to close the gate, the party was over. Anna then snatched my glove, I tried to get it back, but she held it back. She desperately kept asking me the truth, I had enough. But I accidentally blasted icicles to her, I gasped. I almost hurt Anna, not just Anna, but everyone in the ball room. I heard 'sorcery', 'witchcraft', and more shits. I ran away from the castle, the north mountain would be the safest place for me that time. When I almost reach the peak, I realized that I was already at home; alone, far from someone else.

So I built this castle." Elsa smiled.

"Oh? You created this castle?" Hiccup asked, his mouth smiling widely.

"Yes. I stayed here until Anna showed up here and told me that I accidentally put Arendelle into an eternal winter. I was shocked. She comforted me, she believed I could put the winter away. But, I didn't know how. I was stressed out, that I stroke Anna's heart with my power, accidentally. I told her to leave, but she didn't. So, I made her away. But suddenly, Hans with few men came to my castle, his men almost killed me. I went furious. One of the men pointed his crossbow to me while I was turning my attention at Hans. But Hans stopped him, but the men shot a big lamp above me, I passed out after that."

"Sounds like Hans was a good guy, huh?" Hiccup asked.

"No, he was the bad guy here." Elsa answered. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon. I woke up in a dungeon, where my hands were locked. I looked to a window, and I saw nothing else except a storming blizzard and frozen sea with some ships trapped i the ice. Hans came in and desperately asked me to bring back summer. But I told him that I didn't know how, I asked him to release me. But he said that he'd try whatever he could. But I decided to just escaped. I froze down my locked hands until it's breakable enough. Then I escaped by breaking the wall that led to outside. But the blizzard was to harsh that I was lost. Few minutes later, Hans showed up from nowhere, he told me that Anna was dead. Because of me. All because of me. My heart was shattered hearing the news, I broke down. I cried. But then I heard someone said, 'NO!' and then I heard a broken metal. I looked behind, it was Anna. Or more like frozen Anna. I stood up and hugged her desperately, but suddenly, the ice melt. Then a living Anna breathed once again. I hugged her, I asked her why she would sacrificed her life for her, she said because she loves me. Love.. that was the key. I broke the hug and lifted the blizzard away, and summer came back." Elsa smiled.

"So what happened to that Hans guy?"

"Well Anna gave him a nice hit on the face and she told me that Hans wanted the throne of Arendelle, that why he tried to kill us. But of course, he failed." Elsa explained.

"Ohh.. "

"Say, you haven't told me about your story." Elsa grinned.

"Oh really? Or more like about my prosthetic leg story?" Hiccup giggled.

"Whatever you want to call it."

"Well…" Hiccup was about to start, but he was cut by Elsa.

"Oh yeah, Hiccup. I forgot something, I was planning to come back to Arendelle. We can choose where you'd like to build your house." Elsa explained.

"Oh. Sounds good to me. Why don't hear we hear my story while we walk down the mountain?" Hiccup suggested.

"Okay. Wake Toothless up, oh! But Toothless can't be in the village, people will freak out. Can you leave him in the forests?" Elsa requested.

"Sure, I did that lots of time." Hiccup granted.

"Okay, let's get settled then."

Elsa and Hiccup started to pack whatever they need. Toothless understood about staying in the forests for a while, he flew off to find his favorite river. Since now, it was just Hiccup and Elsa.

Hiccup waited on the entrance of the castle. Elsa exited the entrance, carrying a bag of books.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Elsa replied.

"Let me carry that bag.." Hiccup grabbed the bag, Elsa let go.

"Thanks."

They started walking down the mountain. Elsa remembered about Hiccup's story.

"So, what's your story?"

"Well, how do I start it?.. Hmm… I lost my mother when I was baby." Hiccup spoke.

Elsa was shocked, she lost her parents when she was 18, but Hiccup didn't even see his own mother. Elsa patted his shoulder to comfort him, Hiccup just smiled back.

"I was called by my friends with weird nickname, such as Hiccup the useless." Elsa gasped at him.

"But there was one night where the dragons raided us, I was 15 back then. They burned down houses. My father told me to hide in my house, but that night, I was going to proof myself that I'm not an useless guy. I went to get my invention, it throws nets into the air, but it's more efficient than slingshot. I ran outside with it, I heard someone yelled, 'NIGHT FURY!'. I looked up, and since night fury is a black dragon, I had zero vision. But when I shot my invention, it was a direct hit. I could even see the dragon fell into the woods. I yelled in excitement, that I didn't realise that there was a monstrous nightmare behind me, ready to shoot a blast of flame. But my dad knocked it, and managed to get its attention. But he pushed my dad away, it readied to shoot a blast of flame, but nothing happened; it's out of fuel."

"Was out of fuel?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Every dragon has its limit of firing flame. Anyway, my dad told me to be more careful, in harsh way of course. The next morning, I went into the woods to find my dragon. I found it in a cove, it couldn't move since the net was completely all over it. I pulled out a knife to slit its belly, but then I saw its green eyes, and I saw myself. Wanted to be alive. I think for a several seconds, I decided to do the idiotic way; was to release the dragon. When I finished cutting the nets, the dragon pinned me down to the ground, it looked me with its green eyes, it growled to me loudly. But then, it released me."

"It released you? Why?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, ask Toothless." Hiccup simply answered. Elsa's eyes went wide.

"Toothless? You mean, the dragon who released you was Toothless?!"

"Yeah. It was Toothless. Toothless tried to fly away after he released me, but he couldn't. Why? His tail fin was ripped off when he crashed in the cove. Sound cruel, but that's actually what happened.

Since then, I fed him everyday, and I tried to make him a prosthetic tail fin. We trained everyday. But I learned many things from Toothless."

"Such as?.." Elsa continued.

"Dragons don't like eels, dragons will faint if we scratch them in certain spots, dragons are _not_ brainless creature, we can train our own dragon, dragons like certain type of grasses, they're fireproof from the outside, but not from inside. And this is the key ultimate key to beat dragons, but of course, I don't kill dragons. And then, when I was heading to the cove where Toothless lived, Astrid followed me in stealth."

"Astrid? Who's Astrid?" Elsa scoffed.

"Well, she was my childhood-crush. But no longer, she betrayed me. So don't mind her." Hiccup smiled.

"Okay.." Elsa simply answered.

"So, she followed me to the cove. But she was compromised , she tried to kill Toothless. I explained to her that dragons could be our ally. She didn't believe me, sort of. But then I took her for a ride. We were flying crazily, but everything went smooth at the end. While we were flying, we found this dragon nest, but it's basically a volcano. Lots of dragons gathered at the hole of the mountain, and dropped fishes, lambs, everything they eat. But then, there's a dragon called gronkcle dropped a half-eaten fish to the volcano. But then a gigantic dragon came out from hole and caught the gronkcle. So that's why they raided our village, they were feeding their queen." Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"So, the next day, it was the last of the dragon academy. Oh I forgot to tell you this, it's some sort of school, but what I learned from that school was nothing, other than killing dragons. I was about to face the montrous nightmare, the dragon that almost killed me back then. I was going into the arena alone, but I decided to show the audience that everything they knew about dragons; were wrong. I was about to touch the dragon, everything went smooth, until my dad yelled to stop the session. The dragon went crazy, I tried to avoid every single shot from the dragon in the arena. But Toothless showed up from no where, he saved me. But, of course, Toothless was caught by some guards. I told them to release him, but dad suddenly dragged me into. He asked me why I'd do some stupid things, I told him that dragons aren't mindless creature, and then I accidentally told him about the dragon nest."

"And then your dad wanted to go there?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I accidentally also told him that I've been there as well, then he disowned me."

"Disowned you? That's a cruel thing to do!" Elsa spoke.

"Yeah, he just did. Dad and the other vikings went away to the dragon nest, using Toothless as their navigator. I started thinking that I should have killed Toothless at the first place, but then I decided to fly to the dragon nest. My friends helped me, including Astrid. When we arrived, I saw burning boats, and the dragon queen. It was huge! Then I spotted Toothless trapped in a sinking ship. I landed on the ship, I tried to free Toothless. But then the ship sank, Toothless was not underwater, I kept trying to free my dragon. But someone pulled me out of the water, it was my dad. Then he freed Toothless, he went out from the water. I climbed on the satchel, I was about to take off, but my dad held me down. He asked for forgiveness me, he was proud to had a son like me. Of course, I apologized him."

"So, what about the dragon queen?"

"Well here's the exciting part, yet painful part. Me and Toothless had some air combat with the queen, but after some tricks, we managed to defeat it."

"How?"

"By shooting the flammable part." Hiccup simply answered, but Elsa was a bit confused.

"When it was about to shoot its deadly flamethrower, some I commanded Toothless to shoot plasma blast in the mouth, well he did. The queen's throat was on fire, and it crashed on the ground hardly, making a huge explosion, Toothless desperately tried to avoid the flaming fireball, but I fell into it. And I ended up with this." Hiccup pointed his prosthetic leg.

"Oh.. So that's why.." Elsa spoke. She then remembered about Astrid.

"Wait, what about this girl Astrid?"

"Well, we were in a relationship, but I left her when i found out that she was making out with another guy. And i don't think she survived that attack as well." Hiccup sighed, he found the ground was much more interesting.

Elsa put her hand on his shoulder to comfort her.

A fjord appeared in front of them after Hiccup finished his story. A view of Arendelle appeared.

They had arrived.

**And that, was the end of that.**

**So, I decided that I will make a Hiccanna fanfic, by saying this, I'm not meaning to ****_change_**** this story into a Hiccanna story, Anna in here already has Kristoff for her side.**

**_Hiccup434: _****Well, about that, I will think your suggestion about not killing Elsa or Hiccup. But I was planning this from the first place.. But I think you will hate me this story if I do this.**

**_Johnriley245_****: Yeah, sounds pretty NAZI lol xD.**

**_Josephagc: _****Well, "Toothless-ly" scene sounds nice. But I think Toothless was already "Toothless-ly" enough when he carried Elsa and Hiccup? Well, Toothless won't appear so much while Hiccup is in Arendelle, but he will show up in the future.**

**Yet, I'm sorry for this un-interesting chapter.**

**That's it for now, review, favorite, and stay beautiful ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm gonna answer some reviews really quick before we start.**

**_Reko-Luna: _****Thanks for telling me! I already fixed Elsa's age. And about the fridge, well umm.. Not gonna change that, just pretend to imagine it looks more like an ice-box, but shapes like a wardrobe. And there it is, a fridge!**

**_Johnriley245: _****Lol. I see that.**

**_Hiccup434: _****Thank you for your compliment, and I also ship Hiccelsa.**

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

Elsa walked to the edge of the fjord, she already missed her ice castle; she just sighed down for it. She decided to cross the fjord with her power, by turning the water into an ice. She was about to to step on the water, but Hiccup pulled her arm. She turned her attention to Hiccup.

"What are you doing? You want to swim here?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

Elsa looked at him in confusion, but she realized that Hiccup didn't know her plan.

"Oh. Not, I was about to walked across it." Elsa just smiled.

"What? You're kidding me, c'mon let's cross the bridge instead." Hiccup pulled her arm again, but Elsa pulled back.

"No, Hiccup! If the civilian found me walking with you, We'd never arrive at my castle." Elsa scoffed.

"Ohh.. Sorry." Hiccup simply answered. "So, where's the boat?"

"We're not gonna use a boat. Besides, I'm gonna use my power to cross the water. Watch." Elsa told her plan.

Elsa stepped on the water, then it turned into ice. Thick enough to be stepped on. Then Elsa stepped forward again, then the same thing happened again. She ran until the end of the end. She turned around to see Hiccup, he was jaw-dropped.

"Come! Before the ice melts!" Elsa yelled a bit.

"A-alright." He hesitantly answered.

Hiccup carefully stepped on the ice with his prosthetic leg, it seemed to be thick enough for his weight. He wasn't feeling confident about this idea, but he had no other choice. Hiccup started to walk, his green eyes locked on his own steps. Step by step, he crossed the frozen water. He accidentally bumped to Elsa, he didn't know that he was already crossed the river.

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's okay. Now, watch." Elsa swung her hand, and the ice defrosted at once. Hiccup couldn't help but dropping his jaw in amazement. Elsa just giggled seeing that.

"Now, let's go then." Elsa grabbed the viking's arm.

"Oh yeah. Right."

The couple walked to the street, Elsa used her magic to make herself a hoody for her. She had to keep a low profile, she didn't want the civilian know that the queen already had a lover for her. Hiccup almost didn't recognise that the woman in the hood was Elsa.

They passed shops, houses, and then Hiccup spotted something that fitted for him; a blacksmith shop. He could work there to earn some money, and he had decided to. The blacksmith shop looked pretty big, bigger than Hiccup had back in Berk. Elsa noticed that Hiccup was kept looking at the blacksmith shop as they walked passed it.

"What's wrong with the blacksmith?" Elsa asked.

"Oh. I think I can work there, to earn some profit." Hiccup stated. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Did you work as a blacksmith back in Berk?"

"Yeah, I worked with an old man back then, his name was Gobber. We made sword, shield, helmet."

"Sounds fit for you." Elsa commented.

"There's nowhere else to work except Blacksmith for me." Hiccup spoke.

Elsa suddenly remembered about her building a house for Hiccup. Elsa poked Hiccup's back to gain his attention to her.

"Oh Hiccup. About your house, we'll choose the spot where you'd like to build on."

"Oh today?"

"Yeah, after that, I will go to the castle to command to build your house at the spot you chose. While the house is still on process, you can stay for a while in an Inn." Elsa explained.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Hiccup confirmed. But Elsa came up with a wild idea.

"…. Or you can stay in the castle." Elsa blushed a bit, looking down. Hiccup's mind became blurry after hearing her idea.

"N-no, thanks. But if you're forcing me, I'll be… happy to?.." Hiccup raised his shoulder.

"Well.. It's your choice." Elsa just smiled a bit.

Several awkward seconds passed away..

"So! Shall we, um… find an empty space for my house?" Hiccup broke the silent.

"Yeah! We shall." Elsa agreed.

They walked all around the village, there were several empty spots. But Elsa think that those weren't big enough. They kept searching all around the village. They found this empty spot near the bridge that connected the castle and the village, it was pretty big. At the back, it faced the to the fjord and the north mountain. And at the front, it faced the castle. Hiccup and Elsa agreed that this spot was an ideal one.

"Well, I love this one." Hiccup commented.

"So do I. This spot is brilliant indeed." Elsa agreed.

"So, you'll be going to the castle, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah... I guess so."

"Yea… See you later, then."

"See you later."

Hiccup planted a kiss on Elsa's cheek, which it turned completely red after he was done. Hiccup just giggled seeing Elsa's cheek turned into a tomato. Elsa just smiled back at him, she waved her hand and left.

Elsa walked along the bridge that connected the Castle and the village calmly. She felt warm on her cheek, still. She was happy having Hiccup as her lover, he was the true one for her. She felt that Anna's theory was kinda right, and it happened like the way that Anna met Kristoff; so fast.

She looked at the view around her, she exposed her face herself by opening her hood. A pack of birds flew across the sky, heading to the south, the the air was very clear, the sun shone without any clouds blocking the light; it was a perfect day. She almost lost thought, that she hit her forehead against the gates. She rubbed her head as she thought 'great… This is the second time I hit my forehead..'

A guard looked at her and told the other guards that the queen was arrived. The gate was opened and Elsa came in.

Elsa entered her castle, she walked across the corridor and went into the council room. Inside, there were several councils and Anna was there as well.

"Elsa? I thought you're in the ice castle." Anna looked at her sister in surprised.

"Well, I decided to take over my duty back. Anna, you may go to your normal duty, whatever your duty is." Elsa answered.

"Oh. But I'll be staying here, I'd like to see you 'doing' your duty." Anna smiled.

"Fine." Elsa simply answered.

Anna stood up from her seat, and Elsa took a sit on it. Elsa looked over the paper, the meeting was talking about some empty spots in the village. Elsa was lucky, she was about to talk about this as well. She commanded to build a house on an empty space near the bridge. Elsa told that the house must be pretty big as well. The councils were confused, who would own this house? Elsa didn't tell them.

Anna was a bit confused as well.

Elsa finished the meeting, the construction was about to start at that day. Elsa exited the room and went over to her room to change. When she was changing her clothes, she heard someone knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked, as she finished changing her clothes into her mother's dress.

"It's me, Anna. May I come in?" It was Anna.

"Sure." Elsa confirmed.

Anna opened the door, she saw Elsa dressed like her mother. Except her hair, still the same french braid.

"Why did you dress like that?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Oh. Well, I just want to look like our mother." Elsa answered.

"Well you do look like our mother, except for your hair." Anna commented, grinning.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, what's the matter Anna?" Elsa sat on her bed, so did Anna.

"Oh, about that house. That house is pretty big, bigger that any other villagers have. Do we have any big guest coming to Arendelle? Or what?.." Anna straight asked to the point.

"Well, do you still remember Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"Pfft.. Of course I still do." Anna almost laughed.

"Well, you're right. He's a viking."

"Told you."

"And he's the last one that still stands until now." Elsa spoke, Anna raised an eyebrow.

"The last one?.. What do you mean?"

"Well, Berk, the place where he used to live, was attacked by an unknown army. Berk lost, but Hiccup survived and ran away with his dragon."

"Dragon? Those walking flamethrower creature?"

"More like 'flying' rather than 'walking', but yes. Dragons exist, I've seen Hiccup's dragon, Toothless."

"Toothless? What kind of dragon that doesn't have a teeth?" Anna giggled.

"No, his name is Toothless." Anna raised her eyerbrows, surprised.

Elsa decided to just continue. "Anyway, they flew south from Berk. But they somehow crashed into my ice caslte. By saying 'crashed', I mean really 'crashed'." Elsa explained.

"Go ahead.." Anna was becoming a bit more curios.

"He said that he wanted to find another place to live, and as you remembered, you suggested Arendelle. I was thinking that too."

"…. So that house is for him?"

"Yeah, and for Toothless."

"Why would you do that? Did you fall in love with him or.." Anna was cut, she saw Elsa blushed. She thought that she was right.

"Ohh… I see. Mhm.." Anna playfully curled up a smile on her lips.

"No, Anna. I mean, he literally lost everything. So giving him a house would be a good thing to do, right?" Elsa was still blushing.

"Did you do anything.. Erhm, lovely with him back in the ice castle?" Anna playfully asked.

"No! Why would I?" Elsa blushed even more, she did sleep with him. But that didn't count, right?

"Spill it Elsa. I'd say he has a nice looking as well."

"Kristoff wouldn't be happy hearing that." Elsa replied.

"C'mon Elsa. Do you love him?" Anna asked with a smile on her face.

"No.. I mean yes! No, both!" Elsa felt that those words didn't make sense at all.

"Both?.. What do you mean?" Anna just giggled a bit.

"… You know what, let's just go. I'm hungry." Elsa left the topic, she went to the door, but her arm was grabbed by Anna.

"No Elsa. Come on, what's wrong being honest to your own sister?"

Elsa thought for a moment.

"… Yes." Elsa said in a low voice.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Yes, I do _like_ him." Elsa cleared that.

"Fine.. Geez." They both finally went to the dining room, to fill their belly. Especially Elsa.

**Pretty short? I am sorry. **

**That's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Review, favorite, and stay beautiful.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

It had been a month since the construction started. Hiccup worked in the blacksmith and earned some profit, enough to make himself alive. He knew that he was about to own a big house, thanks to Elsa. but working was important as always. Toothless had been living independently since he couldn't just enter the village and freak out everyone, but things were going easy for Toothless. He ate delicious fishh everyday, and capturing them was the easy part, since the river that Hiccup found was rich of salmon. Hiccup visited his dragon everyday, he always found him in a nearby cave. They always flew everyday together, but of course after the sun was gone. Hiccup met the trolls as well, he never expected Trolls to be 'that' short.

Hiccup himself lived in an Inn, as he planned before. The room was quite spacious, but of course, it came from large amount of money. But he had nothing to worry about, his house was almost completed.

Elsa sometimes caught Anna almost revealing her secret about Hiccup and herself, but Anna finally understood at the end that Elsa would rather have a secret relationship with Hiccup, since she's a queen. She couldn't just do an open relationship like other girls do, she wanted to, but of course she can't.

Sometimes, she met Hiccup while she was checking the construction progress, Hiccup even taught Elsa how to sketch. Elsa surprisingly had some skills on sketching, in Hiccup's opinion. This made Elsa sketched whenever she had an empty time.

**-another week later-**

Hiccup woke up in her room, he saw nothing but light. He immediately blocked the light path with his hand to protect his eyes. He turned his sight off the light and covered himself with a blanket. He snored, his mouth was opened and it dropped some of his saliva. Eww.

An hour later, he finally woke up. He stretched his body and yawned like a sleepy lion. He looked over to the clock on the wall. It showed 8 o'clock. He was late for work.

"Oh shit. I'm late!" He exclaimed.

Hiccup got off the bed and changed his outfit into a daily outfit, a green shirt with a brown long pants. He put on his prosthetic leg on as he exited his room. he headed downstairs loudly and went to a bakery shop first to fill his belly. He bought a plain bread and a milk in the matter of… seconds. He never wanted to be late, ever. The gap between the Inn and the blacksmith shop was not pretty far, but Hiccup still decided to run. He ran through people, he almost knocked down a lady with lots of shopping bag on her hands.

He finally reached the shop, and his face showed disappointment when he was about to open the door; it was locked. A note was hanging on the door, it said "Gone fishing for 2 days. Sign –Mr Daniel". Mr Daniel was the owner of the shop, he was both a nice person but scary as well.

Hiccup was irritated, but relieved at the same time. That's because he could relax and fly with Toothless for a little longer. But what to do now? Hiccup decided to check his house, which wasn't pretty far away.

He finished his bread while he was walking, he saw lots of people shopping for their needs. The street was crowded, but the crowds reduced as Hiccup arrived at his destination.

He was surprised, the house was completed, no more workers around it. It was big and beautiful.

"It-it's finished?" Hiccup slowly walked to the door. He twisted the door handle, but it was locked.

"Locked.. I guess I'm gonna have to ask Elsa about this."

He walked on the bridge. Beautiful views were all around him, he admired it. Living in Arendelle seemed more like living in the paradise, except that he had to work, but Arendelle was just beautiful.

He arrived at the gate, it was made out of wood and very thick. A guard with a big mustache came over him.

"And who would you be?" The guard asked.

"I am Hiccup Haddock, sir. I'd like to meet the queen." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup? The owner of that big house?"

"Yeah." Hiccup simply answered.

"What's wrong with house? Not big enough for you?" The guard joked.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's perfect." Hiccup just giggled a bit.

"Ahaha! Erhm, okay then. You shall enter." The guard confirmed.

The guard commanded the other men to open the gate. The gate was slowly started to open, until a view of the castle's garden appeared. Hiccup walked in, he admired the beautiful garden. If only he brought his note book, he'd already sketched the garden rather than meeting queen Elsa. But of course, he wouldn't do that. His house was done, he needed the key and give a big thanks to Elsa.

He entered the castle, and went through endless corridor. He took right, left, right, left. He was lost.

"Ah great. Is this a maze or a castle?" Hiccup scoffed.

A walking maid at the end of the corridor caught his attention, he ran up to the maid. This wasn't a good idea at all. Hiccup grabbed the maid on the shoulder, the maid turned around, revealing a mask on the face.

Hiccup was surprised, his eyes went wide. He let out a "huh?". But after that, the intruder hit Hiccup on the cheek and threw a smoke bomb. Hiccup tried to knock the intruder back, but it was useless. His vision became blurry, he couldn't breathe in the middle of the smoke, so he fainted. The intruder smirked behind the mask and walked away.

**-30 minutes later-**

Hiccup felt something soft on his head, it felt like a pillow. He also felt a pair of hand holding his cheeks. He opened his green eyes slowly, a pair of ice blue eyes appeared in his vision, it was Elsa, looking at Hiccup in worry.

"Hi-hiccup! What happened?!" Elsa asked, she looked at Hiccup's eyes deeply.

"Wha - ? Where am I?" Hiccup asked.

"I found you were fainted in the middle of the corridor. This is my room, I carried you all the way. Without being noticed of course." Elsa stated.

"Oh.. Wait what? Your room?" Hiccup blushed a bit.

"Yeah, my room." Elsa confirmed, she was brave enough to do such a thing if there's no one watching her.

"Oh.. Umm, thanks."

"No problem at all. Say, what happened? Your cheek seemed to be pained." Elsa poked Hiccup's left cheek, Hiccup immediately pulled his head off in pain.

"Aw! Don't touch it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Did you hit something or what?" Elsa asked. Hiccup thought for a second.

"… That person!.. Elsa! There's an intruder in your castle, I was knocked by that intruder. He was dressed in a maid dress. But sadly he was stupid enough to let me here, telling what's happened." Hiccup spoke.

"An intruder? What's the description of him? Tall? Short?" Elsa asked.

"Umm.. tall, black hair, hair lasts until the neck, tough muscles on the arm…" Hiccup tried to remembered, but nothing else he could say. Elsa was scared, that person could be anywhere. He could be under her bed! Wait.. Elsa hesitantly looked under her bed, she was right..

The intruder went out from his hiding, by flipping the bed away easily. Hiccup and Elsa jumped off the bed, they looked at the person, very muscular and scary. Especially with that ugly mask.

The intruder charged at Hiccup, Hiccup dodged to his right. Elsa used her magic to make the person slipped on the floor, it worked. Hiccup pulled the intruder's arms and locked them off.

"Elsa! Freeze the hands!" Hiccup instructed.

"Okay!" Elsa froze the intruder's hands, it froze immediately. The intruder was now secured.

"LET ME GO!" The intruder yelled.

"Of course no you low-thinking intruder." Hiccup scoffed.

Elsa created some ice on the intruder's mouth to seal the mouth.

"…. Well.. That was quick." Hiccup stated.

"Yeah.. But my bed…" Elsa pointed at the bed.

"We'll tell the guards to flip it over and clean the mess, we must bring this _jerk _and ask him several questions."

They called some guards, some brought the intruder to the dungeon and some cleaned the mess.

Once the intruder was secured with real chain to locked his hands, Hiccup and Elsa entered the dungeon. 2 guards were guarding the door from outside. Hiccup slowly unmasked the mask, revealing a women's face.

"Oh. So she was a woman." Hiccup spoke.

Elsa glared at the woman with his ice blue eyes, the woman just looked down.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"….." The woman didn't answer. Elsa decided to make an icicle from her magic, she put it on the woman's neck and asked the same question. "Who are you?"

"….. I'm Tiffany Steel." Tiffany answered. **(I couldn't think another name, this name popped out from nowhere inside my mind.)**

"Where do you come from?" Hiccup asked.

"…. You're that viking boy, aren't you?" Tiffany asked.

"Viking boy?" Hiccup looked at Tiffany in confusion, she just giggled a bit.

"I attacked Berk, as you remembered. I think I missed you." Tiffany spilled it, looking at the viking with his brown eyes.

Hiccup went furious, she was one of the enemy that attacked Berk without no mercy. He pulled out his knife, Elsa noticed this.

"No Hiccup. We need her alive." Elsa grabbed back Hiccup's arm.

"You… You are one of them.. YOU KILLED EVERYONE!" Hiccup threw his knife at Tiffany. Luckily, it didn't hit anywhere on her body part, it only cut on her cheek, making Tiffany's cheek bled a bit.

"Hiccup! Hold yourself!" Elsa pushed Hiccup gently, away from bleeding Tiffany. Elsa glared at Hiccup's green eyes, trying to hold him back.

"Hmph. You better prepare yourself, your majesty." Tiffany spoke. Elsa glared back at her, the temperature of the room suddenly dropped.

"I see that you're a witch, huh? But it'll be nothing compares to our weapon." Tiffany said, trying to scare the couple.

"You're trying to attack us?Haha.. Very funny!" Elsa punched the woman hardly on the cheek, it left some ice on her cheek.

"Yeah… Make me spit my own blood.. Soon… You'll taste your own blood." Tiffany spat a blood, then she fainted.

Hiccup and Elsa decided that they already knew what's coming to Arendelle. Elsa attended a meeting with the generals of her army. She announced her army to prepare the battle ships, 24 hours or patrol around the sea and non stop, she also commanded to some soldiers to do an overwatch all around Arendelle, in and out. Elsa didn't want any of her people get hurt, especially Anna and Hiccup.

**-one hour later-**

Elsa left the meeting room after the meeting was done. She saw Hiccup was leaning to a wall next to her, shutting his eyes with his hands.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Elsa laid her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have come here, they went after me. That's why they planned to attack Arendelle right now." Hiccup sighed, he scratched his hair.

"No.. It was their plan to take more than just Berk. Maybe they planned to expand their territory as wide as possible. But of course, we wouldn't allow them." Elsa explained.

"I-I hope so. But Arendelle is in danger.." Hiccup was cut by Elsa planting her finger on Hiccup's lips.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. I'll use my power if I need to sink their ships!"Elsa cheered him up.

"But I know that you wouldn't do that to hurt people, right?"

"This time is different. They can't be called as 'Humans' anymore if they killed all of the people and dragons in berk, right? They had no other thing inside their mind except 'pleasure'." Elsa explained, she smiled softly at Hiccup.

"Well, if I died during the assault, remember that… I love you." Hiccup blushed as he said the last part.

"I love you too.." Elsa answered softly.

They leaned closer, until their lips were connected for the second time. But this time, the couple didn't hesitate to use their tongues. Elsa wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck, Hiccup wrapped his arms on Elsa's wrist.

A couple of minutes passed, they decided to end it before someone found out.

They looked at each other, smiling. But then, Hiccup remembered something.

"Oh Elsa. About the house, it was completed. But the door was locked, do you have the key?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh yeah, the key. I was about to send the key by my own. It's umm.. it's in my office, come." Elsa walked, Hiccup followed her from behind.

Elsa opened the door that led to her office, she went over to her table. She picked up a key.

"Here it is! Catch!" Elsa threw the key to Hiccup, Hiccup caught it easily.

"Thanks again Elsa." Hiccup planted a soft kiss on Elsa's lips, it was a short peck, but meaningful as always.

Elsa escorted Hiccup until they arrived on the gate. They bid a farewell, Hiccup ran to his house, feeling excited.

'Toothless, welcome to your new house.'

**So, about Tiffany's mask , it looks like the one that the enemies in Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian use. I don't remember the name, but you can search it anytime. I don't own this mask anyway nor Chronicles of Narnia.**

**_Josephagc: _****Thanks! Yours are pretty good as well.**

**_Creditsveiwer25: _****Thanks for enjoying my story. I really appreciate that. I love the new x-men by the way. **

**_Guest007:_**** Well, Elsa just loves salmon. But it's still my theory. Salmon tastes great, right?**

**_UltraSpaceVoid: _****Well, I kinda already planned the whole story line from the start. That one was also included. **

**Anyway, I can't wait for HTTYD2. WHO'S EXCITED? C:**

**But I see lots of people arguing about this review of HTTYD2: "Braver than "Brave", more fun "Frozen"." Can't we love all of the movie? C: Maybe HTTYD2 is better than brave and frozen, it you see it from the numbers. But ****_love _**** them as always.**

**Thanks for your review and favorite all the time anyway, I really do appreciate that.**

**Review, favorite, and stay beautiful!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

Hiccup entered the key, twisted it, and boom. The door was unlocked. Hiccup entered in, he locked back the door. He turned around to see the surrounding, and he was amazed by the interior. It looked more bigger from the inside. Hiccup admired the every single room, the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, even the bathroom. And that was still the first floor. He admired every single decorations in the first floor.

Then he walked up the stairs to the second floor. There he saw a pretty wide corridor with 3 doors. The corridor was also designed for Toothless so he could walk across it as well. Hiccup opened the first one that was the nearest one to him. It seemed to be a children's room. It got a bed for a single person and a studying desk. He found another door inside the room, he opened it and found that it was the bathroom. He was confused why they made a room for children. But a dirty mind came into Hiccup's mind, you know what he thought.

The second room seemed to be the "Parents bedroom",it had a king size bed and pretty wide balcony at the end. And of course, another door that led to the bathroom. Hiccup walked to balcony, he opened the door and saw a view of the castle. Hiccup found himself speechless.

He pulled a chair and sat on it for a minute, just to watch the castle.

Hiccup decided to explore the last part of his house. He exited the room and opened the last door which was located right in front of the "parents bedroom". He opened the door and it led to a relaxing room, which had a shelf full of books. Hiccup went over it. The titles that were written on the books attracted Hiccup's attention. He wanted to read everyone of them. Yet it wasn't just the books that caught his attention, the shelf itself did as well. Hiccup touched the wood , it was built with passion; so smooth.

And then there was the fire place to warm up himself. A sofa attracted his attention, he jumped on it. He felt nothing more comfy than that sofa.

"Well, Toothless will be so happy for this new house. I'll tell him at night.." Hiccup spoke to himself.

Hiccup then remembered something, his stuffs were still at the Inn. He jumped off the sofa and rushed downstairs. He exited his house and locked the door back.

He walked peacefully on the way, whistling all the way in happiness. He entered the Inn, he explained to the owner of the Inn that he'd be leaving. The owner understood and told Hiccup to pick his things up, so he did.

Hiccup packed everything in his bag, he didn't have too much stuff. So packing them in the bag was easily done. He just had some clothes, maps, books, and that's it.

He bid a farewell to the owner of the Inn, Hiccup thanked him. And off he go.

**-Night-**

Hiccup exited his house and locked up the door. As he planned, he's going to Toothless. He knew the gap between him and his dragon was far, but he had been doing this like everyday. He enjoyed walking.

The village was asleep, Hiccup whistled during his walk. A shadow jumping on the rood caught his attention from the left. Hiccup ended his whistling, he carefully continued his walk. His green eyes looked everywhere. He knew someone was following him, he dropped some sweat. He was feeling nervous, his life could have ended anytime a knife stabbed him from the back.

Then, a person with a mask jumped in front of him, grabbing a knife. Hiccup gasped, the person slashed, but Hiccup dodged by jumping backward. Then the person tried to stab Hiccup's chest directly. But Hiccup avoided that again, he grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and twisted it with to give him some time. it worked, the unknown person yelled in pain, grabbing his wounded hand. The knife fell to the ground, Hiccup picked it up. But the person ran away, still grabbing his hand.

"You're going nowhere you asshole." Hiccup chased the person right away.

Hiccup chased the person all they way until they arrived in the woods. Hiccup kept on chasing, his physics allowed him to run all the time, even with his prosthetic leg.

But eventually, they ended up in the river. The river where Toothless usually fed himself. The person found nowhere again to run off, the river was flowing hardly. There was no longer escape.

Hiccup walked slowly.

"Hm.. Trapped? I see that you have a very small brain, eh?" Hiccup sarcasticly spoke, pulling his knife.

The person looked right and left, he turned around and splashed to the river. Hiccup looked at the person, trying to fight the current. Then he spotted that Toothless was standing at the other end of the river, looking at the person in curious. Hiccup told Toothless to catch the guy after he arrived at the other end.

The person tiredly reached the other end of the river, he looked up and saw a face of a dragon. Toothless eyes went furious, in purpose to scared the guy off. Hiccup just laughed seeing that.

Hiccup tied the person with a rope on the tree, he pulled out the same knife that the guy used to stab Hiccup. Hiccup unattached the mask and saw man's face. Brown eyes, dark braided hair that lasted until the neck, and a pointy nose were attached to his face.

"So.. How's your nation doing?" Hiccup simply asked.

"…." The man looked at Hiccup, feeling scared.

"Where are they?" Hiccup placed the knife on the man's neck.

"Ok-okay! Please don't kill me.. pleaseeeee…." The man began to cry, or more like the boy began to cry.

"I STILL WANT TO LIVE…. PLEASEEEE….." The man continued, crying more. Hiccup just looked at him in confusion.

"Okay, okay. I don't really kill people, okay? Just answer my questions, and you'll…. _Probably _ free."

Hiccup stated, the man nodded several times.

"What's your name?"

"Johny Deep." **(not Johny Depp okay?)**

"Okay, where are your army currently at?"

"They are around 20 miles from the south, they're stopping there. Everyday, they send some of their men to find some information about this country, Arendelle." Johny explained.

"So you're telling me, that there are several enemies inside Arendelle?" Hiccup

"Ye-yes! But our commander told us to no kill anyone. But at the time I saw you, a viking. We must eliminate you." Hiccup raised an eyebrow hearing this.

"Eliminate the vikings?" Hiccup asked.

"Our king had this some sort of trauma.. We don't know what it is. But the king commanded us to kill every single viking they could find." Johny sighed down, looking at the ground.

"I'll be honest to you, I attacked Berk, your home. But I did _not _kill anyone, I was too scared of taking someone's life." Johny looked at Hiccup's green eyes. Hiccup could see honesty in his eyes.

"….Alright. I have the information I needed." Hiccup turned around, and walked away with his dragon.

"Wait! What about me?" Johny exclaimed.

"I don't know. I was about to kill you after you finished telling the information. But I let you alive, I thought that was enough." Hiccup said without turning his sight to Johny. Johny felt somewhat relieved that Hiccup still let him alive, but he's still tied on the tree.

"…. Thank you!" Johny thanked. Hiccup stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. He turned around to look at Johny.

"What did you say?" Hiccup asked.

"I said thank you, for letting me alive." Johny exclaimed.

"Well, you're quite a different man, a gentle man." Hiccup turned around again and continued his walk with Toothless.

Hiccup and Toothless walked further more until they couldn't see Johny anymore. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and took off.

"20 miles from the south, let's go bud." Toothless accelerated.

The weather was cloudy, perfect for Toothless and Hiccup to blur on the night sky. But Hiccup decided to fly above the clouds.

After several minutes, Hiccup descended the altitude and saw a view of many warships. Hiccup counted the numbers of the ships. 20, 21, 24, 28, there were 35 bloody warships. Hiccup starting to lost hope on how they could destroy all of these ships. He could see several men on the deck preparing their weapon. It looked like a harpoon launcher, this was the weakness of the dragons back then. They also had rifle, this was also pretty deadly for the dragons. If the bullet just hit on the wing, it'd be no problem. But if it hit on the belly or neck, disaster is unavoidable. And the enemies accuracy of shooting these weapons were superb.

An idea popped out in Hiccup's brain, Hiccup turned around and headed back to Arendelle. His idea was to make some thick but light armor for both Toothless and himself. Thick enough to defend themselves from those bullet, and light enough to make them move around.

After several minutes, a view of a sleeping Arendelle came to sight. Hiccup was about to tell Elsa about the warships, but he decided to go there by on foot.

Hiccup landed in front of his house, he unlocked the door and told Toothless to stay inside. Hiccup locked the door back and made his way to the castle. the guards let Hiccup entered. Once he was inside, he asked a _real _maid where the queen was. The maid told that the queen was already asleep. Hiccup didn't hesitate to go to Elsa's room since he already did.

He found the door that led to Elsa's room, he knocked the door.

"…. Who is it?.." Elsa spoke behind the door, sleepy.

"It's me, Hiccup."

"Oh, wait." Elsa rushed to the door and and opened it. She was wearing her night gown.

"Hiccup? What is it? You want to sleep with me?" Elsa teased a bit. Hiccup blushed hearing her.

"No… It's about the enemy." Hiccup responded.

"Oh! Come in then." Hiccup walked inside and sat on the bed, Elsa did the same.

"You have a new information?" Hiccup nodded in respond.

"I found this guy, Johny Deep. He's probably still tied on a tree in the forests. He said that there are several enemies inside Arendelle, but he told that their commander didn't want them to kill any civilian inside Arendelle. So that's the good part, I think. And then, I asked him the location of their army. He answered 20 miles from the south. And he was saying the truth. I flew down there with Toothless and saw 35 bloody warships. But they're not moving an inch to forward. They seemed to preparing their weapons. They have harpoon launcher, rifle, and many more." Hiccup explained. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, about the enemies _inside_ of Arendelle. Are you sure they won't kill anyone?" Elsa grabbed Hiccup's hand in worry.

"I'm pretty sure, I could see honesty in his eyes. I know the difference between liars and truth-teller." Hiccup smiled. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"But he also said… That their king had this trauma, that he commanded to kill every vikings they could find." Hiccup sighed down.

"What? Whatever the trauma was, that would be the last order from that king." Elsa exclaimed.

"Uh.. I don't know. Their weapons, their skills, can your army stand against?"

"Together. Of course we can." Elsa grabbed Hiccup's hands tighter.

"…. You better tell the commanders, set a more bigger patrol on the south side. But don't make the other side empty of ships, but set more ships on the south side." Hiccup told.

"Will do. I love you." Elsa hugged the viking tightly, Hiccup hugged back.

"I love you too." Hiccup replied.

Elsa shed a tear, the kingdom and the people were the bets. They broke the hug, their eyes locked each other. Elsa leaned closer, but Hiccup nudged his head down.

"Go." Hiccup said.

Elsa looked at him, she understood his feeling. She felt the same as well, Elsa kissed Hiccup's cheek. She changed her night gown into her blue dress with her magic and left.

Hiccup sat for a while on the bed, imagining the war he had back on Berk. Suddenly, he remembered his horror. The blood pond view. He tried to get rid of it, but he couldn't. He sweated more and more, until a spark of flame popped out from his hand, but disappeared immediately. Hiccup looked at his hand in confusion.

'Did I just do that?.." Hiccup looked at own hand.

'Probably it's just my mind.. was it?' Hiccup thought in confusion.

Suddenly, Anna walked passed Elsa's room, Hiccup noticed this. But he looked back at his hand in confusion. Anna noticed the door that led to Elsa's room was opened. She walked back and saw Hiccup inside.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Hiccup turned his vision to Anna.

"Oh. Nothing, I was just.." Hiccup was cut by Anna.

"DID YOU GUYS HAVE SEX?!" Anna yelled, Hiccup went over her and put his finger on Anna's lips.

"Shh! You're yelling while you said that!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." Hiccup removed his finger away. "But did you guys -?"

"Of course not! I was just telling some new information about the enemy! And I would have been naked if I had sex." Hiccup spoke.

"Oh, yeah. I also heard that from Elsa. I heard that Elsa carried you to her room, eh?" Anna teased, Hiccup blushed a bit.

" That.. doesn't matter. What matters now is… You must go to sleep." Hiccup advised.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!" Anna spoke.

"I'm advising you, not telling you to go to sleep."

"Oh. Well, goodnight. I suppose." Anna walked back to her room. Hiccup just looked at her.

"Goodnight." Hiccup walked away. Anna turned around to him, smiling.

Hiccup made his way out of the castle, after several minutes, he finally exited the "maze".

**-house-**

Hiccup unlocked the door and opened it. He saw Toothless was nowhere to be seen. Hiccup explored the first floor, and yet he still hadn't found his dragon. Then he walked upstairs, he found Toothless in the relaxing room, laying in front of the fire place. Toothless looked at his master, he growled a bit.

"Hey there bud. It's nice to see you." Hiccup greeted.

"You're sleeping here bud?" Toothless nodded down.

"Okay. It's your choice. Remember, don't reveal yourself on the public. We'll fly everyday like usual. About your food, I'll bring it for you." Toothless just nodded down in agreement.

"Okay. Night bud." Hiccup left the room and went into his bedroom.

Hiccup laid down on his king-size bed, the bed was so comfy, if felt more comfy than the bed he had back on the ice castle. His eyes closed down, and he drifted down into sleep.

**-Hiccup's dream-**

Hiccup found himself standing on Berk's soil. In front of him, he saw the blood pond. No, he was standing on it. Hiccup disgusted, he jumped off the hole and saw the enemies carrying bodies, dragons, and threw them off into the hole. Hiccup couldn't take this anymore, he screamed in pain.

Then, everything went white. Hiccup looked around in the middle of a light. Then, a flamming man appeared in front of him.

"My dearest Hiccup." The man spoke.

"Wh-who are you? And why are you on fire?" Hiccup asked.

"I am your power Hiccup. I am inside you, I am your flaming heart." The man answered.

"My power?.."

"You have been given a power of fire. Use it wisely, the power will be based on your command, not your emotion. So it should be easy to control." The man explained.

"Who are you anyway?" Hiccup pointed at the man.

"I do not have a name. But I'll be always inside of you, as your power..." The man disappeared.

**-end of Hiccup's dream-**

Hiccup woke up, breathing heavily. He looked around, it was still night. He felt warm on his chest as he grabbed his chest. He looked at his hands, they looked steaming. He remembered that the man said that the power will be based on his command.

"Um, flame on?" Hiccup nervously commanded.

Then Hiccup's hand were on fire, but Hiccup's hand didn't burn down. The fire didn't harm himself, Hiccup looked at it in amazement. He grinned in excitement. He shook his hands, and the fire was gone.

Hiccup couldn't wait to tell this to Elsa, but he was still sleepy. He went back to sleep again.

**So, I must clear things out. Yes, Hiccup was given a power of flame. He can control it easily unlike Elsa. So sorry for Elsa. Johny is the good guy, he will help Hiccup at the future, about Tiffany, she's the bad girl. If you're having a hard time to imagine how Johny looks like, well, imagine Jack Sparrow. Tiffany? Well, she's my real life friend, but her name isn't Tiffany Steel of course. She's basically chinese.**

**Review, favorite, and stay beautiful!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

The sun slowly climbed up from the east, shining its light to Arendelle. Its light went through a window and landed on Hiccup's face. As always.

Hiccup pulled his face away, but the light slowly lighted Hiccup's face, he moved away again, then the same thing happened again. And again, and again. The sun seemed loved to play with Hiccup's _hot _face.

Hiccup finally gave up and woke up from his bed. He stretched his hands and yawned loudly. He never had any sleep as good as that. He looked around, his mind was confused for several seconds. Then he realized that he already started living in his new house. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and washed himself. After he finished, he felt never more fresher than this.

The Viking walked downstairs and exited his house to buy some fish for Toothless. The street wasn't crowded yet, just a few people carrying their needs. Hiccup went to search the market, the street sign helped him searching the market. He eventually found the market, he looked around for a fish stand. Hiccup found one, and saw a bearded fat man in the stand, chopping down some fish.

"Excuse me sir." Hiccup spoke.

"Yes, what can I help you sir?" the man turned to face Hiccup, then he was shocked. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.  
"Say… Have I seen you before?" Hiccup asked.

"No.. I'm afraid." The man answered, he started sweating. Hiccup stared deeply into his eyes, then he broke it. The man was Johnny.

"Johnny?"

"Johnny? I'm not Johnny sir.. I am.. umm.." Hiccup cut him by pulling the fake beard, then a face of Johnny Deep was exposed. Hiccup was shocked.

"Johnny?! What are you doing?!" Hiccup asked while whispering.

"Look, if you want some fish, you'll have them _free._" Johnny whispered back.

"No! What are you doing here?!" Hiccup exclaimed while whispering.

"Selling fish! What else?!" Johnny answered.

"Look, if I caught you spying—" Hiccup's mouth suddenly was shut by Johnny's hand.

"NO! I am _not _one of them anymore! They won't accept me after all if I return to the ship! I was an outcast! I was the weakest! And my crush is a girl that considered as the _best_ at anything! I don't kill people with because I was too scared! My childhood was the worse! I'd rather live here and defend this country than joining back that ship! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Johnny explained, tears started to gathered on his eyes. Hiccup was speechless. Johnny had the same personality like Hiccup back then.

Johnny finally pulled his hand off Hiccup's mouth, he started to cry on the counter.

"Well, to be honest Johnny.. I encountered all of those things in my life as well." Hiccup patted Johnny's back, Johnny looked up at Hiccup with his teary eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, I was an outcast back in Berk. I couldn't lift a decent sword back then, I had no friends. My crush was the _best _girl in the dragon academy. I had a very weak physics, and many more shits." Hiccup smiled at Johnny.

"But, I always hoped, hoped, and hoped. Until it all changed into the brightest." Hiccup grinned to Johnny. Johnny was looking at Hiccup with mouth opened and teary eyes, which made Hiccup giggled a bit.

"Friends?" Hiccup gave his hand for a handshake.

"… Y-yeah. Friends.." Johnny shook his hand. For the first time if forever, he officially had a friend to help him.

"So.. You got a basket of fish?" Hiccup asked, pulling his hand away.

"Oh yeah. What kind of fish would you like?" Johnny asked as he pulled out a basket.

"How about salmon? I believe you got this idea of selling fish since I tied you on a tree near a river, huh?" Hiccup asked.

"You got that right. Say, you haven't told me your _own _name!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Oh, my bad. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Call me Hiccup."

"Okay Hiccup. That would be 20 silvers please!" Johnny handed his hand.

"Here." Hiccup gave 20 silvers.

"Thank you Hiccup."

"Hey, wanna take share out stories while we walk down to my house?" Hiccup asked.

"But I have my job here.." Johnny pointed to his stand.

"We'll talk about while we work, sounds good?"

"Good." Johnny smiled.

Hiccup picked up the basket and carried walked down the street, heading to Hiccup's residence. Hiccup told about his history in the simplest way. **(sorry, I won't write the whole HTTYD for the second time)**. As they arrived in front of Hiccup's house, Hiccup told Johnny to stay outside. Hiccup unlocked the door, carrying the basket of fishes. He went upstairs, he entered the relaxing room and saw that Toothless was still asleep. Hiccup just smiled and put the basket near the dragon. He walked downstairs and exited his house. Johnny was still standing outside. They walked back to the market as Hiccup continues his story. Johnny felt sad after hearing Hiccup's story, but he felt happy that there's now a friend for him.

They arrived at the market, and realized that the market was crowded. Seeing this, Johnny ran up to his stand and prepared the fishes. Then lots of customers stroke him with money. Hiccup offered his help, since the blacksmith was still closed. Johnny accepted.

**-2 hours later-**

Now, there was no more fish to sell for both Johnny and Hiccup. Johnny gained lots of money from selling fish. Johnny went over to a tired Hiccup and handed him some money.

"Here." Johny handed some silver and gold.

"Wha? No Johnny, save it." Hiccup pushed away Johnny's hand.

"No.. Save it." Johnny opened Hiccup's pocket and put the money in it. Hiccup just let him and laughed a bit.

"Well, thanks." Hiccup smiled.

"No problem." Johnny just patted Hiccup's shoulder.

…..

"Say? What happened to your crush Astrid?" Johnny asked.

"What about her? We had a relationship, but it didn't last forever. We broke up since I found her making out with another guy. She probably didn't survive when your nation attacked." Hiccup explained.

"So sorry to hear that."  
"It's okay. Well, what's your story Johnny?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, how do I start it eh? Well basically, it's pretty much the same as yours, but I didn't enter the dragon academy, of course. I was trained to do close combat with a sword, shooting cannons, swing on the rope, and shoot rifles. When I was 14, it was when the academy taught us about sword fight. I accidentally stabbed myself with a sword on my hand.. Instead of helping, my friends laughed at me."

Hiccup patted Johnny's shoulder to comfort him.

"Then, the next day. It was about shooting cannons. You know that we must put a big ball into the cannon, right? I couldn't lift that up, why? First, my hand was wounded, seconds, it's utterly heavy. But after some minutes, I finally put it inside the cannon. But the others already shot their cannon into the target right in front of me. I aimed the cannon into the target, I pulled the rope that triggers the cannon and boom. The cannon was shot, but it moved backward when the cannon shot the ammo, hitting me on the chest. I ended up with a cracked bone on the chest. Every time I followed a single training, I always got a new wound. I'm basically full of wounds, but I never died? Crazy right?"

"Well, you are still alive for me." Hiccup giggled a bit.

"But then, I was chosen as one of the army that will attack Berk. Sorry if you're offended, but I felt proud that they chose me. I was so excited that I asked my general about why he'd choose me. He said that I was chosen to _clean _the ship, rather than attacking Berk. I was disappointed, that when we landed our army on Berk's soil, I joined them without any permission. But I found myself cowardly killed no one. Not a person, not a dragon."

"Ouch. But still, having that personality is good. I would have ended up dead if you didn't have that kind of personality." Hiccup explained.

"Well, your life is better. You ended up training the dragon, but we attacked you. But then you moved here, and you got even got what, a girlfriend?!" Johnny sarcasticly said.

"Well, that's what I said!" Hiccup smiled.

"Oh Hiccup. I'm totally jealous with you."

"Well, I believe that your life will be better. I promise." Hiccup said.

"You can't promise on those such things. But I will hope and struggle." Johnny proudly exclaimed.

Hiccup smiled at his friend, he looked at his watch, it showed 12 o'clock already.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you Johnny. It really was. But I have to go." Hiccup stood up and shook Johnny's hand.

"Me too. Thanks again for the help."

"Anytime."

Hiccup bowed to Johnny and walked down to his house back.

After several minutes, Hiccup arrived at his destination. He unlocked the door and headed upstairs.

He found that Toothless was sleeping on the corridor with a basket in his head, blocking the way.

"You useless reptile.." Hiccup pulled the basket off Toothless' head, Toothless opened his eyes and stood up on his feet.

"Well, you did nothing since morning. Other than sleeping and eating." Hiccup exclaimed, trying to move his dragon off. But Toothless licked him and pinned him down to the floor.

"Noo!.. " Hiccup desperately tried to block Toothless' tongue. But it was no use, as always.

The dragon finally ended his game and let his master stood up. Hiccup took off his wet clothes and threw it off to a basket for laundry. He walked to his room and let Toothless in. He put on a new black shirt and laid down on the bed. Toothless joined him but was pushed off to the floor.

"No bud!.. I'm tired.." Hiccup shut his eyes.

Toothless just growled a bit.

Hiccup looked up at the castle, wondering what to do until evening. He was too lazy to sketch the view. He wouldn't be able to fly with Toothless until night time. He seemed out of ideas on what to do. Then a wild idea came up from nowhere, Hiccup woke up from the bed. Toothless jumped on the bed and slept on it. Hiccup didn't care since this idea was both wild and fun to do. But this involved Elsa, he wasn't sure whether the queen would accept it. but it's worthy to try.

Hiccup exited his house and walked down the bridge. He was tired, so he decided not to run. Besides, there's no need to.

Hiccup's wish to enter the castle was granted by the same guard. He entered the castle, he went right, right, right, left, left, left, he was lost again. Hiccup saw Anna walking down the corridor, he sneaked behind her, trying to play some tricks on her.

Hiccup poked Anna's back, he immediately hid behind a sofa. Anna turned around and saw no one.

"That's weird. I really felt someone touched my back." Anna turned around again and continued her walk.

Hiccup walked behind her in stealth again, this time, he poked her cheek. But in less than a second, he hid himself behind a door. Anna turned around, her face showed a scared expression. She looked around, and saw no one. Hiccup decided to end his tricks, he jumped out from the door and Anna screamed instantly with her eyes shut. But as soon she opened her eyes, she realized it was Hiccup.

"Hiccup! That was _not _funny at all!" Anna exclaimed

"Sorry. It's just nice to trick a royal princess." Hiccup giggled.

"I thought there was a ghost or something.. My heart almost snapped, you know?" Anna breathed heavily. Hiccup just laughed hearing that.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You wanna make out again with my sister?" Anna teased. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I was lost again in this 'maze', I just wanted to see your sister. Not making out with her." Hiccup explained.

"Oh. Well, she's on a meeting. You'd probably want to wait, the councils won't be happy if someone like you wanted to see her in the middle of a meeting." Anna scoffed.

"Will do. Where should I wait?"

"Elsa usually go to the library after a meeting. Sometimes to solve her problem about the kingdom, or sometimes just to expand her knowledge." Anna explained.

"What if she didn't?"

"She always does come to the library every day. Don't worry."

"Okay. So, where's the library?"

"Hm.. Come." Anna walked through the corridor, Hiccup just followed her.

Several minutes later, Anna stopped in front of a door. She turned around to Hiccup, the she pintned to the door with her finger.

"Here it is." Anna spoke.

"Thanks Anna for your guide."

"No problem. But don't do anything weird with her okay?" Anna advised, Hiccup just smirked and entered the door.

The library was huge. Hiccup never expected the library to be this large. The shelf were all at the end of the room, the room itself shaped round. The height of the shelf was like ten times higher than Hiccup's height. There was even a ladder to grab the books on the upper rows.

Hiccup walked to the ladder, he wanted to see the books on the highest rows. He climbed slowly, until he reached the top. He looked at the books. The titles attracted Hiccup's attention, he was curious on what the books contained. But then he found this, "Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragon". He pulled that book, but his prosthetic leg slipped on the ladder, Hiccup gasped. Then he fell.

He landed on his head, but he felt no pain at all. Hiccup landed on a pile of snow. Hiccup grabbed some of the snow, feeling confused.

'Snows?' Hiccup looked around, and saw Elsa at the door.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Elsa ran toward Hiccup.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup stood up on his feet, still grabbing the book.

"Oh god, thank goodness you're not harmed, are you?" Elsa checked all over Hiccup's body, but found now wound at all.

"I'm fine Elsa. but thanks. Thanks a lot." Hiccup hugged Elsa tightly, Elsa hugged her lover back. Hiccup broke the hug and stared into Elsa's eyes.

"Say, what are you doing her Hiccup?" Elsa broke the silent.

Hiccup then remembered about his idea. His _wild _idea.

"Oh, Elsa. D-do you want to go umm.. Go on.." Hiccup wasn't brave enough to say the word to a queen.

"Go on what?" Elsa blushed a bit.

Hiccup pulled a deep breath, "D-DATE?" Hiccup almost yelled. Elsa's face turned into an excited-childish face.

"YES! I'D LOVE TO HICCUP!" Elsa answered loudly.

"Huh? Y-you'd love to?"

"Of course Hiccup." Elsa grabbed Hiccup's hands and stared deeply into Hiccup's green eyes.

"Well.. Umm.. 6 o'clock in the evening will do?" Hiccup asked.

"Sureee... Where?" Elsa asked.

"In front of Restaurant la French." **(it's basically a French restaurant)**

"Okay! 6 o'clock at the Restaurant la French." Elsa confirmed.

"Yeah.. So.. I guess I'll be leaving now." Hiccup was a about to walk away, but Elsa pulled him into a deep kiss.

Hiccup couldn't resist Elsa's kisses, Elsa felt the same. Elsa moaned a bit between kisses. But seconds later, Hiccup pulled away to catch some breath, Elsa did the same. Then they kissed for several minutes more. Until Hiccup was pinned down to the wall, the situation just got more hotter. But Elsa knew the limit, so she pulled away. They both smiled at each other.

"Thanks for the invite." Elsa thanked.

"No problem for my beloved queen.." Hiccup said.

"Aww you lovely Viking." Elsa kissed her lover once more, and ended it after several second.  
Hiccup just smiled. Then he realized about his book.

"Oh Elsa? Can I borrow this book?" Hiccup showed the book.

"Sure, why not?" Elsa simply answered.

"Okay. Thanks!" Hiccup headed to the door and exited this.

Anna, who was watching the whole scene, noticed that Hiccup was coming to her way. She immediately ran, trying to shut her mouth to giggle.

**Sorry for the late update, I wrote this chapter until midnight and I accidentally used my laptop as my pillow to sleep. But it's still holiday in here.**

**I'm so sorry if you see this as a short chapter as well.**

**_Guest007: _****Well, I have to admit that I'm that good at writing action scene. I use no more than basic grammar and things.. But I'll try harder. And yet, I'm still thinking about the killing stuff.. It feels cruel.**

**_Joseph: _****I never knew about that fact from the first place. But this is Arendelle, not Berk. But I really appreciate you about the information. About the killing.. Nice suggestion about killing Hiccup there. But still, I don't know which one to kill.**

**_Guest: _****Thanks! I'll try my best!**

** Sorry if you found any miss-spelling and typo, I really was tired.**

**Review, favorite, and stay beautiful! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

**-Hiccup's residence-**

**-05.10 pm-**

Hiccup took out some of his clothes, his Viking clothes. He put them on the bed, wondering which one would be the best to wear at a date. He admitted that he's not the best at choosing clothes, because he never did. He wore nothing more than a green shirt and a long brown pants back in Berk. And now at teenage, he started wearing battle armors for daily activity. He never been into a situation like this, he already took a bath and he just needed to think how to impress Elsa with his outfit. He wanted something royal.. Elegant.. Cool. And he had completely nothing even close to that. He raged quit and exited his house to rent some clothes.

He visited a shop with some fancy clothes in it, which wasn't pretty far from his home. He could see some human-dolls wearing elegant clothes from the window. He entered the door and saw an old man with white beard at the counter.

"Good evening young man, how can I help you?" The old man greeted.

"Good evening sir. I'd like some clothes for a… date." Hiccup blushed at the last part.

"Well you came at the right shop then. Here, take a look at these and see if there's anything that may catch your attention." The old man opened a wardrobe and revealed lots of suits.

"Oh wow.." Hiccup inspected the suits.

Hiccup looked carefully at them. Since he knew nothing about choosing clothes, he wanted something that looked both normal and acceptable for a date. But still, he didn't know which to choose.

He decided to ask.

"Um, sir? Can you help me? I'm not really a fashion guy or something like that. But I want something normal but acceptable." Hiccup explained.

"Hm.. How about this one? I think this fits perfectly for you young man." The old man pulled out a white shirt with a black vest on it. Then for the pants he picked up a normal long black trousers. **(I actually picked up this idea from Will Turner in Pirates of Caribbean. If you're having a hardtime imagining it, see Will Turner from the Pirates of Caribbean: Dead man' chest)**

Hiccup was rather impressed by the old man's choice. He took a look at them, he decided that the old man was right.

"I think you have the correct one sir. I'd like this one." Hiccup smiled.

"Well, do you want to rent it or buy it?" The old man asked.

"I'll buy it, I love it." Hiccup answered, Hiccup hoped that Elsa would like this.

"Okay, the shirt would be 10 gold, the jacket 15 gold, and the long black trousers 10 gold. So that's 35 golds please."

Hiccup grabbed out his leather wallet, he picked up 35 gold from it and gave it to the old man.

"Here you are sir. Thank you for your service." Hiccup thanked and grabbed his stuffs.

"Anytime young man." The old man gladly accepted the money.

Hiccup exited the shop and ran to his home. Once he entered his house, he ran up to his room. He saw Toothless was laying lazily in front of the fireplace in the relaxing room. Hiccup went over to him and patted him on the head.

"Remember, when you hear a whistle, just fly out from the balcony and find the source of the whistle, okay bud?" Hiccup reminded.

Toothless just growled a bit for respond.

Hiccup immediately went to his room and closed the door. He stripped himself and put on the new clothes.

He was now done, he looked at himself in front of the mirror. He looked more like a pirate rather than a Viking. He just needed a pirates hat to complete himself. With the black boots, long black trousers, white shirt with some flowers pattern on it, and a black vest. He looked handsome. Well, for him.

Hiccup went to the bathroom and washed his face one more time, just to make him look more fresher than before. He looked at the clock on the wall, it showed 10 minutes to 6. The sun already went down on the villagers were already in their houses. So the street was quite. It was perfect for their date.

**-1 hour ago-**

**-Elsa's room-**

Elsa was still on her royal-daily outfit, even though she was a woman, she was having a hardtime on thinking for her outfit for the date. She couldn't ask Anna, 'cause Anna would immediately ask why she would need her help. She needed Anna badly right now, Elsa had no experience on dating or something like that. The castle servants usually immediately choose what Elsa would wear. Such as for the coronation. She already took out all of the clothes she had in her wardrobe, but she had this one commitment: Must Impress Hiccup. She stressed out that she decided to find Anna and ask her.

She went out from her room and headed over to Anna's room, she knocked the door.

"Anna? Are you in there?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, what is it Elsa?" Anna responded from behind the door.

"I've got a little problem here, would like to come into my room?" Elsa asked.

"Sure." Hearing this, Elsa went back to her room. Followed by Anna.

Once the sisters were in the room, Anna was surprised seeing lots of dresses on Elsa's bed.

"Elsa, what are these for?" Anna asked, pointing at the dresses.

"Well.. I got a umm.. A trade-offer from a person. He 'd like to meet me in a.. Umm.." Elsa tried to find something to tell, Anna knew—not just Anna, the heaven knew that Elsa was a terrible liar.

"Trade offer? Why'd you choose a dress to just meet him and talk about economy?" Anna asked.

"Well.. Umm…" Elsa blushed a bit, she found the floor was more interesting than Anna. Anna realized this instantly.

"Ohh… I see.. You're dating with Hiccup, huh?" Anna asked with a wide grin.

"No! it's just the person wanted me to umm.. look nice?"

"Spill it Elsa. I know that you and Hiccup did _something_ back in the library." Elsa blushed furiously after hearing this.

"Yo-you watched everything?!"

"Of course I did. You, Hiccup, in a room, alone, something special must happen." Anna giggled.

"…." Elsa was speechless, Anna just patted her back in purpose to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I'm glad that you have found the true one for you. It's okay to date with him, or kiss with him. But don't do anything further than that, okay?" Anna advised.

"Of course we won't.." Elsa just simply answered.

"Well, you want to impress Hiccup? Why don't you create a dress with your own magic? It'll be more easier." Anna suggested, Elsa's eyes went wide.

"You're right.. I guess." Elsa looked at her own hands.

"Well, you better be prepared. Hiccup won't wait long." Anna said, leaving Elsa's room.

Elsa looked at the clock on the wall, it showed 05.30 pm. She had 30 minutes to design her own dress with her magic. She wanted it to be blue, of course. But both simple and special for Hiccup. She started randomly swung her hand and her royal outfit changed into her normal dress (the one she used on the ice castle). But she felt that she already used this for many times, she was bored with it. Then she swung her hand again, snowflakes covered herself, then her dress changed into a wedding dress. Wait, a _wedding _dress. She laughed to herself all in sudden. What was she thinking of? But the design was yet beautiful. She changed herself again into a simple green-blue dress that lasted onto her knee. **(look at this fanfic cover photo, she's beautiful, right? And that's not the full picture yet). **It looked modern and elegant at the same time. She loved this. She fixed her hair until it looked like her mother's braid. She put on a pair of heels on her foot, which was made from ice. She picked up a purse, just to save a wallet. Woman. The clock showed 05.45 pm, enough for her to make her way to the restaurant.

Elsa exited her room, she made her way out of the castle. Several castle servants asked her where she was going, Elsa excused herself that a trader wanted to meet her. But she managed to exit the castle without anyone knowing her status, well except for Anna.

**-Restaurant La French-**

Hiccup waited for Elsa in front of the restaurant, he already rented the whole restaurant. So it's just him and Elsa. Several moments later, Elsa appeared on the street. Hiccup was jaw dropped, she was beautiful. Yet the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he's dating her! Elsa admired Hiccup's outfit as well, she was speechless. Hiccup looked manly but yet handsome in that outfit, she blushed but smiled to her lover.

"Yo-you look beautiful." Hiccup commented, with a smile on his lips.

"Thanks.. You look beautifuller. Wait, no handsomer! Wait what?" Elsa accidentally did what Anna did.

"Haha.. Thanks." Hiccup thanked.

They just blushed at each other for a moment.

"Um, shall we go in?" Hiccup spoke.

"Ye-yeah! We shall." Elsa confirmed.

The couple entered the restaurant, which of course was empty. Beautiful paintings decorated the surrounding, with a big chandelier hanging the middle. The tables were rounds with a candle on each table. But Elsa was rather confused by the empty surrounding.

"Hiccup, where are the other customers?" Elsa asked, she looked left and right.

"Well, I kinda rented the whole restaurant just for us. You know.. You're the queen." Hiccup answered.

"Oh Hiccup.. You rented the whole restaurant just for us?" Elsa smiled.

"Yes. Just for us."

The couple walked into the middle table, Hiccup pulled the chair for Elsa. Elsa sat on the chair and put her purse on it. Hiccup went over to his seat and sat.

A waiter came over them, he greeted the couple and gave both of them the menu list. They looked over the menu. There were so many interesting food and drink for them. Elsa decided to pick spaghetti, as for Hiccup, he chose _Choucroute garnie __**(sauerkraut **_**with sausages, salt pork, and potatoes).** They ordered plain cold water for their drinks, rather than wines. To avoid being drunk. As for the deserts, they chose a mille –feuille pastry. They handed back the menu to the waiter, the waiter told them that the foods would be ready in 5 minutes.

Hiccup was still admiring Elsa by gawking to Elsa for several moments. Elsa noticed this and giggled to Hiccup.

"Where did you get the those clothes Hiccup? You look manly I have to say." Elsa asked with smiling.

"Well, I got these clothes from a shop 30 minutes ago, which costs pretty much, but I don't really care." Hiccup admitted.

"You just bought that?"

"Yeah.. I just did."

"Well, I like it. That fits your perfectly."

"Thanks. What about your beautiful dress there? Did you ask Anna to help you out?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, yes. I asked her help, but she suggested that me to use my power to make my own dress. But she asked why I asked her help, well, she knows what I'm doing right now." Elsa confessed.

"That's okay. You look beautiful in that dress. I love it." Hiccup commented.

"Thanks Hiccup. But Anna.. She.. She watched us kissing in the library back then." Elsa looked down to the table.

"Wha-? She did?" Hiccup blushed furiously.

"Y-yes. The whole thing, I guess."

"… That girl knows nothing about giving some privacy."

"Yeah, I'm agree."

….

"Say, I actually have a plan for this date.." Elsa confessed.

"Really, I do have one actually." Hiccup confessed as well.

"Well, it should be fun, eh?"

"You bet."

2 waiters arrived with the foods. 1 waiter put the spaghetti for Elsa, the other put the _Choucroute garnie _for Hiccup. Along with their drinks. Elsa took a sip on her cold water, and began eating her food, so did Hiccup. They tasted each other's food, Elsa tasted hiccup's food which was originally French food. The French chefs did a good job on Hiccup's _Choucroute garnie. _Hiccup tasted Elsa's spaghetti as well.

They finished their foods within minutes, since French foods weren't foods will fill your belly to the top. Then the waiters arrived again with their deserts, mille –feuille pastries. It was basically a cake, but this was a French food, and the taste were heavenly. One of the Elsa's favorite deserts was chocolate, which she adored it very much. But this one was just added to her favorite list.

They finished everything, Hiccup paid the bills, Elsa put on her purse bag. And then they went outside. The ocean of star greeted them.

"So, I guess we'll do your idea first?" Hiccup suggested.

"Hm, why not?" Elsa replied.

"Okay then. Just go wherever you want and I'll follow you."

"Come, this way." Elsa grabbed Hiccup's hand.

Elsa led Hiccup to the fjord where they used to cross on ice. The water was calm, yet it didn't seem to flow at all. This was the perfect moment for Elsa, she's been waiting for this. Suddenly, she turned around to face Hiccup. With her magic, Elsa created a pair of shoe on Hiccup's foot, skating shoes. She did the same to herself as well.

"Elsa, what are we gonna do?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, do you skate?" Elsa asked.

"No, I don't."

"I'll teach you, it's easy!"

Elsa swung her hand, facing the water in front of her. The water became thick ice. And then the ice spread by its own, creating a floor of ice, wide enough for them to skate. Elsa pulled Hiccup's hand, Hiccup was nervous. He wasn't confident for his prosthetic leg, even there's a skate shoe on it.

They began to slide on the ice, Elsa was still grabbing Hiccup's hands, she looked deeply into Hiccup's eyes in purpose to make him confident.

"Just stay with me, and you'll adapt." Elsa advised.

Hiccup tried to keep his balance on the ice, then Elsa let go Hiccup's hands. Hiccup watched her skated easily. He stopped on the ice, he was now just standing on the ice, trying to keep his balance.

"E-Elsa? How do I move forward?" Hiccup hesitantly asked.

"Just do it like you walk on the ground! It's pretty much the same." Elsa answered while she did some spin.

Hiccup tried to move forward, but he seemed didn't even move an inch. He was shuffling on the ice. But he started to move slowly, but he couldn't understand how to get some drag on the ice surfaces. Elsa noticed that Hiccup was moving like a snail, she decided to play some tricks.

"Well, all you need is just some push!" Elsa said as she suddenly pushed Hiccup from the back.

Hiccup was shocked. He tried to slow down his speed, but since he didn't know why, he used his butt by falling to the ice. His butt was now on pain, but he did slow down and stopped. Elsa giggled as she watched this. She went over him to help him.

"Well, sorry about that. I can't really teach you how, you have to learn by yourself Hiccup." Elsa said as she grabbed Hiccup up.

"It's okay. But maybe I'll learn that later on.. Owh my butt.." Hiccup rubbed his butt in pain.

"Sorry.. Maybe we'll skip this one?" Elsa suggested.

"That'd be.. brilliant." Hiccup confessed.

The couple went back to the shore, Elsa defrosted the ice on the water and their skating shoes. Hiccup looked at sky and suddenly remembered his plan.

"So sorry about my un-skilled skating Elsa. But perhaps it's time for my plan right now?" Hiccup smiled.

"It's okay. Yeah, I think it's time for your idea now." Elsa agreed.

Hiccup whistled as hard as he could to the sky, Elsa looked at him in confusion. He seemed to be calling something on the sky, but could possibly appear from the sky. The sky was just an ocean of stars with the moon lighting up the sky. Was he calling the star to fall to earth? That'd be epic.

Suddenly, a black shadow appeared from the sky, it looked more like a bat for Elsa. But she realized that that thing was Toothless.

Toothless landed softly on the ground, the last dragon just landed in front of the queen.

"Well, do you still remember her Toothless?" Hiccup asked to his dragon.

"I still do remember him." Elsa said.

Toothless began sniffing on Elsa's body, from below to the top. Elsa was yet still nervous around the dragon, even though she already flew on him once. Toothless licked Elsa's cheek all in sudden, but luckily, it was a small lick.

"Eep! Eww…" Elsa squealed.

"Toothless! I told you she'll freeze you down!" Hiccup pulled Toothless' head back.

"It's okay. It's just a small lick."

"That doesn't wash out easily, you know."

"Really? Maybe it's just you because Toothless literally 'washed' you out, eh?" Elsa giggled.

Hiccup just laughed in reply.

"Say, you're ready for another flight?" Hiccup asked.

"Flying? I never thought of that. But I'd love to."

"Well, what kind of other things we could do with Toothless except flying?"

"I don't know. Let's go, shall we."

"Yeah, let's go."

Hiccup jumped on Toothless first, he gave his hand to Elsa to help her. Elsa grabbed Hiccup's hand and jumped on Toothless. The seats felt comfortable, Elsa felt that she's sitting on her bed. Hiccup noticed that Elsa was still grabbing her purse, he offered her to save the purse in a special pocket on the satchel. Elsa gave away her purse and Hiccup saved it in the pocket. They were now ready.

"You're ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hold on to me!" Toothless immediately took off right after this.

They went up straight to the sky, leaving Arendelle below. Toothless didn't do any stunt to the passengers, Elsa was relieved that the dragon didn't. They climbed up until they were above the clouds. The stars above them lighted up the whole place. Elsa touched the clouds, she thought the clouds would be fluffy like candy cotton. But she couldn't even grab the cloud. The moon shone brightly above them.

Elsa started to wondered to the moon like Hiccup did. Can she go up there on Toothless? Was there anyone lived on the moon? Why was the moon so bright? She wondered everything.

"This is beautiful Hiccup.. But can we go up there?" Elsa asked.

"What, to the moon?" Hiccup giggled.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering." Elsa spoke.

"Well, the last time I tried that, I found that the air up there is so thin, that I couldn't even breath. So it's more like committing suicide rather than exploring."

"Thin air? So there's no air to breath?"

"Yeah. Luckily, I survived that accident. I almost passed out on the middle of the sky." Hiccup said.

They headed north, according to his new compass. He reduced his altitude a bit until they were below the clouds. Elsa found her ice castle, still standing perfectly.

"Hey! That's my ice castle!" Elsa pointed to the ice castle.

"Yeah, I know. But we're not heading there." Hiccup spoke.

"Huh? Then where?" Elsa looked at the rider in confusion.

"There." Hiccup pointed to forward, it was the aurora.

Elsa was speechless, she looked at the amazing phenomenon. They flew circling the aurora, lucky for them, the weather allowed them to fly on top of the north mountains. They were still flying in circle, admiring the nature's creation. Hiccup suddenly headed into the aurora itself, but he felt himself being electrified **(I don't know about this, but a plane can't fly near an aurora, right? The electronic tools will immediately shut down because of the aurora).** He moved away and kept their distance safe.

"Whoops, better keep our distance." Hiccup spoke. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, I feel like shocked by the aurora. We don't need to fly in the aurora, right?"

"You were shocked? I felt nothing so far."

"Well, it's just me then."

The couple watched the dancing light for half an hour, as usually they never got bored with the view. Hiccup them remembered about his another plan, but Elsa seemed to enjoyed the light very much, he didn't want to ruin this. But he had to.

"Elsa, shall we go? I have something to show you." Hiccup turned around to Elsa.

"Okay, if you have another plan. I have no more plan, so yeah." Elsa smiled.

"Alright. Let's go Toothless." Hiccup put on another gear by his foot and Toothless quickly accelerated.

Toothless brought the passengers to Arendelle castle, since Night fury was almost invisible on night, no castle guards realized if there's a dragon landed on the castle's balcony. Toothless landed softly, to avoid making unnecessary noises. Hiccup jumped off Toothless, so did Elsa. But Elsa was rather confused why Hiccup brought her to the castle.

"What do you want to show here Hiccup?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is just a quick show. I just wanted to show you.. this!" Hiccup shook his arms and flame started to cover his arms. Elsa gasped that her lover was on fire.

"Hiccup! Yo-you're on fire!"

"No.. The flame doesn't burn me off." Hiccup smiled.

"What? Did Toothless do this?" Elsa asked in panic, Toothless looked to her in confusion.

"No Elsa. Yesterday, I had this dream.." Hiccup shook his arms again, then the flame was gone. He continued.

"I had this dream. There was this man on fire, he was completely burn, that his skin looked red, eyen his eyes were red. I asked him his name, but he said that he had no name. He's my power, in here." Hiccup pointed his finger to his chest.

"Power? So the guy lives in your chest?" Elsa asked.

"… Sort of." Hiccup giggled a bit.

"Is it based on emotions like me?"

"Sadly, no. But that's an advantage for me, of course." Hiccup smiled, but Elsa sighed down.

"Well, good for you then."

"Don't worry. You already mastered your power and you know it." Hiccup patted Elsa's shoulder to comfort her. Elsa just smiled in reply.

Several awkward moments passed.

"Well, you gotta sleep. Make sure the others know that you're already home." Hiccup broke the silent.

"Um yeah! Sleep, yeah sleep."

"I-I need sleep as well, yeah." Hiccup turned around to his dragon, but was pulled on the arm by Elsa. She landed her lips on Hiccup's deeply. She wrapped her arms on his neck, they didn't hesitate to use their tongues, as always.

They kissed like no one watched them, luckily, no one did. Except for Toothless, who was watching the view in front of him rather than the couple. Elsa felt that the viking's lips were soft, she couldn't resist. She didn't care her title as the queen, especially in these moments.

The couple dragged themselves into the door on the balcony, which led into a room they didn't even know. Hiccup felt himself being pinned on the door, he opened his eyes to see her lover. He was getting turned on, luckily, he had the limit. He pushed Elsa away, smiling to her. Elsa just smiled back to him. They pecked each other's lips for the last time, as Hiccup walked to his dragon.

"Farewell, my queen." Hiccup bowed to her, he suddenly remembered about her purse. He picked it up from the pocket and gave it to Elsa.

"Here you are." Hiccup and Elsa just grinned to each other.

"Thanks.. For everything that happened tonight." Elsa thanked, her cheeks were still blushing.

"No problem at all. I enjoyed it very much as well." Hiccup walked back to his dragon and jumped on.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Hiccup."

The rider took off like a missile, Elsa looked at his lover doing stunts in the air in happiness. She was happy that everything went smooth, she enjoyed everything about him. Especially the last part.

Elsa opened the door behind her and made her way to her room in silent.

**-Berk-**

A rider was riding a dragon, a clouddjumper. They were gliding over the sky of Berk in stealth. The rider was wearing a big mask. But the rider was rather confused by the situation on Berk, or could it be called "Berk" again? The rider could see some giant holes with dead Vikings and dragons in it. Some of the people buried them with dirt, the rider became furious behind the mask. There were no Vikings left, nor dragons.

"These damn bastards.. They killed everyone? My son, Hiccup, did they throw him as well?" The rider cursed behind the mask.

"Well, if they killed everyone, I shall kill them as well.."

The rider flew away from Berk with the dragon.

**^I don't own Will Turner's clothes nor Will Turner nor Pirates of Caribbean.**

**You probably already know who was the rider at the end. Yes, she will appear at the future. What she was gonna do with the 'new' Berk was to destroy it with her army of dragons. **

**So Elsa now knows about Hiccup's new power, his power will help him a lot in the battle.**

**Sorry about the delay of the new chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't boring for you guys, because it mainly focused on Elsa and Hiccup's date.**

_**Guest007: **_**Yeah, it's gonna be hard to kill an elemental, both Hiccup or Elsa. But I have a plan. It can be killing one of them.. or both of them, perhaps? Or maybe even no one will die? Well, there's only one way to find out C:**

_**Josephagc: **_**Stay handsome then, lol. But thanks!**

_**Guest:**_** Hans doesn't even appear in the story.**

**I have several plans for the next chapter, it's gonna be epic, I believe.**

**That's it for now.**

**Review, favorite, and stay beautiful, whatever your gender is.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I own nothing about HTTYD/FROZEN**

**-20 miles south from Arendelle-**

The warships were now ready with their weapons, every single ship carried more than 100 men on it. But there was one old man who wore in a royal suit, sitting on the deck floor, just watching the stars above him. He was the king, he looked sadly to the stars. A ship crew noticed his king just sitting on the deck floor in this freezing night. The man approached him.

"Your majesty, aren't you feeling cold?" The man asked.

"… The cold doesn't bother me, son. It's my daughter who bothers me. My princess, my lovely princess. She's up there, she misses me, so do I." The king answered, he raised his arm upward, trying to grab the sky. The man just looked up there in sympathy.

"My lord, you have to go to sleep." The man advised. The king then remembered something.

"Where's Tiffany, has she return?" The king stood up, facing the man.

"I'm afraid she hasn't, my lord." The man answered. The king's face went furious.

"WHAT?! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE MY DAUGHTER, I ADORE HER, WHERE IS SHE?" The king stomped the deck.

"I'm guessing that she's still in Arendelle, probably got caught." The man hesitantly answered.

"That is NOT happening to her! Do we have any other agents that haven't come back?!"

"It's just her and Johnny Deep, my lord."

"Johnny Deep.. That hideous boy. Tell the others that we'll be attacking tomorrow night!" The king commanded.

"But my lord, you said that we'll be attackin—"

"NOW!"

".. Y-yes My lord." The man walked away.

'For the sake of my kingdom, and for my daughter.. I will find that last Viking!' The king said in his mind.

The man ran up to the lifeboat. He released the boat once he's already onboard. The boat splashed on the water, he paddled and headed to the nearest ship. Once he was already near the ship, he looked up and whistled to call someone onboard. A man looked down and noticed, he immediately threw down a rope for the man to climb. The man climbed up and told that the king set a different date for the attack.

**-05.00 am-**

**-Hiccup's bedroom-**

Hiccup woke up early that morning, the sun hadn't came up from the east. He wanted to work extra in the blacksmith, his wallet had been deflated recently. He needed to earn more profit to stay his economy stable. And he needed to make an armor for Toothless and himself for the battle at the future, sadly he didn't know that it will happen tonight.

He put on his daily clothes. Since he couldn't feed Toothless in the morning, he woke Toothless up and told the dragon to feed himself on the same river where he usually fed himself. The dragon understood the situation. Luckily, the sun wasn't on duty yet, so Toothless still can fly in stealth. The dragon headed up to the balcony, and took off to the river.

Hiccup, who was ready to work, exited his house and made his way to the blacksmith. Once he was arrived, he noticed someone was doing some swords inside the shop, he had this small beard and muscular body. It was Mr. Daniel, his boss, who was already working as well. He could see him hitting some swords from the window, as he entered the shop.

"Good morning Mr. Daniel." Hiccup greeted. Mr. Daniel looked up to him in surprised.

"Why, Good morning Hiccup. Why come so early?" Mr. Daniel asked

"Well, I just wanted to work early for today. It's been a while sir. Gone fishing, eh?" Hiccup answered.

"I needed some vacation, I thought 2 days was enough. But it turned out that 2 days wasn't enough. Hahaha! Arendelle sure got a beautiful nature son!"

"You went to the forests?"

"Yes of course. I enjoyed the nature here, I was happy to be born here. There's no such other place like Arendelle, Hiccup. I camped, I hunted a deer for dinner, I went fishing on the fjord.. Ah.. Good times." Mr. Daniel looked up and imagined his trip that he just had.

"You sure had a good time sir."

"I sure did."

**-12.00 pm-**

**-Arendelle Dungeon-**

Elsa had been interrogating the spy from the unknown army, Tiffany. She had a good time back while she was dating with Hiccup, but now, hardtime came to play. Tiffany insisted to not answer any of Elsa's questions, even if Elsa pointed a icicle on her neck. But still, Elsa couldn't just hurt someone with her power, and she needed her alive. She needed everything she knew about this 'unknown army'.

After 1 hour, Elsa decided to take some rest. Tiffany felt relived that Elsa gave up for a moment, well, for now at least. Elsa exited the dungeon and saw Anna leaning down to the wall, looking at her in such worried face.

"So, any results?" Anna asked.

"No.. Sadly." Elsa shut the door back behind her.

"Well then why not just kill her? We can keep our food supply stable without feeding her." Anna suggested, grinning evilly.

"Anna, that'd be the worst thing I could have ever done. I'm not hurting anyone with my power, except if the army attacked."

"I know, but.. She's giving us nothing but craps and shits."

"Hush! Watch your mouth." Elsa flicked Anna's cheek.

"…. Sorry, my 'beautifuller' sister."

"Pfft, sorry for yourself."

"Well, wanna have lunch? The foods are ready."

"Sure."

The sisters walked out from the dungeon area and made their way to the dining room. Elsa remembered her date back last night. They kissed hungrily like they were going to the bed and take up to the next level, somehow Elsa blamed herself for that. She was the one who started the whole thing, she didn't remember Hiccup pulled herself into a passionate kiss. Even though he did, it was just a small kiss. Maybe this was because she had been alone for 13 years, 13 _freaking _years. In a room with no one, feared to her own power, and no friends at all. Her parents sometime accompanied her, but just to teach how to control her power with these words: conceal, don't feel. That's why she was a bit too excited that she finally had someone to be for her that didn't have a blood connection to her, a boyfriend. Not a friend, not a sister, a boyfriend.

Anna, who had been walking with Elsa, noticed her sister seemed to think something. Then she remembered about yesterday, the date.

"Hey Elsa! How was your date last night?" Anna asked, smiling on her lips.

"Da-date?" Elsa then realized that Anna knew the whole thing. Including her plan last night.

"Yeah, you had a date last night with Hiccup. Anything special happened?" Elsa blushed hearing this.

"Well, we had a flight on his dragon, Toothless. And then—"

"Toothless.. I wonder how it looks like. Wait, you and Hiccup ride that creature?!" Anna cut.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"How does Toothless look like?"

"He's this tall if he stands on 4 legs.." Elsa measured the height around her belly with her hand.

"But if he stands on 2 legs like a bear, I can't tell." Elsa shook her shoulders.

"He? It's a male?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. It's a male. At least that's what Hiccup said."

"Any other characteristic?"

"The skin is black, but surprisingly smooth. Not hard and rough like a scale. Large wings, short legs, that why Toothless is pretty short if he stands on 4 legs. And then.. Sharp teeth, lots of them." As Elsa described, a door that led to the dining room was in front of them. Elsa paused until they took their seats.

"And?" Anna asked.

"Green eyes, looks more like puppy eyes rather than dragon eyes. And.. That's it, I guess." Elsa ended.

"I'd like to see it face-to-face!" Anna spoke, smiling cheerfully.

As they were about to eat, their attention turned to the opened door. It was Kristoff.

"Anna! Your majesty! Long time no see!" Kristoff greeted.

"Please Kristoff. Don't call me with the title. And yes, it's been awhile" Elsa pleaded.

"If that's by you, okay then." Kristoff responded.

Kristoff sat next to his girl, Anna. He kissed her first on the cheek before eating. Anna just blushed a bit by Kristoff's action.

"Hey Kristoff, do you know Hiccup?" Anna asked.

"He's the blacksmith guy, right? He's very talented at making stuffs out of metal." Kristoff took a sip on his drink.

"Well, do you know his status?" Anna asked, grinning widely. Elsa noticed this. She pulled Anna's shoulder.

"Anna! Haven't I already told you?" Elsa whispered angrily.

"Aw come on! He's my boyfriend, nothing will go wrong!" Anna replied, pulling herself back.

"So, do you know his status?" Anna asked again to Kristoff.

"I don't know. But he deserves a girlfriend." Kristoff answered.

"Well, he already got one." Elsa just faceplamed herself, munching her food.

"Really? Who?"

Anna pointed her finger to Elsa.

"Yo-you're kidding me Anna. Quit it." Kristoff couldn't believe.

"Well, who else kissed him in the castle library except her?" Anna giggled.

"…. No way. Is this real, Elsa?"

"… Yes." Elsa simply answered.

"Well, congrats. I guess.." Kristoff went back to his food.

….

"So, any new information on the enemy?" Kristoff asked.

"Nope.. That Tiffany girl won't give an answer. Not even one." Anna sighed.

"Oh.. That's unfortunate then." Kristoff replied while munching his food. But Elsa came up with an idea.

"You know Kristoff, why don't _you_ interrogate that girl?" Elsa suggested, Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, me?" Anna seemed to agree.

"Yeah! You can use your 'handsomeness' while asking her some questions!" Anna spoke.

"If icicles can't make her answer, why not a handsome-mountain guy give it a try?" Elsa joked.

"Well, if you insisted me, I'd give it a try.." Kristoff smiled a bit.

"Okay! Follow us after we finish our food!" Anna spoke, Kristoff just nodded down.

Moments passed, and they finally finished their lunch together. Elsa and Anna escorted Kristoff to the dungeon, since he hadn't really explored the whole castle. Kristoff usually worked outside of the castle, he's an ice-deliverer. That's why he knew a little about the inside of the castle.

Several hundreds of steps later, the trio arrived at the destination. Kristoff's face became worried, he's about to talk with a girl, a criminal girl who almost killed Elsa.

"She-she's chained on the hands, right?" Kristoff dropped a sweat.

"Of course she is. Don't worry, I'll break inside if anything goes wrong." Elsa spoke.

"Well, you _must _to.."

Elsa gave Kristoff the key, Kristoff slowly unlocked the door, and boom. The door opened slowly by itself. The mountain man entered, he saw Tiffany being chained on the hands. Tiffany looked up to the man, her face went surprised; a handsome man came to save her. Well, that's what she think.

"Hello." Kristoff greeted.

"Why hello there~" Tiffany greeted back. Her tone showed some attraction.

"Um.. I've got some questions for you?" Kristoff sat on the rock-made bed.

"I'd be happy to answer them.." Tiffany's eyes stared at Kristoff's beautiful face.

"O-okay.."

Meanwhile, the sisters on the outside were just trying to hold their mouth to prevent them from giggling. They could hear Tiffany being attracted by Kristoff's handsomeness. Tiffany was _stupid._ Their plan worked perfectly because of it, even though they knew that this plan wouldn't work. But they were wrong.

The sisters put their ears on the door, in purpose to listen the whole conversation.

"So, what's your kingdom's name?.." Kristoff asked.

"It's Athendal Kingdom, why?" Tiffany asked, still gawking to Kristoff.

"Oh, I might visit it, sounds like a lovely kingdom." Kristoff lied. Just to make Tiffany to answer.

"Am I lovely?" Tiffany asked.

Anna behind the door heard this, she became irritated.

"…. Very indeed?" Kristoff answered in a low voice, but still, Anna heard this.

"Well, do you have any more questions? I'd love to answer them~"

"Yeah! Um.. I've heard that they will attack Arendelle, when?"

"I don't know. But the king seems to adore me, since I look pretty much like his passed away daughter. She adored me like her own daughter, even though I joined the army. So if I haven't returned to the ship, they might attack soon." Tiffany explained.

"His daughter? You mean his daughter is dead?"

"Yes, she was killed by the Vikings. I was her childhood friend. There's only a few people who know the detail of the incident, including me."

"Can you explain the incident?"

"… Sorry. I can't.. It's just too.. Bloody." Tiffany sighed down.

"Well, nevermind that. So the king revenged to the Vikings and wanted to kill them?"

"Every. Single. One. Whoever tries to protect even just a baby Viking, would be killed instantly. No matter who." Tiffany confirmed.

'Oh so that's why they're going to Arendelle. To after Hiccup.' Kristoff thought.

"Oh, and since my king is a little bit arrogant, he also wanted to expand his kingdom, as wide as possible. Even though there's another kingdom on his way, he didn't hesitate to declare a war." Tiffany added.

"What? That's cruel!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"We only follow the order, of the king would kill us with his power."

"Power? You mean his soldiers?"

"No.. I'm talking about his power to control electricity and even make some electric blast—sort of."

Kristoff was speechless, he found another person with a power to control some elemental things. Elsa wasn't the only one, even though she had ice-power. But he still didn't know about Hiccup's power. Kristoff decided to end the conversation.

"Well, thanks for everything Tiffany." Kristoff thanked the girl

"You're welcome—say, you haven't told me your name." Tiffany asked with a smile.

"I'm Kristoff, nice to meet you Tiffany." Kristoff smiled and went out.

Several questions had been answered by Tiffany, she answered the truth on every single question. Kristoff felt that he had quite the informations he needed, for now. He exited and saw the sisters talking at each other.

"So, Elsa. About this Tiffany.." Kristoff was cut by Elsa.

"I know Kristoff. I heard everything. But one thing is sure, the army will attack soon and we need to be prepared." Elsa cut.

"But I never expected that their king have a power to control electricity.." Anna added.

"I'll attend a meeting with the Generals. Anna, go to Hiccup's house and tell him about that electric power." Elsa rushed herself up away.

"Why don't you come to with me Kristoff?" Anna invited.

"Sure, why not." Kristoff accepted.

The couple walked their way out of the castle. When they reached outside, they found that the weather was cloudy. The sunlight couldn't even reached the ground. But still, there's still enough light to light Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff exited the gate and walked across the bridge. The village wasn't really crowded, the villagers seemed would like to protect themselves from the incoming rain in their houses. Since Hiccup's house wasn't really far away, they arrived shortly.

Anna knocked the door.

No reply.

"Hello, Hiccup?" Anna said.

….

"Hellooo?"

Suddenly, the door handle was twisted. The door opened instantly, and Toothless appeared from behind the door. Anna's eyes went wide.

"AAAAA! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ELSA IS THAT?!" Anna yelled in panic, she hid herself behind Kristoff.

"Don't worry. It's Toothless, Hiccup introduced it to me." Kristoff casually answered. Anna was jaw dropped.

"That's Toothless?.."

"Yeah, just touch him. He's no more than an overgrown puppy." Kristoff rubbed Toothless head, Toothless shut his eyes, accepting Kristoff's hand.

Anna leaned her hand forward, it landed softly on Kristoff's hand, rather than Toothless' head.

".. Hey. Don't touch my hand, touch his head!" Kristoff said.

Anna moved her hand a bit, and it was now touching Toothless' head. It felt smooth, not rough and hard like a scale. The eyes were green, same as Elsa described.

"… He's very smart. Opening the door for a guest."Kristoff said, Anna just realized that.

"Well, Hiccup must be at the blacksmith. We'll go to there." Kristoff pulled his hand off, so did Anna.

"Oh yeah, right. Um, see you later Toothless?" Anna bowed her hand, Toothless just looked at her with his puppy eyes. Toothless nudged down his head as he's saying "Yes."

They headed over to the blacksmith. It was one of the unforgettable experience for Anna, touching a dragon on the head. And probably, the _last _one of its kind. Anna felt sad for both Hiccup and Toothless. They're the only one who stood in the battlefield and successfully saved their own themselves. She couldn't imagine losing everything such as home, foods, _family.._

As Anna was thinking about Elsa's boyfriend, the couple eventually arrived at the blacksmith. They entered the shop and saw no one but a cooking stove for making metal stuff.

"Hello?" Kristoff spoke.

The couple turned their attention to the door that was opened, it was Hiccup.

"Hey guys, what are doing here? Wanna buy some stuff?" Hiccup rubbed his dirty cheek.

"No, actually. We need to talk Hiccup. Maybe outside, this place is hot." Anna suggested.

"Yeah, I'm agree." Kristoff agreed.

"Sure, why not." Hiccup said.

They went outside the shop, Hiccup followed them from behind. He noticed that the sky was grey, pretty unusual. Arendelle rarely had any un-clear weather.

"Whoa, I didn't notice that the sky isn't clear." Hiccup said as he looked up.

"Yeah. It's a bit unusual. Anyway, Hiccup. We've got some new information.." Anna said.

"Hm! I'm all ears.." Hiccup spoke.

Anna and Kristoff explained what they just had back in the castle dungeon. About Tiffany being attracted by Kristoff and the daughter's king.. Including the king's special power to control electricity. Hiccup was shocked by this news, a king that controlled electricity? This is not an everyday's news.

"Electric? Tiffany said that?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. We know that you'll be one of the part of our assault in the war. Even it's just you and Toothless. But I'm sure you can do it." Kristoff spoke.

"Well, I'm creating a special armor for me and Toothless. Which was made of metal .. Thick enough to cover us from bullets, but to protect us from a lightning.. I don't know.. But it should be done in the evening." Hiccup looked down.

"I've seen that metal is a material that electricity could travel on easily, according to a book that I read in the library. I'd suggest you to not wear that." Anna crossed her arms.

"Well, avoiding is still an option, huh? I'll wear it. The king is just one person, his men is more necessary than him." Hiccup tried to smile, but it was faint.

"Well, I don't know.." Kristoff said.

…..

"Do you have anymore to tell?" Hiccup asked.

"No. All you need to know it's just the special power. That's it." Anna confirmed. But then Hiccup remembered his _own _power.

"Wait, you guys wanna see a show?" Hiccup asked with a smile on his face. Kristoff and Anna looked at him in confusion.

"Flame on!" Hiccup's arms instantly were on fire. Kristoff and Anna gasped. They panicked, they tried to find water by looking left and right. But there was no water around.

"Whoa guys. No need to panic. The flame is not burning me, after all." Hiccup spoke.

"Wha -? It's not burning you?" Anna asked, curiousity covered her head.

" Yeah. I haven't really tried to shoot something from it. But, I think I can." Hiccup said.

"Wow.. The heat doesn't bother you?" Anna looked at the burning flame in amazement.

"I don't think so." Hiccup replied. The flame disappeared all in sudden.

"Well that will help you at the battle." Kristoff said.

"A lot indeed." Hiccup added.

…..

"You guys should go home. It's gonna be raining soon." Hiccup advised.

"Oh yeah. Well, see you soon then." Anna spoke.

"See you soon Hiccup." Kristoff added.

"Yeah, see you guys soon too." Hiccup spoke.

The couple separated and headed over back to the castle. Hiccup went inside the shop again and continued on making the armor.

Hours passed, he finally done making the armors. Since he couldn't think another new design of armor, he re-created his old armor. But now, it was made of steel and several other material. There were 3 layers on the armor, the deepest one was leather, to make himself comfortable. The next one was the chrome steel itself. The last one, which was put on the outside, was a molten glass. It looked invisible from the outside, but Hiccup can feel it by touching it. the glass was used as the insulator of electricity, smart idea for a Viking. The armor on his shoulder was remade as well, but made only from steel. It still got its Viking mark on it. Then came his helmet, which looked pretty much the same as the old one, but steel covered all of it, with leather in the inside to comfort his face.

Hiccup also made a helmet for Toothless, which made of from steel as well. But for Toothless' size, of course. Hiccup based the design on his own helmet, with some spiky head-cover, and 2 holes for the eyes. But the helmet didn't last until the lower jaw, in purpose so Toothless still may open his mouth and spit some plasma blast to the enemy.

It wasn't just helmet that Hiccup made for Toothless. He made some plates for Toothless' wing, made from steel as well. But this one is little bit thinner than any other armors he made, in purpose to reach lightweight. These plates were shaped like Toothless' wings, so bullets wouldn't be able to make holes on Toothless' wings.

Hiccup felt excited, he couldn't wait to install these armor on himself and Toothless. He bid a farewell to Mr. Daniel. Mr. Daniel at the first place was a little bit confused why Hiccup would make these armor. But he didn't care much, as long as Hiccup would do the customer's request.

Hiccup ran up to his house, carrying lots of armors on his hands. The sky was still cloudy, but he could see the sun almost disappeared at the west. He arrived at his own residence, he opened the door and entered in. Hiccup carefully put the armors on the sofa.

"Toothless! Come down here!" Hiccup exclaimed. He noticed a stepping sound on the stairs, it was his dragon.

"Here, try to put these on!"

Hiccup put the helmet for Toothless from the front. It fitted perfectly, his calculation was right. Toothless himself was a bit confused by the armor, the dragon looked up to a mirror, he felt himself _badass._ Then the plates for Toothless' wings were attached, again it fitted perfectly. The whole wing was covered by the plates, and Toothless still able to flap his wings normally.

"Alright, after I finished putting on my armor, we'll do a test flight, 'Kay bud?" Hiccup spoke, Toothless just nodded down to confirm.

Hiccup put on his helmet, his armors, and everything else. All of them fitted perfectly, except for the one on the crotch, oh well. He looked himself at the mirror, he had the same characteristic like Toothless had, he felt _badass._

The sun was already gone, perfect time for the rider and the dragon to try their new armors. Hiccup went outside, he found himself standing in the middle of the darkness. The clouds covered every single part on the sky, the moon was nowhere to be seen. Hiccup didn't mind these, he pulled his dragon out from the door. Hiccup jumped on and lifted off.

They tried to fly as agile as possible, with their armor, it was a bit more heavier than usual. But they managed it. Hiccup went to the south to patrol the enemies movement, he ascended his altitude until they're flying inside the clouds. They still could see what's under their feet. After gliding for 15 miles, they already found the warships; they were on the move. Hiccup was shocked, they're attacking _now._

"Oh shit bud. We have to tell Elsa!" Hiccup quickly turned around and picked up lots of speed.

Less than 5 minutes, Arendelle appeared in Hiccup's vision. He flew down to the castle and landed on the balcony where their date put an end. Hiccup removed his helmet and grabbed it. He entered the castle, or should he call the "maze". He went right, left, right, right, left, down the stairs, left, right, up the stairs, he was lost again, and no castle servants to be seen. But as he was about to take left, he bumped to someone else. He dropped his helmet, he picked it up and looked up, It was the queen.

"Oh pardon me.. Elsa?" Hiccup just realized this.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Elsa rubbed her head in pain.

"Elsa! They're moving now!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Who's moving?.." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Argh, the enemy of course. They're only 15 miles away!"

"What? Tonight, they're attacking?"

"Yeah! Tell the commanders, if 35 _bloody _warships are coming!"

"This is just nice.. I'll tell the soldiers on the piers directly. Where's Toothless? He's the fastest transport." Elsa asked.

"He's at the balcony where I put you down. I was lost here, so I don't know which way to go." Hiccup answered.

"Oh, that balcony. Come." Elsa pulled Hiccup's arm and led him to the balcony.

The couple found the balcony, and saw Toothless was standing there waiting. Hiccup noticed that Elsa was still wearing her royal dress, she couldn't fly with those.

"Wow, you two have new outfit. I just realized this!" Elsa spoke.

"Yeah, for this battle that I've been waiting for." Hiccup said.

"Those look nice on you." Elsa pointed at Hiccup's helmet.

"Elsa, you might want to change your clothes first." Hiccup pointed his finger to her dress as he put on his new helmet.

"Oh, okay." Elsa swung her hand, and snowflakes started to covered her body. Her royal dress disappeared and was changed by a tight long dark-blue pants, and an armor on her body which was made of ice (It looked more like the modern soldier Kevlar vests). But this time, no cape. She looked sexy.

"Wow.. Never thought you'd be so.. hot?" Hiccup awkwardly said.

"Haha.. Thanks. Now, shall we go?"

"Oh, yeah. We shall."

They jumped on Toothless and took off. They flew down to the pier in a matter of seconds, and landed in the middle of the soldiers. Elsa jumped off and told them that the enemies were attacking now. The soldiers immediately prepared themselves, their ships moved on the positions. They had 10 ships, a queen with ice power, a Viking and his dragon. The enemies had 35 warships, and 1 king with electric power. This should be interesting.

10 minutes had passed. The ships were now on position, ready to counter anytime. Elsa was on a ship that floated on the middle, she stood on the front deck. Toothless and Hiccup glided way ahead. Probably above the enemy. Elsa's ice blue eyes locked on the fjord in front of her. But suddenly, it started to rain. Lightning scratched the sky. Elsa remain there, until an explosion sound was caught by her ears.

'It's on.'

**Cliffy? I don't really do cliffy but this seems to be the perfect moment to do a cliffhanger. **

**So I put another elemental, so there's 3 right now. It should be fun.**

**Well the real war will be on the next chapter, few things will happen, I mean, EPIC things will happen.**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be on maybe 3 days from now? I don't know. But every time I got my hand on my laptop, I'd do the next chapter. **

**Review, favorite, and stay beautiful!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I own nothing about HTTYD nor Frozen.**

**-Johnny's room-**

Johnny Deep was sleeping tightly on his room, located in an Inn. The same room where Hiccup actually used to stay before he moved to his new residence. He got some profit from selling fishes, enough to rent himself a room.

An explosion sound made Johnny opened his eyes. He let out a gasp and looked at every single direction. But there was nothing that could make a sound like that.

'Maybe it's just my mind? I don't know.. Huh.. Probably that electric king already attacked'

Johnny smiled and laid his head back on his lovely pillow. But then he remembered, the army.

His eyes widely opened again, Johnny stood up on his feet, he had bad feelings for this. Johnny put on his shoes and walked out from the Inn. Once he was outside, many villagers ran away from the fjord, and it was raining. His vision was blurry, he could only see many people running away to the castle, guided by several guards.

A guard came over to him and hit his shoulder a bit.

"Hey! We're in the middle of a warfare here! Go to the castle, once you're already inside, just follow the instructions!"

"W-war?" Johnny responded.

"You heard me man! Go!"

Johnny followed the crowd, even though he was one of the enemy. The view behind him was terrible, dark fjord with some explosions on it. It was horror. He turned back to follow the crowd to the castle.

**-Above the enemy-**

Hiccup was gliding on his dragon, he could see that the enemy had no idea that a night fury was flying above them, thanks for Toothless' black skin. Hiccup think for a moment, what he could burn down easily with his power. He examined the bellies of the ship, they seemed very thick, in purpose to defend the inside from cannons. He couldn't burn that. Even though they're made out from woods. But not in the middle of storming rain. He must find a perfect spot to burn down, Elsa's ships were welcoming back the enemy's cannons with cannons as well. But then, he found the most flammable spot; the sails. He should have found this way out at Berk. The sails were made out of thin leather, perfect for be burned down.

"Alright Toothless. Let's burn down those sails. Drop me at the most front ship!"

Toothless dived down into the most front ship, as Hiccup commanded. They landed softly at the back deck, where there was no one at it. In fact, there was no one on the deck. The crews were inside the ship belly, firing at Arendelle without even stopping.

"They seemed to be stupid enough to let guests land on the deck." Hiccup commented.

Hiccup pulled out his sword, which burned up immediately after he turned it on **(as you can see in HTTYD2)**. He climbed up a mast that connected the deck to the sails, and touched his sword to the sails. His guess was right, the flame spread in the matter of seconds, even in the rain. Hiccup smirked behind his helmet.

Elsa, who was patiently waiting for the perfect moment to use her power on her ship, saw that the front ship's sails were on fire. She became confused, but then he remembered Hiccup and his power.

"Well played, Hiccup." Elsa smiled.

Hiccup moved to the next sails, but he hadn't used his power. He stood up on the deck, he opened his hand and tried to send out a flamethrower out from his hand. But nothing happened. He looked at his hand in confusion, but then a flamethrower came out and burned his helmet. Toothless, who was following him from behind, was shocked. The night fury went over his master. Hiccup was shocked, he turned away his hand and burned to the sails immediately. He clenched his fists, then the flame was gone. The iron on Hiccup's helmet glowed into blazing red as he found after taking it off. And it never turned off. But the heat never bothered him, so he put it on again.

A man walked out from the stairs, he looked up to the Viking.

"Hey you!" The man pointed. Hiccup turned around and prepared his sword.

A cracking sound of wood came from the burning mast, it was falling down. The burning mast behind the man fell onto him on the back directly, blocking the stairs that led into the belly of the ship. Ouch. Hiccup just giggled a bit, but he realized that many ships needed to be done. He jumped on Toothless and took off to the nearest ship on him.

This one had crews on the deck, Hiccup landed on the deck and stabbed the man in front of him with his sword in silent. But the other crews noticed this, they charged immediately to Hiccup. But Toothless spat a plasma blast to the crews, they were sent fly because of the shockwave. Hiccup slammed his sword to one man, but blocked by man himself by a sword. He opened his hand and flame ejected from it. It burned the man, the man screamed in panic and splashed himself into the water. The other guys saw this, and did not choose to give up. They charged at Hiccup once again. Seeing this, Hiccup hit the deck with his sword, and immediately a shockwave of flame blew them away. Toothless took this chance, the dragon hit the man with his steel wing hardly on every single one. But the crews stood up again, and charged at Toothless this time. The dragon swung his wings to knock back, just like a human throwing back punches. The Viking helped his dragon, but got involved into a sword fight.

But after several teamwork, they managed to defeat them all.

Hiccup burned down the sails above him, and flew off with his night fury to take down more ships.

He heard some breaking-woods sound behind him, he glanced into the ships behind him. He was shocked.

**-Elsa's ship-**

Elsa could see another ship just got on fire, she could only hope that her lover would be able to keep himself alive. The enemy ships were now close, she decided that it was the time.

"Here goes nothing.."

Elsa took a deep breath, she pulled her arms back, and swung it in full force. Suddenly, giant icicles came out from the water and pierced through 5 ships in front of her, the impaled ships were stuck on the giant icicles. Elsa smirked, but she broke down immediately. Making an ice castle in the matter of seconds was not a problem for her, but making giant icicles to hole down ships was a problem. This had caused Elsa's vision became blurry, her energy dropped down immediately. She pulled out a deep breath, and stood up on her feet back again. But she broke down again, a crew noticed this and pulled the queen onto a chair.

"Your majesty, please take a rest for a while. We'll take it from here." The man advised.

"That sounds.. Terrible and brilliant at the same time." Elsa smiled a bit, she panted heavily.

"It's okay, my queen. Just take a rest." Elsa just nodded down, she was too exhausted that she couldn't even stand up in the middle of the naval war.

The man took her into the captain cabin, since it was raining hard. He laid the queen down on the chair and went back outside.

**-Arendelle castle-**

Johnny got himself separated from the crowds, he found himself in an area looked like a dungeon. He walked around in the corridor, some torches on the wall lighted up his ways. There was no sounds other than dripping water and the sound of his own steps. Then a familiar voice caught his attention from a door. It was Tiffany.

"Johnny? Is that you?" Tiffany looked from door hole.

"Tiffany? What're you doing there?" Johnny went over him.

"Johnny! Get me out from here! The war is on, we can attack the Arendelle army from the back!"

"What?..No. I'm not doing that."

"WHAT?! JOHNNY, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I hate my kingdom, Athendal. I will never fight them, ever."

"WHY?!"

"Because that's not where I belong."

Tiffany just facepalmed herself, but then she came up with an idea.

"Oh Johnny~"

"What?"

"You sure you don't want.. My.. Virginity?" Johnny's face went red, but his dirty side consumed him.

"… O-of course."

"Then why not break in?.." Tiffany persuaded dirtily.

Johnny couldn't hold anymore, he gathered some strength on his foot, and kicked the door in full force. Surprisingly, the door broke down. Johnny rushed himself to Tiffany, trying to kiss her. Then, he felt terrible pain on his crotch; Tiffany kicked him on the balls.

"Opff…" Johnny moaned in pain.

"You brainless human.." Tiffany ran out from the dungeon.

….

"Yo-you're getting nowhere bitch.." Johnny cursed silently and followed the girl slowly.

Johnny tried to run as fast as possible, his pain on the crotch pained him so much. But he tried to not care to it. Following the bad girl led himself outside of the castle. Surprisingly how Tiffany memorized the way she must take to freedom. Johnny tried to shout to Tiffany to hold her back, but he decided that he wouldn't. He wanted to take Tiffany down by ruining her plan in stealth.

Johnny followed the girl until he ended up on the pier. Tiffany splashed herself into the water, Johnny looked at her behind a barrel, she seemed to be heading to the middle ship. The ship where Elsa was onboard. Johnny splashed himself as well, the water was freezing. But this didn't stop Johnny to stop the bitch.

Tiffany climbed up the ship and so did Johnny. Tiffany checked the deck with peeking, there was nobody around, she didn't notice that the queen was inside the captain cabin, obviously. She climbed onboard, she noticed with her eagle eyes that there was a black dragon attacking the ships. She mounted on a mini cannon on the most front part of the ship. Johnny ran up to her, causing loud steps on the deck. This made Elsa to wake up, she found herself laying in the captain cabin. Elsa walked outside, and saw a girl holding a mini cannon. Tiffany aimed at the flying dragon in the rain, the chances of direct hit was low. But when Tiffany was sure, Johnny knocked Tiffany off the ship. But her hand managed to pull the trigger, the cannon ball was launched. Even in the middle of pouring rain, Johnny could see that the ball hit the target, the rider fell from the dragon. He gasped in horror. Elsa went over him.

"Who are you and what did you do?" Elsa asked. Johnny turned around and noticed the woman.

"I'm Johnny Deep. And that girl is Tiffany Steel! Sh-she ran away from the dungeon and fired this cannon into Hiccup.." Johnny explained.

"Johnny Deep? I heard you from Hiccup. Wait, what did she do?"

"SHE SHOT HICCUP DOWN!.." Johnny broke down crying, Elsa was shocked.

The queen walked to the edge of the ship, she looked down and found Tiffany's shadow was swimming in the water. Elsa swung her hand, and an icicle stroke the girl on the chest. Elsa could see blood spreading in the water, she didn't care about it. Her lover might be already gone because of her.

-**air-**

Hiccup was burning down some sails with Toothless, as he planned. But he saw a small cannon ball flew toward him, it hit the rider on the belly. Hiccup spat some blood inside his helmet, he fell from the satchel, and splashed into the water. Hiccup almost lost vision, but he gained again. He felt heat on her belly, and then the pain was gone. He swam up to the surfaces, and breathed in some air. Toothless was gliding in front of him in such worried face, but brighten by seeing that his master survived. Toothless immediately took on his master, Hiccup climbed on the dragon.

But suddenly, lightning stroke them. They both fell on a deck, a deck where there's no one except a dragon, a Viking, and the Athendal's king onboard.

"So.. You're the last Viking, huh?" The king blew his steaming hand.

Hiccup looked up to the king, and let out 2 flamethrowers from his hands. But was blocked by the king's lightning. Toothless let out a plasma blast, but it was no use as well.

"Oh.. So you control flame, huh?" The king frowned.

"Who are you actually?!" Hiccup let out a gasp.

"I am King Zeus of the Athendal Kingdom. And I am probably the last person you'll talk to."

"I don't give a shit.."

"Oh my, watch your language kiddo."

"Your daughter was assassinated by a Viking, but that doesn't mean killing all of us!"

"Oh I see that you already knew, young man. Yes, my daughter, Princess Julia, was assassinated by a Viking. We didn't even know the reason.. Was it just for fun, perhaps? You know that your people are barbarian, blood-thirsty—"

"We're not like that!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are, very. And maybe I also have that hobby. Killing people just for fun, especially you! VIKINGS!"

King Zeus let out a ball of spark toward the Viking, Hiccup immediately dodged. Hiccup lighted up his sword, and charged to the king. King Zeus swung his hands up, and a shield of electricity covered him in a shape of a ball. Hiccup stroke the shield, but ended up flinched. Toothless spat a plasma blast, which left no mark on the shield. The king put off his defends and swung his hand toward Toothless. Lightning hit the dragon from the sky, making Toothless became unconscious. Hiccup saw this, he gritted his teeth. He threw the sword toward the king, but lightning blocked its way. The king turned around and grabbed the sword. He broke the sword into 2 pieces. Hiccup gasped. A lightning suddenly hit King Zeus, and then he teleported to in front of Hiccup. The king choked Hiccup's neck, and lifted the Viking into the air. Hiccup tried to break free, but it was no use. He coughed blood while the king choked him.

"IS THIS ALL YOU GOT YOU LITTLE ROTTEN VIKING—"

King Zeus was cut, an icicle impaled him on the back. His grip on Hiccup's neck got off. Hiccup took off his helmet and spat some bloods out from his mouth. Then he saw that King Zeus was laying on the deck with a giant icicle still piercing his body. Hiccup thought that it was Elsa, but he was wrong.

A giant dragon landed on the fjord hardly, it growled loudly. Almost the whole kingdom could hear the giant beast, the size is as big as a ship, or even bigger. It was the _Bewilderbeast. _The giant-ice breather dragon, with a rider on the head. The rider jumped on another dragon, which was a Cloudjumper. The giant Bewilderbeast started to attack on the Athendal's warships by letting out ices from its mouth. Meanwhile, the rider on the cloudjumper landed in front of Hiccup. The rider took off the mask, revealing a woman's face.

"Are you okay?" The woman came over Hiccup.

"Yeah.. I'm okay. Wh-who are you?" The woman was surprised.

"No.. You can't know me."

"Huh?"

"But the mother.. Never forgets." Hiccup gasped.

"… Mom?"

**I guess that's it for now guys. So, Valka is here to help Hiccup, and so is the giant Bewilderbeast. **

**So, was it epic? I really hope it was epic for you guys. **

**Oh, and is this cliffy? I guess this is my new hobby then c:**

_**WikiSorcerer: **_**I guess you found that, yeah I did mean to do that. You know, I'm just trying to put some other 'movies' on this story like Disney did. Disney put Mrs. Pott in Max and Goofy the movie, Disney put mickey in the oaken, and many more! And I was thinking about doing those things, well I guess it worked. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I have to say that this is pretty short one. Because it didn't reach 3k+ words like I usually did. But I don't think I can write any further than this.**

**Oh, can you guys give me some ideas about my plan of making a Hiccanna story? I'd appreciate so much if you did. **

**Leave a review and stay beautiful!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

**-Elsa's ship-**

Elsa was watching the view, the amazing view of a giant dragon wrecking everything in front of it. And what's surprising for Elsa, that the giant dragon, the Bewilderbeast breathed ices. She thought that all dragons would breathe fire rather than ice. And what's more, the size was just enormous. She couldn't believe her eyes, sudden help from the sky? The day had just got more epic.

Elsa decided to help, by doing the same. She readied her magic, and swung her hands in full force. Giant icicles pierced through many ships, this was noticed by the giant ice dragon. The dragon looked behind, and saw Elsa. The ice queen looked back in nervous, but the dragon continued his attack.

A ship crew came over her in such terrified face.

"My queen. Did you know that a giant dragon will help us from the first place?" The man kinda yelled.

"No! No one did, I think!" Elsa giggled.

"My queen! I've been reported that we don't have much ammunition left!" The man reported.

"I don't think that's a problem for us! That dragon is trying to make an island out of woods by destroying those ships!" Elsa joked.

"I hope so."

"Well, return to your duty. Try to help that dragon!"

"You have my word!"

The man returned to the cannons inside the ship belly. Elsa was amazed by the gigantic dragon, she'd never expected an air support that she didn't even request, nor even knew it. She saw many ships firing cannons, harpoon, rifles, but they're literally useless. Those things left not even a scratch on the Bewilderbeast's white skin. The mighty ice dragon used its tusk to knock over some ships, or more like throwing off those ships out of its way. The Bewilderbeast let out an ice beam to 3 ships if front of it, making a giggle came out from Elsa's throat. It sounds evil, but she really did giggle.

**-Hiccup's ship-**

"Hiccup, I thought you won't recognize me." Valka smiled warmly, she pulled Hiccup to stand up.

"How could I forget you, mother? I still remember your face, even though I just saw you for… A couple of seconds. but I wouldn't forget that face of my mother." Hiccup smiled back, he stood up.

They hugged at each other, both of them shed a tear. The Cloudjumper looked after the Night Fury. Toothless woke up after some small knock on the head. The Cloudjumper helped Toothless stand up, and he did. The son and the mother were still hugging, they finally met after 20 years. And they met here, in the middle of the naval warfare. They hugged tightly for several moments, but Hiccup felt a knock on the deck. He looked back and saw King Zeus stood up again, with the icicle still sticking on his back. His mouth was bleeding, but surprisingly still breathing.

"Oh how touching.." The king commented. Hiccup and Valka immediately broke the hug and went into defensive mode, so did their dragons.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"A son, that finally met his mother. So there are 2 Vikings left. That's good, I have more toy then." King Zeus pulled back the icicle on his back, and threw it away.

"I don't think so." Valka said.

The king made a javelin out of lightning, his royal outfits were ripped off by himself, revealing a muscular body. There's a tattoo shaped like a lightning symbol on his chest, which was glowing. Hiccup determined that the tattoo might be the weakness, but his sword was broken. There's nothing else to use except his own power.

Valka charged at king Zeus with her spiky staff, Zeus immediately blocked the swinging staff with his javelin. The female Viking had involved into a close combat, the dragons couldn't do anything except waiting for the perfect time, and so was Hiccup. Surprisingly, the electricity didn't seem travel on Valka's staff, Zeus was rather confused, but he was getting pinned down because of Valka's amazing skill in close combat. In one full swing, Zeus was flinched away, his head hit the mast near him. Valka swung her staff again, Zeus quickly sent a beam of electricity towards the female Viking. It hit on Valka's belly, Valka ended up being paralyzed, her staff almost hit him on the head. Hiccup gasped. Zeus immediately charged another blast with his hand, and sent it towards Valka. She was sent away flying, but got caught by Hiccup. Hiccup looked for any wound, Valka was unconscious. He was so busy that he didn't know that Zeus was approaching him. The dragons charged at him, by sending flamethrowers to Zeus. Hiccup didn't hesitate to let the dragons return fights back. But their flames weren't so effective because of the rain, and also because Zeus shielded himself with his power.

The dragons decided to just do a close combat, with anything they could do with their body parts.

Hiccup found his mom opened her green eyes.

"A-are you okay mom?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." Valka stood herself on her feet back again.

Valka found that the dragons were unconscious at the deck floor, and Zeus was approaching to them. Hiccup blasted a twin flamethrower from his hands, Zeus simply sent another beam of lightning in return. Hiccup's flamethrower immediately vanished and he was sent flying to the water. Valka tried to catch her son, but she failed. Leaving no one on board except Zeus and Valka. The female Viking looked at Zeus in fear, Zeus smirked. The giant Bewilderbeast couldn't help her, because it was too busy destroying the warships.

Valka swung her staff at Zeus, but he grabbed it instantly and pulled it off. He threw it off to the water. Valka was defendless, she fisted her hands in defend. A lightning from the sky cracked and hit Zeus' body, leaving nothing else. Valka looked at every single direction in confusion, then Zeus appeared in front of her, stabbing her chest with a lightning javelin. The female Viking let out a drop of blood from her mouth, then she broke down.

Her last breath was exhaled.

**-underwater-**

Hiccup looked at the surfaces above him, he was paralyzed. His muscles won't move an inch, just vibrating in electricity. He was running out of breathes, then the last one was exhaled. His vision became blurry instantly, the last thing he saw that the surfaces above him turned into ice, and he heard footsteps. Then, the dream world consumed him.

A person splashed into the water to save the Viking, it was Elsa. She was the one who stepped on the water with her ice. She gasped as she looked Hiccup being dragged into the depth. She swam quickly towards him, and grabbed him on the hand and swam back to the surface. Elsa put Hiccup's body on the ice, leaving herself panting heavily while floating on the water. Hiccup suddenly coughed, water came out from his mouth as he coughed. Elsa climbed up to the ice.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Elsa panted heavily.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Elsa." Hiccup beat up his chest with his fist to let waters get out from his mouth, he sensed nothing more.

The Viking looked his surrounding, raining badly with lightning cracking around the sky. Then he remembered something; his mother. Hiccup quickly took a deep breath and splashed himself again into the freezing water, Elsa tried to block him, but Hiccup avoided.

"Hiccup!" Elsa looked at the Viking swimming towards a ship near her, she determined that he had to save someone or something bad was happening, well both of them did. Elsa stood up and walked across the water by freezing it. Once Hiccup was about to take a breath, Elsa pulled his body by grabbing his collar. Hiccup gasped, he turned back to see who pulled him away. It was Elsa.

"Elsa, what are you doing?! I have something to do!" Hiccup exclaimed, as he was turned around to jump into the water again, but yet had pulled again by Elsa.

"You'll have hypothermia if you jump in again! Just walk on the ice and off you go without your body shivering!" Elsa explained, she swung her hand and a path of ice appeared in front of her, leading to the ship that Hiccup wanted to go to.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But thanks!" Hiccup thanked.

The Viking ran up across the path, this time, he didn't slip because of the prosthetic limb, luckily. Once he was arrived, he climbed up a rope that he found was hanging around on the belly ship. He was now onboard, and he saw horror.

Valka was unconscious. Zeus was nowhere to be seen, Hiccup ran up his mother and checked her. Tears started building on his green eyes.

"M-mom?" Hiccup found a terrible wound on the chest, he couldn't do a heartbeat check because of it.

He tried to make a artificial respiration.

He exhaled down some air into Valka's mouth, then pushed Valka's chest. No sign of life, he began to lost hope.

"M-mom, yo-you can't be serious—" Hiccup ripped some of his t-shirt apart inside his armor, he used it as a bandage for the wound, he was both confused on what to do and scared to death.

"MOM!.." Hiccup hugged his mother, crying down. He just met his mother, not even an hour had passed since he met his mother, nor a half. He just lost her again, they didn't even have time to share stories of their life, they literally did nothing.

Elsa climbed up the ship as well, and found Hiccup was hugging to someone and crying. She climbed on board. She wasn't sure whether to ask who the person was, it might hurt Hiccup's feeling. But she decided to.

"Hiccup? Who's that woman?" Elsa asked.

Hiccup turned his teary eyes to Elsa, "Sh- *sniffs* she's… my mother."

Elsa let out a gasp, Hiccup turned away back again to his soulless body of her mom. Elsa kneeled down and hugged Hiccup in comfort. Hiccup yelled in desperation, to let it all out. Elsa just looked at him in sympathy.

A lightning hit the ship's deck, and Zeus appeared from it. Hiccup didn't even pay any attention to it, and he wouldn't. But Elsa looked up, looking from the man's size, she determined that the man was the king of Athendal kingdom. Elsa patted Hiccup's back to gain some attention, but Hiccup didn't.

"Hiccup!"

"WHAT?!" Hiccup looked up and saw Zeus was approaching him in an evil smile.

"Oh how pity. A son that didn't even see her mom alive more than, what an hour?" Zeus giggled.

'Give me power..' Hiccup thought

A sound came across his mind, 'as you wish.'

"…Then I'll see you dead in less than an hour." Hiccup exclaimed, as he put on his helmet.

Flame covered Hiccup's body and burned him until he looked more like a man with lava-skin rather than a human **(can't imagine it? look at human torch from the fantastic four, Hiccup looks pretty much like that. I own nothing about this anyway)**, but his armor didn't burn off. In fact, the armors were glowing red hot, making Elsa kept a distance between herself and Hiccup. Zeus gasped, he made a javelin out from electricity and threw it to Hiccup. It hit Hiccup's body and bounced away like nothing happened, not even a scratch.

The flaming Viking approached the king slowly, making Zeus ran up to the front deck. Hiccup sent a fireball to a mast behind him, it broke the mast. The mast fell off on top of Zeus' body, making him pinned down. He struggled to break free, his gap between himself and the flaming Viking was close. Zeus desperately shot an electric blast to the mast, making it got off from his body. Zeus stood up again, he made another electric javelin. He swung it to Hiccup's head, but it broke in a matter of second.

The flaming Viking opened his fist. His broken sword, which was broken into 2 pieces, somehow being magnetized into Hiccup's hand. It just flew onto Hiccup's hand. Hiccup caught it, and the pieces became into a sword back.

The blade immediately went on fire, blue fire to be precise. Zeus sent a lightning from the sky, which hit Hiccup's body. but left no mark at all. The Viking suddenly disappeared like smoke, and teleported behind Zeus, which Zeus didn't notice.

Hiccup stabbed him on the back, and the sword glowed. Lighting the whole atmosphere. Zeus screamed in pain, but he felt this same feeling.

"T-this?! Hades' blade!?"

The mighty Zeus just exploded instantly, not in a humanly way. He was no human after all.

The flame on Hiccup's body suddenly went off, Hiccup walked back to his mother. Elsa, who was watching the whole scene couldn't help but to jaw dropped. He laid his head back again, leaning his forehead against her mother's forehead. He just cried back again, he didn't care about the war anymore, it had taken her mother's life and that's it, no more life shall be taken. Elsa returned to his side again, hugging him back to comfort him.

The storm suddenly put an end, right after the last ship was destroyed by the mighty Bewilderbeast. Clouds unrevealed the beauty side of the night, and ocean of stars welcomed the whole Arendelle. Elsa noticed this and looked up to the sky, the war was over. And that beautiful night sky was the mark. But Hiccup didn't give any look at the sky above , he still hugged his beloved mother.

Toothless' peeled his eyes out, he saw Hiccup hugging to her mother. The dragon stood up on 4 legs and tried to balance himself. The electric blast made Toothless' head became dizzy, but the Night Fury managed it. The big Cloudjumper woke up as well, but soon as it tried to stand, it groaned in pain. Its wings were broken, it couldn't help but to crawl on the deck floor slowly.

The dragons noticed the soulless body of Valka, their faces turned sad, especially the Cloudjumper. It sniffed on the body, which Hiccup let. The giant Bewilderbeast came over, it realized that the female Viking was dead. Hiccup noticed this, he came over the giant and put his hand on its tusk in sympathy. Hiccup told the Bewilderbeast to go, it nodded and stretched its giant wings. Then, it flapped its wing with full force, making the giant dragon floated on the air. Then it flew away to north, passing Arendelle from above. Some soldiers just looked at the beast in amazement.

Hiccup came over back to his mother, determining on what to do.

"Well, I guess I'll do what the Vikings do." Hiccup said, he rubbed his cheek away from tears.

"And what's that?" Elsa asked, Hiccup just gazed in reply.

**-Time jump-**

The sun was almost getting on duty on the east. Valka's dead body was laying on a small boat with some flowers on her hand near the pier. Many soldiers gathered around the couple and the dragons, looking down. Hiccup looked to her mother for the last time, as he thought,

'I'm sorry mom'

'I love you mom'

'Thank you very much mom'

'M-mom..'

He couldn't even thought clearly in his mind. The Viking sobbed and kneeled down, his hand was on the end of the boat. Then he pushed the boat away. The boat that carried his beloved mother floated until it reached on the middle of the fjord. Suddenly, sun shone a trace of light to Arendelle, lighting up the whole kingdom slowly. Hiccup picked up a bow, with a flaming tip on the arrow. He aimed up, and released his hand. The burning arrow landed the sail of the boat, it burned it down. Then several soldiers did the same. The couple could see that the boat was burning, but that's how the Vikings do.

Elsa hugged Hiccup down, Hiccup just hugged back, tightly. His eyes went teary again. Cloudjumper, stared at the burning boat, but then it flew to the boat direction. This caught Hiccup's attention. The Cloudjumper used its head to push the boat out of the fjord, and into the sea. It pushed until no person on Arendelle could see them anymore, including Hiccup.

"Mother.." Hiccup sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup.." Elsa said in sympathy, she hugged her Viking in comfort.

**And that's that.**

**I am so sorry for the huge delay, I just got separated from my laptop because it was being serviced. **

**But anyway, here's chapter.. 17, yeah 17. Hiccup didn't die, nor Elsa. I guess I kinda lied in the previous chapters about killing Hiccup or Elsa. But I tried to make it like what happened on HTTYD2.**

**I mean (spoilers alert), Stoick died in HTTYD2, but here, it's Valka. In HTTYD2, Toothless suddenly got himself into a fury mode, which made himself kinda on fire. But here on my fanfiction, it was Hiccup. **

**So yeah, I'd say that I made my own version of HTTYD2.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay, the HUGE delay. And I don't feel that this is a long chapter as well, so sorry if you guys feel the same.**

**_The-real-dragon-rider: _Yeah, it's coming to an end. But I'm planning to make a Hiccanna story in the future.**

**_Guest: _Thank you!**

**_Guest007: _Well, I'm not a call of duty player.. But this was planned from the first place, so, yeah.  
****About your idea, it was brilliant, thank you!**

**_Guest: _Does Hiccup and Elsa get married? Well there's only one way to find out! ;)  
**

_**Gray: **_**H****ere it is already!**

_**Angryhenry: **_**Thanks for your advice.**

**_Josephagc: _Thank you!**

**Review please, and stay beautiful.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

A ceremony to memorize the heroes honor **(I don't know what the name is, do you guys know?) **was being held in the throne room, where the queen and the king of Arendelle would sit on their throne. But of course, there was only one person who could sit on it, Elsa.

The throne room was designed to be as wide as possible, so they could attend these kinds of ceremony in the room with lots of Arendelle people. The ceiling was painted with paintings of the history of bible, it was beautifully made. Windows let sunshine lighted up the room and the people inside it. Half of Arendelle with some fine clothes was inside the room to attend this ceremony, with Elsa sitting on the throne chair. She was wearing her coronation dress with the cape on, along with the tiara. But this time, no gloves. Anna stood next to her, wearing her green dress that she wore at the coronation back then. Kristoff was in the crowds, it'd be awkward if he stood next to Anna. They weren't married yet, so maybe that's a good reason why he should stay in the crowds. Anna asked him to stand next to her before, but of course, he wouldn't.

At the far end of the room, there was a big door. Inside the door, there was a nervous Hiccup and Toothless with 2 guards with them. Hiccup and Toothless still got their armors on, except for the helmet of course. But people told them to not put them off, somehow.

"Okay, walk across, kneel in front of her, let her pat my shoulders with a sword, stand up when she tells me to, then?" Hiccup asked to the guards.

"The queen will tell the rests. You better not messed up because of being awkward or something." One guard responded.

"Awkward? What do you mean by that?"

"I saw what you did on the pier this morning, I'd say that the queen is having a secret relationship with you." The other guard smirked.

"Oh gosh.." Hiccup facepalmed.

Immediately, the door in front of him opened. Hiccup looked up in confusion, should he walk now? Should he greet or something? But Toothless just pushed him with his head into the room. Hiccup walked nervously, along with Toothless. The Arendellian stared at the rider and the dragon in amazement. But of course, they were grateful to them. Smiles curled up on their faces as they walked. But then Hiccup spotted Johnny, who was staring at him with jawdropped. He couldn't believe that his mate had survived the incident, Hiccup just smiled in reply.

Elsa stood up from her throne chair when they were half way. The Viking and the dragon stopped in front of Elsa, Hiccup was so nervous that he forgot to kneel. He was just standing there while Toothless already kneeled down by lowering his front foots.

'Kneel..' Elsa whispered. Hiccup noticed this and immediately kneeled.

"Erhm. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and his dragon, Toothless." The audience giggled a bit at the weird, but yet heroic names.

"You two have risked your life back there, and you shall be remembered by the whole Arendelle people. Especially me." Hiccup smiled at the last part.

"We are very grateful for your brave action. But you have lost bloods, energy… _family._ And I'm very-very sorry for that. I bet everyone else feels the same as I do."

Elsa raised her arm, she opened her fist and snowflakes gathered around her hand. Then, a sword of ice was made. Hiccup looked up in confusion, his expression turned terrified. But Toothless didn't really care, the dragon kept his head low. Elsa just gave an expression that seemed to tell 'Don't worry'.

"We will remember you as the heroes of Arendelle," Elsa put her sword on Hiccup's left shoulder, but left no mark such as frosts.

"And as the dragon master." And then his right shoulder, and finally on Toothless' head.

And for the final touch, Elsa put on a badge on Hiccup's chest and a necklace with a badge on Toothless' head.

The people inside the room clapped their hands, some of them even whistled. Elsa smiled at her hero, as she defrosted the ice sword. The Viking and his dragon turned around to see the crowds, big smiles curled up on their lips. A picture of her mom appeared in Hiccup's head, his smile turned to faint.

'Mom..'

**-time jump-**

The castle garden was being visited by a Viking and his dragon, leaving the party inside the castle. They walked across the path, the sun shone brightly right above them. Birds whistled on the tree, flowers fragrance filled the air, sounds of the fountain, they were in Eden. Toothless laid down on the grass, the grass felt comfy on his skin. So the dragon rolled around on the grass. Hiccup unattached the satchels so Toothless could enjoy the grass.

Hiccup sat on a bench near Toothless, he kept thinking about her mom. How old was she? How did she meet Stoick, his dad? Where had she gone to? Where was she in the whole time? How did she know that he was in Arendelle? He questioned everything he could, but of course, none of them could be answered. His mother was just another mystery. He only knew her name, Valka. She was gone for 20 years and now, she was gone forever. Hiccup would kill himself to just meet his mother, but he wouldn't, of course. He can't just leave Elsa like nothing happened. And his life was too perfect to be left. He had a queen as his girlfriend, a big house that was located on a strategic spot, the best job in the world, and his best friend, Toothless.

A big shadow appeared, covering the spot where Hiccup was sitting. The Viking noticed this and looked up. He tried to identify the thing on the sky, but it was coming to the ground. It was Cloudjumper, the storm cutter landed softly on the grass, Toothless gazed to the dragon, but didn't seem to mind. Hiccup looked at the beast, it got something on its mouth. It was a necklace. Cloudjumper gave it to Hiccup by opening its mouth.

"What is this?"

Hiccup tilted his head up and saw something unusual, Valka was standing in front of him.

"M-mom!"

Hiccup ran up to his mother to hug her, but ended up hugging Cloudjumper instead. The Viking walked through her mom. He noticed this and pulled away. Valka just looked at her son in sympathy.

"M-mom? Why can't I—"

"I know it's hard to, Hiccup. I feel the same as well, I wanted to hug my son really hard after 20 years. I'm sure everyone else feels the same, right?" Valka looked to her right, then Stoick appeared.

"Son. I am proud of you." Stoick gave a warm smile.

"D-dad?" Hiccup shed a tear.

Then people and the dragons of Berk appeared, all of them. Including Snoutlout, Fishleg, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Astrid, Gobber. All of them were smiling at Hiccup. Toothless saw the same, the night fury looked at all direction, souls of Berk gathered in the garden.

"Guys?" Hiccup curled up a smile on his lips.

"I saw your new girlfriend Hicc! You better take care of that babe!" Snoutlout teased.

"Yeah, Elsa is a hottie!" Fishleg added, Hiccup just chuckled.

Then Hiccup looked at Astrid, she seemed to be jealous.

"I guess you're happy now." Astrid scoffed.

"Are you?" Hiccup asked.

"I guess Thor put me in this weird destiny. But at least I'm happy that you've survived and started living by your own."

"But, where do you guys live right now?" Hiccup asked, scratching his head.

"In paradise, where hot guys gathered!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"That's what she said." Tuffnut added,his twin knocked off his twin's helmet off.

"Hey, here's my boy!" Gobber showed up.

"Gobber!" Hiccup answered.

**-Ball room-**

The guests that attended the previous ceremony were relocated into the Ball room for a dance party. But one person was missing, it was Hiccup himself. Elsa had explored the whole castle and ended up with no result. She searched for her lover alone, not even a person knew that the queen went away. She thought that he'd probably lost again in the castle, but until she went to a window that viewed to the garden, she found him talking to nobody. But there were Toothless and his mother's dragon, Cloudjumper. The dragons seemed to be talking as well, well, with the air.

She went downstairs and opened the door that led to the castle garden, she opened it and saw Hiccup still chatting with no one.

Hiccup noticed the door was opened, he turned around to see, it was Elsa. Everyone looked up to her.

"Hicc! That's Elsa, right?" Snoutlout asked. Hiccup didn't answer.

"Hiccup? Who were you talking to?" Elsa put a curious expression.

"Oh. Believe it or not, the whole Berk is here. In this garden." Hiccup exclaimed in excitement and turned 360 degrees.

Elsa looked at the garden. There was nothing else except trees, flowers, grasses, and anything that the castle garden had.

"Well, I see no one except you, Toothless, and that 4 winged dragon over there." She pointed her finger to the Cloudjumper. Hiccup sighed.

"But they really are here! All of them, including my mother! And my dad, they're all here!" Hiccup said in excitement. Stoick and Valka looked at their son.

"Son, your girl right there, will never see us." Stoick spoke.

"Yes. We're only souls with no flesh. But we'll be always with you." Valka tried to land her hand on Hiccup's shoulder, but ended up going through of it.

"See? We can't even touch you." Valka said.

Suddenly, a wind blowed slowly on the garden. Everyone except Elsa and Hiccup looked up to the sky, it was the time already. Thor already called them back.

"I'm sorry Hicc, but it is time already. It's someone else's turn right now." Astrid stated.

"For what?" Hiccup asked confusedly.

"We'll have to return. But we'll always inside your heart. Farewell, my son." Valka bid a farewell. Stoick bowed to his son.

"NO! WAIT!" Hiccup tried to grab them, but they all already disappeared in the wind.

"ARGHH!" Hiccup smashed the ground with his fists, flames spread everywhere near him. The smash left a burning mark on the ground.

Elsa went over to Hiccup, luckily, he didn't burn off anything. She kneeled down and hugged him to comfort him. The atmosphere near him was heating, but Elsa can always cool herself down with her power. But it's kinda more harder this time. But she tried to ignore the heat.

The heat suddenly put an end, Elsa felt relieved for that. Hiccup stood up along with Elsa.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry.."

"it-it's fine. There's nothing to sorry to."

"What happened anyway?"

"They disappeared. They said that it was time already for someone else's turn." Hiccup broke the hug

"Someone else?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Out of nowhere, Anna barged inside the garden. Her expression turned bright after seeing the love birds being so close. Elsa and Hiccup gazed to the princess.

"Ohh.. So you guys were cuddling here? I thought I'd find you guys in the bedroom!" Anna teased.

"Hush Anna!" Elsa summoned a snowball and threw it to her sister. But Anna avoided that.

"Come on Elsa… What did you guys do? Hm?" Anna grew up a big smile on her face.

"We did nothing, okay?" Hiccup answered.

"Nothing but wha—" Anna was cut, her eyes caught something extremely unusual behind the couples.

Her parents.

"M-mama?" Anna shed a tear, lower jaw dropped.

"Mama? Anna, maybe I put my hair like my mother did. But that doesn't mean I'm your mom." Elsa spoke.

"Poppa?" Anna walked across the couple, Elsa turned her sight where her sister was going to. She was right, her parents were standing behind them. She gasped, she joined her sister along. They tried to hug their parents, but ended up hugging Cloudjumper instead, again. But the dragon seemed fine with that.

Hiccup now realized what Astrid meant, it was their parents turn. He decided to just be silent.

The soul of the sisters' parents giggled while seeing the scene.

"Momma? Papa? Is that you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. But you can't touch me, I'm afraid." Queen Idun or their mother answered.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Like what happened to that young man right there. He just met the souls of the people who he loved, but he couldn't make any physical contact." King Agdar or their father looked down.

"But we're glad to see you grew up, you have the beautiful faces as your mother has." Queen Idun giggled at the statement.

"Papa, momma.. I miss you two so much." Elsa said as tears built up on her blue eyes.

"So do we. It's a rare chance to talk to my daughters in person." Their mother replied

"Rare chance? What do you mean by that?" Anna asked.

"We may not be able to speak like this, Anna. But we'll be always near you, watching you." King Agdar answered.

"But why?" The sisters asked in the same time.

"… You can't know." Queen Idun replied. The sisters were silent, their faces showed disappointment.

"Nevertheless! How's my daughters doing?" King Agdar cheered up.

"I'm doing great by now, father." Anna smiled.

"Elsa, how's your power?" Queen idun asked to Elsa.

"I can control it more easily, momma. Love was the answer."

"Love. So you two loved each other, that's what I wanted to hear. But, we're very sorry that we locked you down for 13 years Elsa, we really do." King Agdar spoke.

"It's okay, papa. The past is in the past." Elsa made a smile.

The royal family chatted like no end, they laughed, they joked, Elsa showed a performance from her power, Anna told a tale about Kristoff, and many more. Hiccup decided to leave them. He went over Toothless, who was laying on the grass, he put the satchel on. Toothless knew this, they were going to fly. Hiccup put on his helmet, and off they went like a missile. But Elsa and her family didn't seem to notice. But Cloudjumper did, but it decided to stay on the garden.

The Viking and the Night fury entered the clouds, they felt free to the bone.

**-3 years later-**

It had been 3 years since Hiccup dated Elsa, their bonds were strong. Surprisingly, Hiccup grew a beard around his lower jaw, unlike Hans did. He seemed manly with the beard, but he still had the same face from 3 years ago. His voice was also still the same. Toothless didn't grow too much since the past 3 years, only a bit bigger on the size. Meanwhile for Elsa, she seemed to be forever young, age didn't ruin her beauty.

Hiccup sometime asked Elsa to have a date, of course, Elsa always accepted. Having a lovely dinner, flying, ice skating, snowball fight, that's what they did on every single date. But they never got bored.

The Viking never met his family again since 3 years ago, and so did the ice queen. Thor wouldn't give another chance to make something same to happen again.

The Viking and the dragon flew across the cloud, enjoying the scenery of the sky. It was in the middle of the day. Hiccup was rather confused, he laid himself down on Toothless' back. He reached his pocket and grabbed a small box, he opened it and the box contained a ring. It was beautifully made, he had been working this ring since months ago in the blacksmith. Mr. Daniel helped him down, but it took lots of time to make this single ring. It must be perfect on detail. The ring had silver chrome color on it, with snowflakes patterned. And on top, a beautiful, perfect shaped sapphire. It had the same blue color like Elsa's eyes had. Hiccup stared at the ring for a moment. The ring was now completed, but how was he gonna propose? When? Where? What if he was rejected? Lots of "What-if" questions popped out in his mind. He raged and saved the box ring inside his pocket back. But the box slipped his grip, and fell into the earth. Hiccup gasped, his adrenaline flowed in rush.

"Toothless! Get that box!" Hiccup pointed to the box, which almost lost in sight. He quickly put on his helmet.

Toothless immediately dived into the earth, he folded his wings in purpose to minimize the friction with the air. After several seconds inside the clouds, they finally exited the clouds. They could see the box was falling to Arendelle castle, Hiccup estimated that the box would land on a balcony, where he could Elsa was relaxing on it. Oh crap. The dragon speed wasn't enough to reach the box.

Hiccup decided to do what he had to, he jumped off and pierced himself in the air like a needle. His speed was faster than the dragon, but it was too fast to be precise. The box was now closer, he leaned his hand forward and grabbed it. He congratulated himself in the middle of the air, but landing was one thing he had to think. But thinking wasn't an option for him, since there's no time for it. So he just opened the wings on his armor to gain friction on the air, which made him looked like a flying squirrel. And he would try to land with his prosthetic limb, which had a suspension on it.

The Viking landed hardly, which caught Elsa's attention, of course. The ring box was still inside his hand, but his prosthetic limb was fine, even though it was the first thing to touch the balcony.

"Hiccup!" Elsa moved closer to the Viking, checking for injuries.

"Ugh.." Hiccup tried to stand up, he kept gripping the box since he couldn't just reveal it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think." Hiccup stood up, along with Elsa. Toothless landed softly on the balcony.

"What happened? What's that on your hand?" Elsa noticed Hiccup's hand was grabbing something. She tried to reach it, but Hiccup pulled away immediately.

"Uh, nothing! It's just my.. Umm… My.."

"Hmm?"

"My… Key! Yeah, my key! It fell from the sky while I was flying around. If it fell, it'd break into pieces, so.. Yeah." Hiccup lied with a smile on his lips.

"Well is it broken?"

"Of course not! I already grabbed it in mid air! Haha.." Hiccup saved the box into his pocket.

"Okaaay.." Elsa raised an eyebrow, "do you want to have lunch with me? It's lunch time already." Elsa offered with a smile.

"Uhh.. No, thank you. I've still got… Work to be done, yeah." Hiccup lied again.

"Okay, see you later then." Elsa pecked Hiccup's cheek with her lips and went inside.

"Yeah, see you later."

As Elsa was gone from Hiccup's eyes, he checked the ring box immediately. Luckily, the ring was fine, so was the box. He felt really relieved for that. The Viking jumped back on his dragon and flew off to his residence.

**Oh Hiccup, if only someone out there would love you.**

…**Just kidding. **

**So sorry for another huge delay from me. School has started in my country and things are really making me far away from these keyboards ;(**

**So! *claps* this fic is coming to an end. So sad… But, a Hiccanna fic is coming after this one is finished. There's only a few on this site, and none all of them are completed, nor active. I mean, Hiccanna is kinda cute in my opinion, but that means taking Kristoff and Astrid out from the picture. But, like this site says, "Unleash your imagination". So, why in the bloody hell not? But, we can always make Hiccup never met Astrid, and Anna never met Kristoff. It'd be a better way to avoid haters, I believe. But, ideas needed! PM me if you care to me.**

**Please review and stay beautiful.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

**-Night-**

**-Castle garden-**

Anna, and her lover, Kristoff, were dating on the castle garden. Moonlight shone brightly on the clear night sky. Weird location, but they just did. Fireflies lighted the garden in big number. Kristoff had never changed so much since the past 3 years, so did Anna. Kristoff only grew his muscles on the arms, if you asked the difference since 3 years ago. But only a little, to be precise. Anna had the same characteristics like Elsa did, forever young. Age didn't change her beauty, her only differences that she was more taller, maybe an inch taller than before.

Their date in the castle garden went smoothly, they had a lovely dinner. The fireflies sometime caught Anna's nose, Kristoff just smirked about it. Kristoff entered his pocket in purpose to make himself more comfortable, then he felt something inside. He remembered the true purpose why he invited Anna to a date.

"Anna, I have something to show you."

The princess turned around, "Hm? And what would it be?" she smiled.

"Follow me." Kristoff grabbed her hand and walked slowly.

The couple walked out of the castle, the guards let them used a small door rather than the big gate to exit the castle. Kristoff led his girlfriend to the pier, where the trade ships were gone to the other side of the earth. Only small boats were hovering on the water. The ice deliverer jumped on a small boat, along with the princess. Then, Kristoff paddled to the north, but stopped on the middle of the water. They could see the Northen mountain clearly because of the clear weather, including the ice castle. Kristoff put off the paddles and laid himself back.

"So, what do we do?" Anna asked.

"It's only a matter of time… " Kristoff smiled up.

"What do you mean—" Anna was cut as she glanced to the Northen mountain.

An aurora danced on top of the ice castle. It crawled, it changed its color, and its light reached the couple. Anna had never seen something like this, Elsa used to ask her sister to see this amazing phenomenon, but she always rejected because being busy with her duty, whatever Anna's duty was.

Kristoff watched the light for several minutes, so did Anna. The princess was rather speechless, or didn't even know what she was watching at. But she admired it.

"Kristoff, what is that?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Urgh… It's the aurora. This is what Elsa had wanted to show you, since she couldn't ask you out."

Anna giggled, "Oh… I guess I was too busy with my job." Anna innocently answered.

"What job? Playing with the children?" Kristoff giggled as well.

"Well, kids are just so cute! Especially when they cried."

"Cried? Did you make them cry?"

"Of course I did not! It's just cute to see them crying." Anna confessed her unusual behavior.

"Well, I'd rather to see them laugh or smile."

"Yeah, they're also pretty cute when they laugh."

….

"Anna, there's something else I wanted to show you." Kristoff broke the silence.

"Oh wow, double performance in one night?" Anna joked.

Kristoff reached his pocket, and grabbed out a box containing a ring.

"Will you.."

**-Still the same night-**

**-Elsa's bedroom-**

"Marry me?" Anna said in excitement.

"Kristoff proposed you?!" Elsa smiled widely.

"YES! He finally proposed me!" Anna squealed in excitement, Elsa hugged her sister in proud.

Anna was telling her experience about what happened in the last couple of hours to her sister. Elsa was sleeping when she tried to enter her room, but it didn't stop her from telling her tale. Anna cried in joy while hugging her sister. But Elsa felt jealous, but of course, she wouldn't reveal her feelings.

"So, when?" Elsa broke the hug, she stared at her sister's blue eyes.

"What when?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"The marriage, what else?"

"Oh. We haven't discussed about that."

"Well you better do."

"But Elsa—" Anna suddenly became worried.

"Hm?"

"Will you give us your blessing?"

"Of course, why won't I?"

"Well, because… You know, when me and Hans asked your—" Elsa suddenly planted her finger on Anna's lips.

"Shh… This is Kristoff, and you guys have been dating for years, of course I will give you my blessing."

"Are you serious!?" Anna squealed.

"Yes."

The sisters hugged once again, but secretly, Elsa was feeling jealous. Her expression turned sad without Anna noticing it while hugging. This might sounds a bit weird but she was looking forward for Hiccup to propose her, they had been dating together since the last 3 years. How long was she gonna have to wait? When? Where? How?

In the mean time, Elsa pulled away from her sister. She told her sister to go to sleep, Anna did. After Anna left the room, Elsa started to thinking about Hiccup all night, until invisible gold sands started to crawl around her and made her sleep.

She had a beautiful dream that night.

**-Church-**

"You may kiss your bride." The high priest said, then Anna and Kristoff immediately kissed.

The princess of Arendelle was officially married to her lover, Kristoff Bjorgman. A beautiful wedding dress was attached to Anna's body, with long cape at the end. She looked beautiful with that dress, and Kristoff Bjorgman was one hell lucky man that was able to get married with her. Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, proudly stared at her beautiful sister, kissing at Kristoff. The audience stood up and clapped their hands, some of them dared to whistle.

The couple disconnected their lips and looked at the audience, so did Elsa. But Elsa spotted someone familiar; her parents. The souls of their parents looked at them in proud, standing in front of the door. Elsa gasped at the first place, but then she smiled at them. Anna seemed to notice her parents as well, when she glanced to the door. She also took a quick special smile to her parents, King Agdar and Queen Idun replied their daughters with a bow and a smile. Then, they disappeared like smoke.

**-Arendelle castle-**

**-Ball room-**

A dance party was attended yet again in the Ball room. Anna and Kristoff had already gone, somewhere. Maybe doing their stuffs, you know. But at least one royal person must be inside the party, it was Elsa, alone, sitting on her chair. She think about the whole marriage, she was the older sister, she was the one who supposed to get married first. Of course, she couldn't just propose to a royal man or send a proposal to another kingdom. It'd be awkward and weird in the same time.

Out from nowhere, Hiccup, with his "pirates" outfit that he wore at his first date, came over to the queen and sat next to her.

"Hey." Hiccup broke the silent.

"Oh! Hey!" Elsa curled a smile.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I guess. Just thinking about my sister."

"I couldn't find them, I wanted to congratulate her, do you know where she is?"

"Hm… You should probably leave her and Kristoff alone. They're… You know." Elsa giggled at the last part.

"Oh! Yeah, you-you're right." Hiccup shook his head.

Hiccup pulled out something from his pocket, Elsa smiled secretly when she saw Hiccup's reaction.

But what Hiccup actually pulled out, was chocolate bars. He peeled the wrappings,

"Chocolate?" Hiccup offered.

"Oh. Yes please." Elsa picked 2 bars.

….

"You wanna go ice skating, I think I just learned a new trick." Hiccup invited.

"Oh really? But I can't leave the party—"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you can. Come on, Toothless is waiting at the same balcony." Hiccup pulled Elsa's hand, which Elsa let.

The couple walked through the corridors without being noticed by anyone. They passed Anna's bedroom, which they heard some moans inside. They just giggled as they passed. They finally arrived in the balcony, Toothless was waiting. They jumped on and headed to the fjord.

They flew onto the middle of the water. Elsa jumped off Toothless when they lowered their altitude, she landed on the water, which turned into ice instantly. Hiccup joined the ice queen, leaving his dragon flew back to Arendelle. Elsa made Hiccup and herself skating shoes, which were beautifully made.

The couple danced, laughed, did some stunts. Hiccup already mastered ice skating, in fact, he already added ice skating to his hobby lists. Yeah, he really did make a list of his hobby.

The male Viking suddenly stopped, leaving the ice queen danced by her own.

"E-Elsa?"

"Yes?" The ice queen stopped her performance.

"There's one thing that I wanted to a-ask to you."

"Mhm?"

Hiccup blushed furiously as he kneeled down in front of Elsa, he grabbed the ring box and opened it, revealing a gorgeous ring.

"Will you marry me?"

…

Tears built up on Elsa's blue eyes, as she said,

"Yes… A thousand yes!"

_**~The End~**_

**And that's that. I'm sorry that I ended the story here, I feel that this is the best ending for this story.  
And I have to admit that this story didn't really focus on Hiccelsa at all, it mainly focused on Hiccup. Most of them. I think this story focused on not just romance, but also family and friendship. I don't know, that's how I feel.  
But, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**... About the Hiccanna.. When I wrote down the first chapter, I kinda felt that I didn't enjoy writing Hiccanna at all. Maybe that's because I ship Hiccelsa so bad.  
**

**It's like... Writing something that I don't like at all.  
****So, I hate to say this.. I cancelled my Hiccanna plan, yeah go hate me away.**

**... But I'll write a Modern AU HIiccelsa. So, it should be fun.**

Remember! I'm not a grammar book or a guy who reads novel everyday! So don't hope too much on me (especially on my writing style)  
Besides, I upload fics to just for a time-burner.

**Review and stay beautiful!**


End file.
